You are the One
by angelspeaks
Summary: Harry meets the enticing Harper Pryce and develops a passionate relationship with her. Is their relationship developed out of lust and infatuation and what happens when someone from Harry's past returns and becomes intimately involved with Harper?
1. Harper Pryce

Chapter 1

It is a bright and a sun shiny day in London, the Weasleys, along with Harry, Hermione and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, made their way to the ever crowded train station.

"Ha! We made it," 16 year old Harry Potter exclaimed, as he hopped on board of the Hogwarts Express. He made his way through the crowded corridors of the train, behind him, Ron and his sister Ginny followed as well as Hermione, after they had said their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and to the rest of the Phoenix members. Every single compartment they passed, were already occupied, it wasn't long until they finally came up to an empty one.

They all entered and got settled just in time before the train had started to make its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Pheww, glad that's all settled with," Ron expressed, as he took out a sandwich wrapped in plastic, from his bag. Just as he was about to stuff his face Harry asked, "Don't you guys have prefect duties to attend to?"

"Darn it!" Ron exclaimed, "Hermione you go on without me."

"Ugh, you wish," Hermione replied with a scoff, "you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Hermione pulled Ron by his collar, with the sandwich still on his hand, and they both had exited the compartment.

The compartment was in complete silence. Ginny just stared out the window while Harry was just sitting there, hoping that he would be able to think of something to occupy himself with. After a couple of minutes, Harry couldn't take anymore of the silence so he attempted to start a conversation with Ginny.

"So Ginny how was your summer holiday?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him with an awkward expression, and replied, "Harry, you were with us the whole summer, you should know." Then, she gave a little giggle and returned to staring out the window.

"I know, I was just-"

Before Harry could, finish the compartment door suddenly opened. Harry and Ginny paid their attention to the door, both of them hoping to see Hermione and Ron, although it wasn't.

The compartment door opened revealing a determined girl, with round light brown eyes. She has a round face with a very prominent nose. Her luxurious, straight, long brown hair is worn in a simple, precise style. She is as tall as Hermione and has a curvy, graceful build. Her skin is brown, and had already changed into her school robes.

"Uhm, Hi. Do you guys mind if I stay here? Everywhere else is full, " The girl said in a soft tone.

"Oh, um, yeah sure, the more the merrier," Ginny replied, helping the girl with her trunk. Harry got up from his seat and placed the girl's trunk on the overhead storage rack, along with the other trunks. The new girl took a seat beside Ginny and across from Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harper Pryce." The girl said extending out a hand for Ginny to shake.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny replied, shaking her hand.

Harper turned to Harry and did the same thing.

"Harper Pryce."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, shaking Harper's hand.

"Davy Jones's locker!! You're _the_ Harry Potter!! You're the one they've all talked about. About the Triwizard Tournament 2 years ago," Harper got a little excitement but the excitement in her voice soon died as fast as it had started, "I'm really sorry, it must have been tough, with all that's happened I mean."

"Uhm, it's ok. I can't always linger in the past," Harry replied.

"It must have been horrible, living around so much people who make all those accusations towards you-"

"I think it's best if we don't talk about it," Harry interrupted, before Harper can finish.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Harper replied, looking straight down at the floor, feeling highly embarrassed.

The compartment fell into another episode of silence. Ginny sat on her seat, feeling the tension inside the room. She looked at Harry, who was staring at the floor, and then to Harper, who was staring at the floor as well.

"So Harper," Ginny began, finally breaking the silence, "What year are you?"

"Oh um I'm a sixth year," Harper replied finally looking up towards Ginny.

"You're new here aren't you?" Harry asked, joining the conversation, "Where did you transfer from?"

Harper looked at Harry, finally feeling a little bit better, and gave out a smile, "I'm from Beauxbatons. My parents wanted me under the close eye of one of their closest colleague rather than under the supervision of Madame Maxime. I wonder why? Madame Maxime is not all bad."

The compartment door opened revealing the unexpected Draco Malfoy, and his two infamous goons, Crabbe and Goyle, who were already dressed in their Slytherin school robes.

"Ah, so this is where the famous Harry Potter stays while the train makes its way to the school, a stuffy and smelly compartment," Draco said in disgust. Crabbe and Goyle sneered from behind their malicious leader.

Harper looked at him crossly while Harry got up from his seat about to take a whack at Malfoy before Ginny had tried to stop him.

"Harry, stop!!! He's a prefect!!" Ginny commanded.

"I don't care," Harry bit back, "He's deserves whatever comes to him."

Ginny was loosing control of Harry, so Harper got up from her seat to help Ginny hold Harry back from hitting Malfoy.

"Harry, look he's not worth it!!" Harper told him.

"Ah, so you have a new girl to protect you now, eh Potter?" Draco criticized. He attempted to hit Harry square on the jaw before Harper stepped in between him and Harry, stopping Draco.

"Look get out. You have no right to be here," Harper threatened, taking her wand out.

"You can't use magic outside of school," Draco retorted, taking a step back.

"So, I don't care. I been in worse situations," Harper bit back, then she gave Malfoy another malicious look.

Draco put his hands up and started to back away, "You're lucky today Potter, you're new girlfriend was here to stick up for you." He turned around and left with crabbe abd Goyle trailing behind him.

Ginny and Harry took their seats while Harper went to her trunk to get a bottle of water.

"Here drink up," Harper commanded, handing Harry the bottle of water.

"Thanks," Harry said, opening the bottle of water and drinking from it.

Harper took her seat, and asked, "Who were those guys anyway?"

"They are the biggest arseholes you'll ever meet in your entire life," Ginny responded, examining Harry.

"Look, I know I may not know you, but," Harper began, leaning towards Harry, "you can't let those guys get to you . the way I see it, they just want to look for ways to stir up trouble and possibly try to get you into trouble."

"I know," Harry stated, drinking from the bottle again.

"Hey, we saw Malfoy and his goons-" Hermione stopped, as she saw Harper. She and Ron just stopped dead in their tracks as they both examined Harper, who was still leaning towards Harry.

"Oh sorry I'm Harper Pryce," Harper introduced herself and extending out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, shaking Harper's hand.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied, holding a sandwich on one hand and shaking Harper's hand with the other.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you" Harper commented with a smile.

"Same to you," Hermione replied, with a smile.

"So we saw Malfoy and his goons coming from this corridor, did he-" Ron asked, trailing off.

"Bet your arse right he did," Ginny blurted out. Hermione took a seat next to Harper while Ron took his seat beside Harry. "Ginny, watch your language," Hermione howled.

"Yes, mother," Ginny mocked sarcastically. "What did that old git say now?" Ron asked still scarfing down the last of his sandwich.

"Oh you know just the typical threats and teases," Harry replied, finishing his water.

"Did he use, you know, magic against you guys?" Hermione questioned, looking very eager.

"No," Ginny replied, shifting in her seat.

"Well, ok that's good. Anyway we better get ready we're almost there." Hermione stated.

After a couple of minutes, the Hogwarts Express soon came to a stop. They all exited out of the train in an orderly fashion. Harper had to leave the group because she wasn't sorted into a house yet, so she followed the gargantuan Hogwarts ground keeper, who goes by the name of Hagrid, and the rest of the first years up to the Hogwarts castle.

As for the rest, they boarded the carriage which took them straight up to the castle for the sorting ceremony and for the beginning of the year feast.

Please read and review Thanks…


	2. Sorting of the Houses

Chapter 2- Sorting of the Houses

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had entered the Great Hall, which nearly full of students who came in the previous years. They were sitting at their respective tables conversing with one another and taking part in entertaining jokes.

The four of them took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, where they were all greeted by their friends and other housemates, except for Harry.

"Cheer up, mate," Ron said, comforting his best friend, "you don't need them anyways."

Harry sat there hoping that the feast would finally start, while Hermione and Ginny's gaze were all of a sudden upon him. After a few minutes had passed, Harry turned towards the Ravenclaw table hoping to see the very person he was very anxious to see the whole summer, Cho Chang.

"Have you spotted her yet?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry replied.

"Oh come on Harry," Hermione laughed, "we all know who you are dying to see."

Then that's when he had finally spotted her. By the entrance way of the Great Hall, Cho Chang stood there by herself, until two of her friends came up to her. She started smiling and laughing along with her friends while they make their way to the Ravenclaw table. Harry had kept his eye on her, determined not to look away. As Cho sat with on the table, she was greeted by the rest of her friends and housemates and then started to look around the room.

Finally, Cho looked towards Harry's way and smiled and waved hello. Harry smiled and waved back.

"Oh Harry's blushing," Ginny giggling out playfully. Ron and Hermione looked at him and started to tease and laugh.

"Shut up," Harry replied on the verge of laughing of excitement and nervousness.

The beginning of the year ceremony had begun. It started with Professor Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech, then moved into the sorting of the houses. Each of the first years was sorted into different houses, 5 went to Hufflepuff, 5 went to Ravenclaw, 6 went to Slytherin and 8 went to Gryffindor.

"Wait, where's Harper?" Ginny asked, looking very confused.

"Yeah, where is she?" Hermione asked.

Their question was answered the moment they had finished asking it.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool where Sorting Hat sat, and unrolled a piece of parchment she brought along with her.

"Attention" Professor McGonagall started. "I am pleased to announce that one of the students from one of our neighboring schools, Beauxbatons, had decided to join us this school year. She is one of Beauxbatons outstanding and talented students and I expect you all to treat her well. Now Ms. Harper Pryce of Beauxbatons"

The Great Hall instantly fell silent. Harper walked through the entrance and made her way towards Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat. As she reached the front, she sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"My, my… very interesting," the sorting hat started. "Ah…better be GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Students from the Gryffindor house applauded, while Harper made her way to the Gryffindor table. Harper found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and took a seat across from them.

"Let the feast begin," Professor Dumbledore announced.

The food and dinner utensils appeared out of thin air in front of the students. Different types of main dishes and desserts appeared in golden bowls and plates.

Just after the food had come, Ron filled up his plate with all the different foods and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Woah, Ron, save some for all of us will ya?" Ginny stated sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron replied.

When the feast ended, Ron and Hermione escorted the Gryffindor students to their tower. They all went straight to their respective dormitories and slept, waiting what their first days of classes have in store for them.

5


	3. Essence of Being Potter

Chapter 3- Essence of Being Potter

The first few weeks in the life of Harry Potter didn't go smooth at all. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just walked out of their first Potions class of the year with a very heavy heart.

"Man, first practice of Quidditch for the year and we've already have 2 ½ rolls of parchment due next Friday on the differences of toads and newts," Ron complained.

Before Harry could respond to Ron's complaints, Pavarti Patil and her sister ran up to them surely out of breath.

"Hermione, Ron," Pavarti continued, "you've got to come quick; Neville and Seamus are at it again."

"Oh no, Harry do you mind?" Hermione asked, in a very hurried matter.

"No you guys go ahead, I was going to head over to the library anyway," Harry responded, clutching his books on one hand.

Hermione and Ron followed the Patil sisters to where the trouble was, leaving Harry all to himself. He was surrounded by students he didn't know to well and who all seemed unapproachable.

Harry noticed that students had begun whispering things to each other and had started glaring at him as he passes by. He had instantly felt awkward and developed an urge to say something. His rage had started to build up inside of him, so he increased his pace to hopefully escape the gaze of dozens of the students around him.

Suddenly, a group of Hufflepuff girls stood right in front of Harry's way. They were sniggering evilly and glared at Harry at the same time.

"Hey, isn't that, Harry Potter?" One brunette girl stated.

"Yeah," one of the blonde girls replied. At this point, Harry was on the verge of exploding.

"Yeah, he was the one responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, or that's what they say."

"Yeah, and he's the one responsible for Voldemort's return," a red-headed girl howled.

Before Harry could say anything to his defense, Harper, who was watching the scene from afar, had come in from behind Harry.

"Uhm, excuse me," Harper stated at the group of girls.

"What do you want, Pryce?" The blonde girl hissed.

"Well, I want to get to the library, but unfortunately for me you guys are in the way," Harper replied in a pleasant way, "I suggest that you guys get out of the way."

"Oh really," the red- head threatened, "and what are you going to do about it?"

The red- head was a little taller than Harper was so, Harper felt a little intimidated, but that was just a little.

"Well, I can do this," Harper responded. Harper took out her wand and with a swish and flick she yelled, "Frogitimus!"

Without warning, the red-head had started to feel things from inside of her uniform climbing. Within seconds tons of frogs came popping out of her uniform. They came out through her neckline, through her sleeves and some exited down her skirt. Her friends tried to help her but they were completely grossed out.

Harry completely laughed at the whole scenario and so did the other students surrounding them.

"C'mon Harry," Harper yelled, grabbing Harry by wrists and fleeing from the scene completely out of breath from laughing.

They stopped running when they reached the entrance to the library. "Wait, Harry Wait," Harper called to Harry, "I just have to stop to catch my breath."

"That- was pretty amazing," Harry complimented Harper, still laughing.

"Thanks- I didn't expect it to turn out pretty hilarious!!" Harper replied, "That was great."

They both headed to the stone seats to catch their breaths from running and from laughing. "Those girls, they were really getting to you weren't they?" Harper asked, as softly as she can. Harry didn't reply, he'd just silently turned his head and looked the other way.

"It's ok, I know how you felt at that moment," Harper citied.

"How can you possibly know how I feel?" Harry whispered, just loud enough for Harper to hear.

"Because my family encompasses a lot of controversies with the Ministry of Magic, the Muggle Government, you name it they've done it," Harper explained, "and guess who ends up in between these controversies?"

"You?" Harry answered.

"Exactly, this is why I decided to attend Hogwarts this year………and to see who the real Harry Potter is, if he really is what they say he is."

"What? To see, if I'm really an untrustworthy, lying, violent, killer?" Harry replied angrily.

"No," Harper paused, "it turns out he is exactly like me."

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint," Harry scoffed.

"Who said I was disappointed?" Harper replied softly, staring at Harry. Harry turned to her, his anger calming down, and saw a smile developing on her face. Harry caught her gaze and was instantly spellbound by the way Harper's light brown eyes shined under the sun.

"I think it's time to get to class," Harper stated, getting up from her seat and gathering her books, "I have History so I can't be late."

Harry stood up at the same time gathering his books, "Oh yeah right."

"Ok, bye Harry."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Ok"


	4. Sticks and Stones

Chapter 4- Sticks and Stones

"Morning," Harry greeted Harper as he sat in front of her for breakfast.

"Wow, you're up early," Harper replied, eating a piece of toast.

"Yeah, well I just want to get an early start, I guess," Harry stated, giving Harper a smile. He took some toast and placed it on his plate and opened a copy of the Daily Prophet, and only read an article on some giant ape loose at New York City. For the rest of breakfast, Harry and Harper talked about anything that came to mind, such as stories of summer vacations and hilarious jokes and pranks.

"Are Ron and Hermione performing their prefect duties again?" Harper asked, after finishing her breakfast.

Harry closed the copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Neville Longbottom, and replied, "Yea. When I got up in the morning, Ron wasn't there. This is a new side of him that I thought that I would never get to see."

Harper gave a laugh and gathers her things to leave. Harper and Harry exited the Great Hall together heading for their morning class, which they have together, Herbology. Before they could reach the greenhouse where Herbology classes were held, Harry and Harper had another encounter with Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look what we have here boys, Hogwart's new love birds," Draco criticized.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry bellowed. Deep inside his anger was rising again, and had felt the urge to hit Malfoy square on the jaw.

"Oooh, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning," Draco retorted. Crabbe and Goyle simply laughed at Draco's remark. "What would a pathetic fool like you, be doing with a girl like her?" Draco asked, pointing at Harper.

"Careful Draco, with a tone like that you almost seem desperate?" Harper retorted. She was getting a bit nervous and uncomfortable but she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You know," Draco began as he moved closer to Harper, "I've always had a soft spot for girls like you, feisty."

"Ugh," Harper responded in disgust. Draco placed his finger under her chin and asked, "Why are you with pathetic Potter? I mean you do read the news don't you? He's a murderer, a killer."

Harry was about to punch Draco in the jaw but, Crabbe and Goyle had easily detained him for they were twice Harry's size.

"IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR-"

"You swear what? You'll kill me? Like what you did to Cedric Diggory?" Draco taunted, turning his attention to Harry, whose arms are held behind him by Crabbe and Goyle. "Let him go," Draco commanded his goons, "we've had too much fun here."

After Draco and his goons had left, Harper ran to Harry to check if he was alright. Harry stood there silent.

"Harry, are you ok?" Harper asked him again, but he didn't respond. He picked up his books and, without a word, left to the greenhouse.

Harry didn't speak to Harper at all throughout Herbology. Ron and Hermione noticed the change in their best friend and consulted Harper.

Harper told Ron and Hermione everything that had happened before Herbology, when they had met up in front of the library.

"Oh, that's why," Ron groaned.

"What?" Harper questioned anxiously.

"It's just that since the incident Harry has just became sensitive when it comes to-"

"The rise of Lord Voldemort and Cedric's death," Harper finished Hermione's sentence before she could.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Ron groaned again

"Poor Harry," Hermione began, "people blame him for you-know-who's coming to power and the death of Cedric."

The rest of the day and throughout dinner, Harper couldn't take her mind off of Harry. She couldn't help herself but to think whether he has already come down to eat, how he is feeling or what he's doing at this very moment. After dinner, she headed over to the library to try to concentrate on completing the assignment for Snape's class. No matter how hard she tries to stop thinking about Harry, it just hasn't work. So she decided to wrap things up in the library and head over to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest.

When she got to the tower, she was surprised to see that the common room was nearly empty. The only person in the room was sitting on the couch placed in front of the fireplace.

She walked towards the couch to see who it is and to her surprise it was Harry.

"Harry?"

"Harper." Upon seeing her Harry got up from the couch, to his feet and faced Harper.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Harper asked trying to keep her voice as soft s possible.

"I just wanted to be alone," Harry replied in a very depressed pitch.

"Oh, well okay, uhm, I guess I'll just go upstairs then goodnight." Harper turned away from Harry and made her way up the stairs, which led to the girl's dormitory.

"Harper, wait"

Harper stopped where she stood and turned to face Harry.

"Goodnight," Harry said, and then he sat back down on the couch and gazed at the fire.

"Goodnight." Harper turned around and headed to the girl's dorm.


	5. The Great Hall and Under the Oak Tree

Chapter 5- The Great Hall and Under the Oak Tree

It has been a month since their encounter with Draco and his goons, since then Harry has been trying to avoid any contact with Harper. In the other hand, Harper is doing the complete opposite.

_Wh_y _won't he talk to me? Have I done anything wrong? Or maybe I had said something to offend him or something. Oh, what did I do? _

Harper thought to herself as she sat in the library, in front of her Potions book, forcing herself to study for her next class, but it seems like all she could concentrate on is…well, Harry.

"Hey," Hermione greeted Harper, "d'you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," Harper replied without much enthusiasm.

As Hermione pulled out the chair across from Harper, she had noticed that Harper seemed a out of it.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Harper, as she took her Herbology book.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Harper replied.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "Or is it because a certain _someone_ hasn't been talking to you lately?"

Harper glanced at Hermione, then stared back down on her book, which was still on the same page as to when she opened it an hour ago.

"Don't worry he'll come around."

"But, I want to know why he's ignoring me"

"He's just…trying to protect you"

"Protecting me from who?!" Harper asked, with her voice rising, "Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"So he's trying to protect me from Malfoy by_ ignoring_ me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Awkward." Harper replied staring at Hermione completely confused.

"Yup," Hermione replied, reading her textbook.

"Hermione, d'you mind I haven't taken my lunch yet?" Harper asked, closing her book.

"Oh no, go on I don't mind," Hermione replied, as Harper stood up from her chair.

"Ok bye," Harper waved at Hermione as she made her way to the exit of the library. She made her way to the Great Hall, dodging every student that got in the way.

The first few people that she had spotted as she walked through the entrance of the Great Hall was the Weasleys, Ron and Ginny, and sitting beside Ron, Harry. Harper walked towards them and as she was about to pass them, she had noticed Harry looking at her.

"Hey guys," Harper greeted them as she passed by.

"Hey" Ron and Ginny replied simultaneously, with smiles, but Harry just stared back at his food pretending to eat. It was until Harper had left to the Patil sisters, when Harry had looked back up eyeing Harper as she walked away.

"When are you ever going to stop this charade of yours?" Ron asked eating a biscuit, "I hope you know that it's killing her you ignoring her like this?"

"How would you know?" Harry asked, grabbing a bagel from the bread basket.

"I talked to her once or twice before Quidditch practice," Ron replied, while applying butter on his bread.

"Well, the less time she spends with me, the less trouble she'll be into."

"And by 'Trouble' you mean with…Malfoy?" Ron asked, getting a bite from his bread.

"Well, yeah," Harry replied.

"Well, if you ask me Harry, with or without you, he's still going to be harassing her," Ginny said, taking a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"How would-"

"Harry, look."

Ron pointed at Harper, who was sitting across the Patil sisters. Malfoy was sitting beside her holding her chin, forcing her to look at him. Every single time Harper tried to look away, Draco would pull her to face him. Harry saw that Draco had his infamous malevolent smile plotted on his face, which made his temper rise. Harry got up and made his way towards Malfoy, with Ginny and Ron behind him.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" Harry asked, fuming.

Every student surrounding them dropped their eating utensils and turned all their attention to the problem that had abruptly arose.

"I was just asking your girlfriend here for a small kiss," Malfoy responded, attempting to kiss Harper.

"Stop it, Malfoy," Harper said, trying to fight off Malfoy.

"Hey!!" Harry yelled, grabbing Malfoy by the collar, "I told you that if you ever touched her I'd kill you!!"

"Harry, stop!!" Ron ordered, trying to get Harry's grip on Malfoy loose.

"Oh, I hope that you haven't forgotten that I'm a school prefect," Malfoy retorted, with a malicious smile.

"Harry," Harper called out, standing up, "Harry, no, he's not worth it."

Harry looked angrily at Malfoy, debating in his mind whether he should hit him or not.

"Harry, just let him go," Harper said, holding Harry's arm. Harper looked into Harry's eyes and saw anger, pure anger. Yet, deep down inside she could still see a little quantity of pity still lingering about.

Harry loosened his grip on Malfoy's collar, and soon he released him.

"Leave Malfoy!!" Ron ordered.

"Wait 'til my father hears about this…This is not the end of it Potter!!" Malfoy yelled, as he turned and left.

Harper turned to the Patil sisters, while grabbing her books, "I'm going to head back to the common room."

"Aww… but Harper-"

"No, I really do need to leave," Harper interrupted Pavarti before she could finish.

Harper turned to Ginny and Ron, who was still standing behind her. "Bye guys and thanks."

When she turned towards the exit, she noticed that Harry was standing just right in front of her. She wanted to just walk right passed him or at least to try to make eye contact but couldn't. Harry at the same time was thinking on what he's going to, and what he wants to do.

_Come on Harry say something to her… Please say something, Harper. I know now ignoring was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life. Say something Harry, she's just right there…Look at her, how could I had just ignored her like that??_

"Thanks," Harper said, walking fast towards the exit. As she finally got out of the Great Hall, she headed to the spot where she felt most comfortable, at the courtyard under the oak tree.

"Harry?" Ron groaned.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to go after her, mate?" Ron asked, giving him a slight push on the shoulders.

Harry looked at Ron and for awhile they looked at each other. Finally realizing what he should do, Harry ran out of the Great Hall after grabbing his books from where he was sitting.

"Good luck!!" Ginny sang.

Harry finally reached the common room, only to find out that most of Gryffindor was there but Harper.

"Hermione," Harry approached, "have you seen Harper?"

"Sorry, the last place I had seen her was in the library," Hermione replied, placing her book down.

"Is she in the girl's dormitory?" Harry questioned, looking around the common room hoping to see Harper.

"No…Harry I think that you should relax," Hermione suggested, looking very worried.

"No, there's- I gotta go, I have got to look for her," Harry responded, running out of the common room.

_Where can she be?? The library?_

Harry made his way to the library and searched it. He asked every student that was in there and searched every aisle, but he couldn't find her. Harry searched ever floor, except for the third floor of course, and every corridor in the castle. He decided to head back to the Great Hall, hoping that she would've gone back. He was running out of options, and he knew that. With all hopes nearly fading, he had finally spotted her, sitting under the old oak tree, where Malfoy was turned into a ferret by phony Professor Mooney in their 4th year.

Harry approached her without knowing what to say.

"Are you finally over of ignoring me?" Harper asked, still reading her Herbology book. She closed her book and looked up at Harry who was still standing.

"D'you mind if I have a seat?" Harry asked.

Harper moved her books to make space for Harry to sit.

"Look, I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. Harper was staring everywhere else but at Harry. "I know you're probably mad at me for ignoring you these couple of days but it was for your own good or at least I thought I was. I was just trying to protect you"

"Protect me? From what? From who?" Harper argued.

"From Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah him, but it seems like no matter what I do, it'll never change. Malfoy will still keep-"

"Harry, I don't need anyone to protect me, especially you," Harper interrupted.

"Yes, I-"

"No you don't!!" Harper argued.

"Yes I do," Harry persisted.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP PERSISTING THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT ME?!!!" Harper bellowed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!! I LIKE YOU!! I really, really like you Harper" Harry admitted.

Harper was instantly taken aback. They both fell silent. Harper turned away from Harry, again trying to avoid eye contact.

Harper got up and turned away from Harry. "Since when?"

Harry was surprised with her question and instantly got up, "since the day I first saw you, in the train."

He walked up behind Harper, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry I treated you like that…I'm sorry Harper" Harry whispered.

She turned around to face him with tears forming in her eyes.

"And I thought the whole time I had said something wrong," Harper giggled as her tears had started to roll down cheeks.

"No, how can you possibly think that about yourself?" Harry responded, wrapping his arms around Harper, "you're absolutely perfect."

After the whole fiasco in the Great Hall and the argument under the old oak tree, it has made Harper realize that she feels the same way as Harry feels about her. That night they stayed in front of the fireplace, talking and admiring each other as if it was their last night together.


	6. You and Me

Chapter 6- You and Me

"So it Harry's with Harper now?" Ginny asked Hermione, as she grabbed a bagel from the bread basket.

It's been 5 weeks since Harry confessed how he really feels about Harper and since then they have become inseparable.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Hermione responded, looking at Harper and Harry who was sitting at the other end of the table having breakfast.

"They look cute together don't they?" Ginny commented, pouring juice into her glass.

"Yeah, they really do and they seemed to be totally inseparable," Hermione giggled.

"So d'you have Quidditch practice today?" Harper asked after getting a bite from her bagel.

"Yeah I do, but I'm thinking of not attending today's practice," Harry replied then taking a sip from his glass of orange.

"Why not? Isn't your first game this weekend?"

Harry dropped his spoon and placed his hand on top of Harper's hand.

"Well, I was wondering if we could spend time together, you know, under the old oak tree."

Harper giggled as she placed her other hand above his. "I didn't know that you would be this romantic."

"Well, I'm only like this when I'm with you," Harry sighed.

"Aww, that's really sweet!! But," Harper paused, "But I promised Professor McGonagall that I would help her out with grading papers later."

"Oh, ok sure," Harry replied, disappointed, withdrawing his hands. Harry looked at Harper then looked down on his plate.

Harper noticed Harry's reaction; she felt really bad and wanted to make it up to him. "Hey."

Harry looked up at her, feeling really rejected.

"Later, before practice, under the old oak tree." Harper said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harry laughed, "Under the old oak tree."

"Ok."

They left the Great Hall together and headed to their first class of the day.

_I can't wait to be with you._

During his classes, Harry's has done nothing but think of the things that could possibly happen later under the oak tree with Harper. Once in awhile he would glance in Harper's direction, just to adore her very image.

Time passed and the afternoon came and made its entrance. Harper came out of the library after studying for her Potions exam and made her way to the oak tree where she and Harry had decided to meet up.

As she arrived, she saw a red blanket laid out on the lawn and saw Harry, who had already changed into his Quidditch robes, standing waiting for her arrival.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed, giving Harper a hug, "I thought you'd forgotten."

"I could never forget about you," Harper replied, looking at Harry.

They sat down on the blanket with Harry leaning on the tree and Harper leaning on Harry.

"So how was your day today?" Harper asked, caressing Harry's arms.

"Well, I couldn't keep you out of my mind today," Harry replied, whispering in Harper's ear, "I just couldn't wait to get you into my arms."

Harper giggled and looked at Harry. "Well, you got me here now."

Harry gazed into her eyes, and gently caressed every inch of Harper's face.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered. Harper gave him a smile and instantly felt a warm feeling taking over her body.

"I'm really falling hard for you," Harry continued whispering. Harry leaned a little closer to Harper.

"Harry I-"

Their lips touched before Harper could finish her sentence. Harry kissed her and then she kissed back. Their tongues searched for each other as Harper gently placed her hand on Harry's, and gently guided it down her waist.

"I want you," Harper whispered, as they broke their kiss. Harry smiled and pulled her back into a kiss.

They broke their kiss again, and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Harry whispered. Harper looked at him in shock. She didn't reply making Harry nervous.

"Now would be a good time to say something……Harper?"

She simply looked at him without saying a word. She finally came to her senses and said, "Harry," Harper paused.

Harry felt very nervous and anxious of what Harper was about to say. Harper smiled and said the very words Harry longed to hear.

"I love you too."

When the clock shown 4, Harry walked Harper to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was reading a romance novel, Harry and Harper faced each other.

"I wish I didn't have to attend practice," Harry stated, caressing Harper's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be finished helping Professor McGonagall by the time your practice ends, so I'll be here." Harper replied, leaning her forehead to Harry's.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now go before you get in trouble. I'm just going to drop my stuff and then I'll head on over to Professor McGonagall's Office. Go."

Harry kissed her and kissed her again.

"Awwww," the Fat Lady sniffed as she saw them, "You both are so sweet to each other!!!"

Harry and Harper looked at the Fat Lady as they pulled each other into a hug.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, as he broke the hug and left. Harper waited for him to disappear into the corridor leading to the Quidditch field before she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Dea La Mortus," Harper said the password to the Fat Lady.

"You're a lucky girl you know that," the Fat Lady announced.

"Thank- You," Harper replied as the Fat Lady swung her portrait open.

After practice had ended, Harry showered, got dressed and rushed to the Gryffindor common room, with his robes hanging on one arm and carrying his broom on the other. As he entered the common room, the first person that he had noticed was Harper, who was standing next to the window, observing the last rays of the sun as it sets.

"Hey," Harry greeted Harper, as he wrapped his arms around her from the back, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harper answered, placing her arms above Harry's.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just you-" Harper paused, turning around to face Harry, "Let's eat dinner."

"Oh I'm up for that."

Harry and Harper had dinner with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. After they ate, Harry and Harper decided to stay back while the others went up to the Gryffindor common room. Half an hour later, they decided to head up to the common room. They talked and laughed on the way up to the common room and when they finally got there, it was empty; every Gryffindor student is already in their respective dorm rooms.

The room was lit only by the fireplace. The rain tapped on the window giving the room a mysterious feeling.

"So are you going to head up into bed?" Harry asked, while holding onto Harper's hand.

"Yeah I think I am, you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ok good night," Harper gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

Unexpectedly, Harry grabbed Harper by the arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue entered hers, as she brushed his hair with her fingers. Harry made his way down her neck and back to her lips. "I want you," Harry whispered. Harper placed her hand on Harry's and guided it down her waist and lower.

Harry set Harper down on the couch behind her, with the fire dying in the fireplace. Soon the only source of light left is from the moonlight. Harper removed Harry's tie, unbuttoned his shirt and explored his chest. Harry caressed Harper's silk- like legs and made his way under her skirt. Soon they were ready for the next step of their relationship.

"Wait," Harper ordered, breaking the kiss. She saw the contours of Harry's athletic chest, just on top of her, making her heart jump. While Harry, on the other hand, examined Harper's beauty and only her bra on her barely dressed chest.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked. Harper looked at him and thought if this is how she really wanted this to go. She pulled him closer by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and kissed him.

"Maybe we should only go this far for now," Harper answered. Deep down inside Harry felt a little disappointed but he loves her and he's willing to wait for her.

"Ok, whatever you want," Harry whispered with a smile. Harper pulled Harry by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Half and hour later Harry fell beside Harper allowing her to lie on his arm.

"How was that for our first make- out session?" Harper asked, giggling.

"It was perfect," Harry replied, "You were perfect."

"You're not disappointed about- you know"

"No of course not" Harry paused, "I love you Harper, and I'm willing to wait for you."

With that being said, Harper got on top of Harry and kissed him. "I love you, Harry"

"Forever and ever babe," Harry replied with a smile.

Before they slept they buttoned up their uniforms just in case they were to wake up late. They talked and joked about other things before they fell asleep in each others arms. The next day, students of Gryffindor were greeted by a surprise, a surprise that would keep the rest of the Gryffindor students talking.

"Harry and Harper Pryce, a couple?" Neville asked, carrying Trevor on one hand.

"It seems like it," Ginny replied, smiling, "awww… their just the cutest couple aren't they?"

Everyone in Gryffindor surrounded the couch where Harry and Harper slept. Ohs and Ahs came out of the crowding students as they watched the couple sleep.

"Alright people break it up, break it up!! There's nothing to see here," Ginny announced, "can't you give the couple their privacy?"

The crowd that was once surrounding the couple was instantly cleared just as Harper and Harry had awoken.

"Morning," Harry greeted Harper, sitting up.

"Morning," Harper replied, giving Harry a kiss, "breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

They headed up to their respective dormitory, cleaned up and got ready for breakfast.


	7. Invisible

Chapter 7- Invisible

"Harry, where are we going?"

"Trust me."

Harry and Harper were running to through the crowded corridor, past the students and didn't stop until they got to the seventh floor.

"Wait here ok," Harry ordered.

Harry walked past a clear wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times, in deep thought. Harper looked at Harry quizzically and not knowing what to expect. Astonishingly, a door had magically appeared.

"Harry, did that door just appear out of thin air?"

"Well, yeah," Harry replied, with a big smile, "C'mon."

Harry grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her with him as they went through the door that had just appeared. The room was dim and was just the same size as the Gryffindor common room the only difference was the size of the windows, which was a bit smaller than the ones in the common room. There was a maroon couch fit for five, maroon colored Victorian rugs and about 30 throw pillows which was neatly positioned on different places of the floor. The only sources of light were lighted candles floating in different parts of the room and a lit fire place.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," Harry said. Harper was astonished with how the room looked.

"Harry, this is so-"

"Romantic?" Harry interrupted as he hugged Harper from the back and rested his head on her shoulders

"Well, I was going for amazing but Romantic works too," Harper replied, kissing his cheek.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her in the eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you look extremely gorgeous under this light?" Harry asked seductively.

"Oh shut up," Harper replied, giving him a kiss on the lips. She ran to the couch which is positioned in front of the fireplace and lied down. "Oh my gosh, this is my heaven."

Harry approached her, sitting on the floor while she lay down on the couch, "You're my heaven."

Harper looked at Harry. The light reflecting off of him made Harper's heart skip a beat and made her feel nervous. She gazed at him as he gazed at her. He gently caressed her face and examined how her eyes glittered enhancing her beauty. Harry moved closer until their nose grazed each other. Harper stood up from the couch and walked towards the part of the room with most of the throw pillows, while keeping a seductive eye contact with Harry. Harry got up from where he sat and followed her, she leaned her back up against the wall. As he reached and faced her, he placed one hand up against the wall, as if trying to push it and cupped Harper's face with his free hand.

"I want you," Harry whispered. Harry kissed Harper passionately, and moved his hand up her skirt.

"Harry," Harper moaned breaking the kiss. Harry removed his hand from under her skirt and looked at Harper, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said backing away from Harper. Harper looked at him and thought to herself.

_Harper what's the matter with you? Harry's is just right there. You know that you want him…he's backing away from you do something!!_

Without hesitation, Harper grabbed Harry, pulled him into a passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Harry laid Harper down on the throw pillows on the floor without breaking the kiss. Harper pulled away with her arms still wrapped around him.

"Oh shoot, what time is it? I totally forgot. I promised to help Ginny with her Charms essay!!" Harper began, "Harry I'm sorry but I have to go."

"But can't Hermione help her?" Harry asked, standing up.

"No, she can't because of her prefect duties." Harper replied collecting her books, giving Harry a kiss and rushing out, "I'll see you at dinner!!'

_Perfect, just perfect. A romantic moment ruined. It's going to take awhile to conjure this perfect room back. Oh well…_

Harry gathered his things and took one last look at the room where he expected to have the most romantic evening at. After he had exited the room, the door instantly vanished. He strolled down the staircase deep in thought.

"Hello Harry," a soft pitched voice greeted him from behind. Harry had instantly recognized the voice. _Cho Chang._

Harry turned to face Cho expecting to see her accompanied by her friends, but to his surprise she was alone.

"Hi Harry," Cho greeted him again with a smile.

"Hey Cho," Harry greeted back with a smile. _She looks cuter than she did before…_ Harry thought to himself as he examined Cho from top to bottom. _No Harry!! You're with Harper, remember??_ Harry immediately turned away trying to avoid eye contact with Cho.

"Harry is there something the matter? Cho asked quizzically, shifting her books.

"Um..no of course not. It's good to see you again Cho," Harry answered, looking back at Cho smiling.

"So- um, you're with Harper now?"

"Yeah, pretty much yeah."

There was a dreading silence lingering in the air surrounding them, leaving them both feeling uncomfortable.

"So where you headed?" Cho asked anxiously.

"Um, I'm heading to the Quidditch field actually, you?"

"Uh, the library."

"Hey do you want me to walk you there?" Harry offered, hoping that she would accept it.

"Sure, why not," Cho replied with a big smile. Harry walked Cho all the way to the library, while laughing and telling stories about how the centaurs took care of Professor Dolores Umbridge when she was chased into the Dark Forest.

"Well, here we are. The Library," Cho stated, as they reached the entrance door of the library, "it was good talking to you again, Harry."

"Yeah, same to you," Harry replied. Harry looked at her one last time before he was to say bye. Harry had started to think to himself again.

_She's so beautiful…I don't know I could ever really forget about her. _

"So Ginny, have you got all the information needed for your paper?" Harper asked, looking at Ginny. Ginny and Harper planned to meet up at the Gryffindor common room to finish up Ginny's essay but, it was full of male students debating over the best Quidditch teams and players, so they decided to move on over to the library where it is certain for them to work in peace and quiet.

"Well of course- " Ginny replied, stopping dead in her tracks as they turned from the corner to the library, "Harper."

"What? Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny raised a finger pointing towards two people who happened to be standing in front of the entrance of the library.

"Har- " Ginny pulled Harper behind the corner from where they came from.

"Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Shhhh. I could hear them," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny! What the- I'm not going to spy on Harry. I trust him," Harper whispered, trying her best to prevent herself from talking in a normal tone.

"But don't you want to know what Harry does when you're not around? Don't tell me that you're not at least a bit interested on the scene that's taking place. No one's around…it's just Cho and him-"

"Ok fine be quiet, I can't hear them," Harper raged, hiding behind the corner listening in on Harry and Cho's conversation.

"Maybe we can talk again, in another day." Cho chuckled, shifting her books again for the fifth time.

"Yeah, we should." Harry replied, "Well, I'll see you around Cho."

Harry turned and started to walk away until Cho grabbed him in the arm.

"Harry wait." Harry turned around with Cho still holding on to his arm, "Have you ever thought about us?"

Harry looked at her with much infatuation. "Cho, you were always with Cedric. You never even knew I was alive, and even after he-" Harry paused and cleared his throat, "I was still invisible to you."

"But- "

"I'm sorry, Cho. I've already gave my heart to Harper just as how you've gave yours to Cedric. I love her, so I'm so sorry… Bye." Harry turned around, half relieved and half regretful of what he had just said.

_I'm sorry, Cho…But I really do love Harper, she means so much too me…and she chose me, out of all the guys she could've had, she chose me over all of them…_

Cho watched as Harry walked away and disappeared into the distance not knowing what else to do.

Harper felt a rush of energy going through her body. She heard every word that had came out of Harry's mouth and took it in her heart.

"I- love him," Harper whispered to herself, "and he loves me."

"Well, now at least that he's truly faithful," Ginny commented, as she placed her hand on Harper's shoulder, "you're one lucky girl."

A smile developed on Harper's face. "So are you going to go to him?" Ginny asked, as she was examining the smile developing on Harper's face.

"Can I get back to you on that essay?"

"Just go to him Harper!" Ginny ordered pointing to the direction Harry went. Before Harper ran off to find Harry, Harper checked the entrance of the library to make sure that Cho wasn't around anymore, when the coast was clear she ran off.

Harper ran through the empty hallway, towards the Great Hall, hoping that he would be there. As she got there she searched for him, but couldn't find him.

_Where can he be?? Harry where are you? THE OLD OAK TREE!!_

Harper ran to the old oak tree and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him standing under the tree where he had first told her that he has feelings for her. He had removed his long black robe, and placed it on the base of the tree along with his books. He stared at the last rays of the sunset, with his sleeves rolled up and his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Harry." Harper said as she approached him. In an instant, he turned to face her, revealing a small part of his athletic chest, which made Harper go weak in the knees.

"I thought you would be with Ginny, working on her essay."

"Her essay can wait, and Hermione should be nearly done with her prefect duties anyway and-" Harper paused, examining and then caressing Harry's chest.

"And?"

"And I feel that this is where I needed to be. Here, with you."

They gazed at each others eyes, and slowly moved into a kiss.

"I love you," Harper whispered. Harry stopped and looked at her for a moment and within seconds pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue searched for hers and started another episode of another romantic moment, which he never wants to end.


	8. Time Spent Apart

Chapter 8- Time spent Apart

It's been two weeks since Harry's furtive conversation with Cho, and since then he hasn't mentioned a word about it to Harper. Little by little, he feels the guilt rising in him as the hours passed. Harry has tried in countless occasions to tell her about the conversation but he didn't have the heart to hurt the person whom he'd recently started a relationship with.

The past couple of days Harry and Harper have been spending most of their time apart due to their obligations to their school extracurricular activities and their classes. Harry has been busy with the order, Quidditch and his classes, while Harper had started to have difficulties with managing S.P.E.W with Hermione, tutoring advance sixth and seventh year students either in Occlumency or Ancient Runes and not too mention, her classes.

Whenever Harper would have spare time on her hands Harry would be at the Quidditch field or with the Order and whenever Harry had free time Harper would be helping Hermione out making clothes for the house elves or will be tutoring a class.

"Hey," Harper greeted him, as she came out of the library. Harry had been waiting outside of the library as Hermione had gone in to call her out.

"Oh hey," Harry began giving Harper a kiss on the cheeks, "you know the plans we made for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to be able to make it… I'm sorry," Harry apologized as he tried to avoid eye contact with Harper.

"Well, why not?"

"The team needs the extra time on the field if we plan to beat Slytherin next weekend, I'm really sorry. I know how-"

"Don't worry, it's ok," Harper interupted, "I need to do some stuff for transfiguration class anyway."

"I have some spare time right now if you want to you know-" Harry said seductively, pulling Harper into a hug; he wrapped his hands around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," Harper droned, giving Harry another kiss, this time in the lips, "If I want to get this stuff out of the way I better do it now, which means I gotta go, I'll see you."

Harry gave Harper one last kiss before he had allowed her to leave. As he stood there watching Harper disappear into the distance, the vivid image of their first kiss instantaneously popped into his head.

"I miss her already," Harry whispered to himself.

"Hey Harry," Hermione called out to him and walked to his side. He was still facing the direction that Harper had last been, "miss her already huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Harry began, placing his hands in his pockets, "we haven't been spending much time as we did a few weeks ago."

"Well, what can I say Harry. You're both in school and you have other obligations to attend to."

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin on his face. "You know since she and I have been spending less time with each other, sometimes I get to thinking that our relationship is based on a strong reaction of infatuation. Do you think that we rushed in our relationship?"

"I can't really tell, Harry," Hermione answered, "but then again, you both spent a great amount of time with each other. Harry, you have to admit since Harper came into your life you have been spending less time with Ron and I."

"Yeah, well, let's not forget to mention that you're both prefects with prefect duties," Harry retorted. Hermione giggled, as they headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Touché………good point."

They continued walking until they had reached the corridor that led straight to the Quidditch field; from there they went their separate ways.

"Harry, don't worry, just be patient. You and Harper really are meant for each other, you love each other. You love her, she loves you. Trust me on this one, I can see it in both of your eyes whenever you too are together," Hermione acknowledged. Harry looked at her and saw that she had really meant what she had said.

"Thanks, Hermione you don't know how much that really means to me," Harry replied, feeling touched by the words that was just said.

The afternoon passed and the night came. Harry rushed to the Gryffindor common room to catch up with Harper, but to his surprise most of Gryffindor was present except for Harper. He headed down to the Great Hall, in great hopes that Harper would be there waiting for him but, she wasn't. He spotted Ron, with Neville and Dean Thomas having dinner and had decided to approach them.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted the three as he approached them. Neville, Dean, and Ron welcomed him with a smile.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Ron exclaimed, as he moved his stuff to make room for Harry to sit.

"Ron, have you guys seen Harper?" Harry questioned, as he took a seat next too him. He had noticed Neville and dean exchange looks of curiosity.

"No, sorry, mate. Haven't seen her all day, why?" Dean replied, looking sternly at Harry.

Harry didn't reply, he just stared at every person entering the Great Hall hoping that Harper would all of a sudden make her way in.

"Harry?" Ron called with a very vexed gazed, "Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"But, you were just asking about Har-"

"Forget about it, Neville," Harry interrupted, "she probably just got held back or something."

Harry sat quietly, thinking to himself all throughout dinner. It saddened him that Harper didn't show up at dinner at all and saddened him even more when he got to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was clearly able to see that Harper hasn't even come up yet. For the first time in months, Harry felt alone and unwanted and just wanted to stay in his room, undisturbed. Without saying a word to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he headed to the boys dorm, leaving the rest concerned and perplexed.

Harper got in late, when majority of Gryffindor was fast asleep. Luckily, for her she had a good reason for being up so late at night. As she got in, she had noticed Hermione sitting across the fireplace, finishing up an assignment. She approached her and took a seat on the chair next to the fireplace.

"Finishing up an assignment?" Harper asked, curiously. Hermione looked up at her placing her quill on top o her parchment which she was writing on. She examined Harper, and leaned back, relaxing her hands.

"Pretty much yeah," Hermione replied, looking at Harper, who was unloading her bag, "helping out with McGonagall?"

"Yeah," Harper replied, with guilt in her voice, "and Harry?"

"Asleep."

Harper leaned to the couch resting her back against the cushion of the couched and gazed at the fire dancing in the fireplace. Silence filled the room, and the cackling of the fire was completely overbearing.

"What's going on with you too?"

"There's just too many things placed on us and we both underestimated it," Harper paused. She gazed again at the fire, examining its flames and amount of light it gives off.

"You know," Harper continued, breaking her gaze and staring at Hermione, "since Harry and I have been spending less time together, I sometimes come to think that our relationship was all based on nothing but a strong jolt of infatuation."

"You both are a lot more alike then you see," Hermione paused, "you two are two of a kind and you guys don't even see it."

"What d'you mean?" Harper looked at Hermione with much curiosity.

"He mentioned those exact same words, just before he left for Quidditch practice."

"He did?" Harper asked. She exhaled as she leaned back, "what if it is true?" Harper whispered to herself. She looked up at Hermione, with tears forming in her eyes, "I mean, you said it yourself. Harry and I were both thinking of it. What if it is true?" Hermione stood up and sat closer to Harper, attempting to bring comfort to her friend.

"Harper, you both love each other. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him; I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you," Hermione commented. Harper looked down full of shame.

"I feel like I had let him down somehow."

"Harper no, you mustn't feel that way. Both of you must stop feeling this way, or it'll just drive you even further away from each other."

A tear fell from Harper's eye, but she instantly wiped it away before Hermione could even notice. "I've got to go to bed, I've got a long day tomorrow."

Harper gathered her things and headed to the girls dormitory.

"Harper," Hermione called out, just as she was about to head up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, "talk to him."

Harper nodded and headed up the stairs. As she got there, the girls of the Gryffindor house were all tucked and asleep on their four- poster beds. Harper changed out of her school robes and into a t- shirt and pajamas. She untied her hair, and placed the ribbon on top of her bed side table. She picked up her brush, which was given to her from her grandmother just right before she boarded the train to Hogwarts, and started to brush her hair removing tangles and knots.

As she sat there on her bed, brushing her hair, she started to imagine the time Harry had first told her how he felt. It made her giggle at times, remembering that they were in arguing terms when Harry had confessed.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Protect me? From what? From who?" Harper argued.

"From Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah him, but it seems like no matter what I do, it'll never change. Malfoy will still keep-"

"Harry, I don't need anyone to protect me, especially you," Harper interrupted.

"Yes, I-"

"No you don't!!" Harper argued.

"Yes I do," Harry persisted.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP PERSISTING THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT ME?!!!" Harper bellowed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!! I LIKE YOU!! I really, really like you Harper" Harry admitted.

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

Harper placed the brush unsympathetically back down on her bed- side table.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"And I thought the whole time I had said something wrong," Harper giggled as her tears had started to roll down cheeks.

"No, how can you possibly think that about yourself?" Harry responded, wrapping his arms around Harper, "you're absolutely perfect."

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

Tears had started to fall from her eyes and felt sorrow building up inside of her.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Well, I was wondering if we could spend time together, you know, under the old oak tree."

Harper giggled as she placed her other hand above his. "I didn't know that you would be this romantic."

"Well, I'm only like this when I'm with you," Harry sighed.

"Aww, that's really sweet!! But," Harper paused, "But I promised Professor McGonagall that I would help her out with grading papers later."

"Oh, ok sure," Harry replied, disappointed, withdrawing his hands. Harry looked at Harper then looked down on his plate.

Harper noticed Harry's reaction; she felt really bad and wanted to make it up to him. "Hey."

Harry looked up at her, feeling really rejected.

"Later, before practice, under the old oak tree." Harper said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harry laughed, "Under the old oak tree."

"Ok."

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

The more she scanned the memories they shared together, the more she felt disheartened. Soon she couldn't help but to clamber into bed and fell into a sob. Soon tears fell from her eyes and started to cry softly and uncontrollably, until she fell asleep.

Harry stared at the ceiling of his four poster bed; feeling lost and is extremely deep in thought. He thought of the times which he had spent with Harper before they were ever an item. The events that ran through his mind, helped him remember how he had felt on those exact moments. Without realizing it, tears started to form and trickled down the corner of his eyes. He missed feeling that way; knowing that someone actually wants to spend their being with him, to care for him, to love him.

'I love you, Harry'

Those words whispered in his ears as he lay in bed, thinking of those special memories. At that point, he wanted her; he wanted to see her, and longed to feel her touch. Harry fell into a deep slumber to dream of what should've been.

----------DREAM----------

"I could never forget about you," Harper replied, looking at Harry.

They sat down on the blanket with Harry leaning on the tree and Harper leaning on Harry.

"So how was your day today?" Harper asked, caressing Harry's arms.

"Well, I couldn't keep you out of my mind today," Harry replied, whispering in Harper's ear, "I just couldn't wait to get you into my arms."

Harper giggled and looked at Harry. "Well, you got me here now."

Harry gazed into her eyes, and gently caressed every inch of Harper's face.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered. Harper gave him a smile and instantly felt a warm feeling taking over her body.

"I'm really falling hard for you," Harry continued whispering. Harry leaned a little closer to Harper.

"Harry I-"

Their lips touched before Harper could finish her sentence. Harry kissed her and then she kissed back. Their tongues searched for each other as Harper gently placed her hand on Harry's, and gently guided it down her waist.

"I want you," Harper whispered, as they broke their kiss. Harry smiled and pulled her back into a kiss.


	9. Arguments and Letters

Chapter 9- Arguments and Letters

Harry woke up to a gloomy, rainy, morning. Rain drops fell against the window, giving off unbearable poundings. Harry got up from bed and dressed in his regular muggle clothes, for the day which he woke up to is the first day of a long weekend. As soon as he finished getting dressed, he lazily made his way down to the common room. There the rest of the Gryffindor students were conversing, enjoying what the weekend has to offer. He looked around the room for some familiar faces, and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny conversing with one another at one corner of the room, completely segregated from everyone else.

Harry approached them hoping to get his situation with Harper out of his mind for at least a couple of minutes.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in deep conversation until Ginny had spotted Harry heading towards them.

"Harry!!" Ginny greeted, lifting up her head in excitement. Hermione and Ron turned around to greet him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Harry," Hermione paused, "we were just about to head down to breakfast. Want to join us?'

"Sure, I can eat an elephant right now." Harry responded, rubbing his stomach.

"Ha ha, elephant, that's funny," Ron joked.

"Have you guys seen Harper?" Harry questioned, as he had noticed that she wasn't around, as usual. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in disdain, and then looked back at Harry.

"Harry," Hermione began, "she apologizes… that she won't make to breakfast."

Harry groaned in an exasperated way. "Wow! What a surprise," Harry said sarcastically, "when will she stop doing this to me?" Harry's temper rose and showed.

"She probably just got held back or something," Ron exclaimed, trying to calm his friend down.

"Harry, she really is sorry," Hermione justified, trying to calm Harry down, "she said that she'll be able to make it next time."

"Oh really?" Harry retorted irritably, "that's what she said the last time and the time before that. I don't even know where she really runs off to half the time." Harry combed his hair with his fingers, while trying to calm down. "Forget it, c'mon let's go eat."

Harry stormed out of the room, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny chasing after him. Eventually, Harry calmed down before they reached the Great Hall; all he needed was to walk it off. The four of them sat with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who had been there since for at least an hour. For the first time in a long time Harry had a nice enjoyable breakfast with his close friends, whom he hadn't spoken to for quite sometime.

After breakfast, Ron and Hermione had left to perform their prefect duties, while Ginny went with Pavarti Patil to work on a Transfiguration research project. Harry didn't feel like staying around Neville, Dean and especially Seamus, especially when he kept giving Harry the cold shoulder the whole time during breakfast. According to Seamus and his aunt, they detested Harry because of him supposedly assisting the Dark Lord back into power. Harry had tried, countless of times, to convince Seamus that he had nothing to do with assisting the Dark Lord with anything.

After the Ginny had left, Harry left as well. He strolled down the empty hallway alone, thinking of a place to stay, but soon he saw it. The Old Oak Tree, the very tree where his relationship with Harper had started. He stopped dead in his tracks, observing the tree under the gloomy, dark weather.

The rain had started to pour harder, as Harper stared out into the field from the Divination tower. With the way the weather has been going, it gave the room more gloom to what it already had. The seats were empty and the room was silent. The only noise being made did not come from an animal nor from a witch but from the rain drops heavily crashing against the window.

Professor Sibyll Trelawney sat behind her crystal ball, constructing a new lesson prior to her upcoming classes, while Harper sat behind a table two feet away the professor correcting essays. Professor Sprout had recommended Professor Trelawney that Harper was the student to go to for assistance in the classroom, which was how Harper had ended up spending most of her morning weekend in the Divination Tower. Since she had come up from breakfast, Harper has done nothing but soak her eyes in the words written down by students on constellations and their true meanings.

Harper had easily lost interest in the essays and was suddenly in deep thought. She stared out the window, feeling guilty for leaving Harry before breakfast. It hurt her just thinking of what she had done. Harper thought of the status of her relationship with Harry, by the way she sees it shatters her heart into a million pieces. She yearned to jump out of her seat, run out of the class and into Harry's arms, but she knew that Professor Trelawney would never allow her. Harper attempted countless of times to get out of her situation but Professor Trelawney would make up some pitiable excuse to get her to stay.

----------Flashback----------

"What's going on with you too?"

"There's just too many things placed on us and we both underestimated it," Harper paused. She gazed again at the fire, examining its flames and amount of light it gives off.

"You know," Harper continued, breaking her gaze and staring at Hermione, "since Harry and I have been spending less time together, I sometimes come to think that our relationship was all based on nothing but a strong jolt of infatuation."

"You both are a lot more alike then you see," Hermione paused, "you two are two of a kind and you guys don't even see it."

"What d'you mean?" Harper looked at Hermione with much curiosity.

"He mentioned those exact same words, just before he left for Quidditch practice."

"He did?"

---------- End of Flashback----------

Harper thought of the conversation she had with Hermione, just three days ago. A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she thought of it.

Professor Trelawney, who had directed her attention to Harper, had seen the tear from Harper's eye.

"Child, is there something wrong?" Professor Trelawney asked. Her deep, pitched voice startled Harper.

"Oh, no professor," Harper replied, wiping her tear away before the professor could see any sign of it, "there's nothing wrong."

"Child, there's no use hiding your pain," Professor Trelawney began, "I can use my inner eye to see the future."

Harper looked at her curiously. "And… I saw you tearing before you wiped it away," Professor Trelawney stated.

"Oh thanks professor that makes me feel so much better," Harper stated sarcastically. Harper looked away, hoping that she could just run out of the room. Professor Trelawney fell silent.

"Well, I'm sorry for prying," Professor Trelawney stated. Professor Trelawney fell silent and directed her attention back to her lesson planning. Harper stared out the window one last time and directed her attention back on correcting essays. The afternoon came in darker than the morning; heavier rain started to pour and the wind becoming stronger than usual.

Harry had lunch alone. Ron and Hermione were off patrolling the corridors for mischief students and ghost pranks, while Ginny met up with the Gryffindor Quidditch tem for their upcoming match, which is to take place later that afternoon. After he had lunch, he headed up to the Gryffindor tower. There he found most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team discussing and planning strategies for upcoming game.

"Harry," Ginny greeted him, "C'mon get ready!! Game, I'll start in about an hour."

"Harry, everyone's headed to the stadium c'mon, grab your Firebolt," Ron informed Harry. The team made their way past Harry and down to the player's pitch to change into their Quidditch robes.

Harry followed the rest of the team down to the pitch. As they were on their way they stumbled upon face to face with the very team they were to go up against, Slytherin team, whom just like the Gryffindor team were on their way to change into their robes. Smirks grew on the Slytherin team's faces as Draco led them towards their opponents.

"So are you and you're little Boy Scout team ready to be slaughtered in front of the whole school, Potter?" Draco criticized. Harry walked in front of the team, confronting Draco.

"No, Malfoy the question is, are you and you're little git scouts ready to lose to us…"Harry paused, "again?" The rest of the Gryffindor team laughed at the reaction of some of the Slytherin's to Harry's remark. Draco, however, stood there glaring furiously at Harry, while Harry simply smirked.

"You better watch you're back, Potter," Draco threatened as he led the Slytherin team down to their part of the player's pitch. As they left the, rest of the Gryffindor team laughed and gave Harry pats on the back.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed, still laughing about what had just happened, "you really pushed Malfoy into his place."

"Thanks." With all that said and done, Harry led the team to change and made their way to the Quidditch field. They propped on their broomsticks, placed on their goggles and soared into the air; the wind and rain crashed into their faces, soaking the team instantly. Students, who were cheering from the sidelines wore raincoats and carried umbrellas, anything to keep them dry.

The team gathered, constructing different formations, which they had practice numerous times in order to perfect it, as their entrance to the field. Slytherin and Gryffindor met up at the center of the field, hovering high above the air, while Madame Hooch released the bludgers, and the snitch and finally the quaffle, beginning the game.

The rain fell harder against the window, as Harper was assigned another stack of essays to read. This was the sixth stack of essays, which she was assigned to read. As she was reading an essay written by Buffrius Triton, a sixth year Ranvenclaw, Harper heard a very distant sound. The sound was drowned out by the rain falling hard against the window, but as the rain had started to lightened, Harper was able to distinguish what the sound was, a group of students cheering.

"I wonder what's going on out there." Harper asked, out loud. Professor Trelawney looked up keeping a constant grip on her quill.

"Ah, the match must've started already.

"What match professor?"

"Why? The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, of course."

"Oh, THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!!" Harper jumped out of her seat, and ran to the window. She looked towards the quidditch pitch and say small figures flying around, like little airplane toys, heading in different directions. "I totally forgot, Harry's game is today!! Professor I'm so sorry but I've got to go."

Harry soared around the pitch looking for the golden snitch. Through the corner of his eye he could see that Draco was close by, waiting for Harry to spot the Snitch. The score is currently 100- 90 with Slytherin on the lead. Most of the Gryffindor students in the sidelines were cheering on for their team while the Slytherin house was cheering for theirs. Harry hovered by the Gryffindor sidelines, and saw his friends there, cheering for him, but he didn't spot Harper.

"My first match of the year, and she's off somewhere," Harry whispered to himself, feeling very disappointed. He flew away, hoping to forget about Harper for the moment and concentrate on looking for the snitch. As he flew next to the Ravenclaw house, he spotted Cho Chang cheering for him on the sidelines, and that's when he had spotted it, hovering just right below from where Cho was. Harry propped up his broom and flew towards it. The score was 200 – 90 with Slytherin still in the lead. Ron failed to prevent the quaffles from going through any of the three hoops.

Harry chased after the snitch across the field, high above the sky and going down towards the ground. Draco was soon flying right beside him, attempting to throw Harry off of his broom.

"I'm so sorry, but I need these papers graded by tonight."

"But, Professor the match-"

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Pryce, if I allow you to leave I won't be able to find someone else in such short notice," Professor Trelawney explained. Harper gathered all her things and approached the desk in which Professor Trelawney was using.

"Professor I- "

"No, Ms. Pryce," Professor Trelawney interrupted. Before Professor Trelawney could continue, Argus Filch entered the room, with his cat Mrs. Norris, carrying a parchment rolled up in a Red ribbon.

"Professor," Mr. Filch began, with a deep scratchy voice, "a letter from home for Ms. Pryce."


	10. Arguments and Letters 2

Chapter 10- Arguments and Letters Part 2

"A letter?" Harper questioned as she stared sternly at Filch, "From home?"

Harper accepted the letter from Filch. Before she could unroll the letter Filch made his way out of the room. Harper placed her books down on the desk, then untied the ribbon, and read the letter.

The rain had started to fall harder and the wind grew stronger. It made it even more difficult for Harry to see, where the snitch was heading. He followed the golden snitch with Draco just right behind him. When the snitch was only an arms length away, Harry reached out for it. Draco's broom hit Harry's causing him to loose balance. Before Harry had lost total control, he jumped from his broom. He fell hard on the grassy field, but that was after he had caught the snitch. He raised his hand revealing the snitch. Everyone in the whole stadium except for the Slytherins, cheered and clapped for Harry's success. Gryffindor won with a score of 240- 230.

After the match ended, students were immediately escorted to their houses due to the strong weather. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last one to arrive at the Gryffindor common room. All of the students headed to their dorms to change out of their soaking wet clothes. After the trio had changed, they headed to the common room which was unusually empty.

"HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ME?!" Harry bellowed, "SHE KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THIS WAS TO ME!" They walked to the fireplace, to keep warm. Hermione and Ron stood in front of the couch, observing Harry.

"HOW COULD SHE!!" Harry yelled, kicking the couch.

"Harry, she probably just got held back again."

"Don't start that Hermione," Harry replied, infuriated. He paced back and forth across the fireplace.

"I have to go with Hermione on this one," Ron expressed, "Harry- "

"Harry," a soft- pitch voice called out to him from the entrance of the doorway. It was Harper. She approached them, with a very saddened look and was on the verge of crying. She attempted to hug him but, he pushed her away.

"Harry, look I'm truly sorry," Harper said, "I wanted to go really I did, but- "

"Stop, Harper," Harry began, before Harper could fully apologize, "Harper how can you do this to me? I depended on you."

"Harry I'm sorry I truly am," Harper cried, taking a step closer to him, but Harry in the other hand took a step back, "Harry."

Tears fell from Harper's eyes, as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Ms. Pryce," Professor McGonagall started, all four of them turned their attention to the Professor, "Your things are ready to go, please make it quick, the carriage is waiting."

Professor McGonagall had exited room. Harry looked at Harper, "Where are you going? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Harry grabbed Harper on her arms, as she continued to sob.

"BEAUXBATONS!!" Harper replied, wiping her tears away, which were constantly falling, "I'm going back to Beaux batons because my parents…got involved with some elite muggle gang so they need me back home."

Harry looked at her with a confused expression. He cupped his face with his hands and then combed his hair with his hands.

"I've got to go," Harper pulled Harry by his arm, and kissed him one last time on the cheeks. He felt her tears against his cheeks, causing the tears to form in his eyes. Harper headed to the exit crying silently.

Harry thought to himself, thinking of what he should do. Ron approached him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at his friend, as if reading his mind, Ron nodded. Harry ran towards the direction Harper headed.

"Harper," Harry called out. She looked back, with her eyes sore from crying, and turned to face Harry. He walked up to her and cupped her face with his hands, wiping away her tears.

My Everything By: 98 Degrees

The loneliness of nights alone

The search for strength to carry on

My every hope had seemed to die

My eyes have no more tears to cry

Then like the sun shined from up above

You surrounded me with your endless love

And all the things I couldn't see

Are now so clear to me

"I'm sorry," Harper apologize.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've understood you," Harry replied, gazing in her eyes. Harper continued to cry even more.

"I love you," Harry confessed.

"I love you too," Harper replied.

Harry kissed her passionately. Harper cupped his faced as he wrapped his arms around her. Harper broke the kiss, and gazed into Harry's eyes one last time. Harry examined Harper's radiant beauty one last time.

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

He kissed her, and then hugged her. "Take care of yourself, Harry," Harper whispered, "I'll always love you."

A tear escaped through the corner of Harry's eye, as she said those final words. Soon he felt he couldn't just let her slip through his fingers. As she turned to leave, Harry grabbed her by the arm, "Harper, please don't go, stay with me."

Harper looked at him, with tears falling down his eyes, she pulled him into a hug, feeling every inch of him one last time. "I'll always be with you," Harper paused, "Remember us."

Harper finally had let him go, and stormed out of the room.

You're the breath of life in me

The only one that sets me free

And you have made my soul complete

For all time

For all time

You're my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Harry had let her slip though his hands. He didn't try hard enough. He stared and waited hoping that she would turn around and plant herself in his arms. But she didn't she was gone forever.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling her best friend in a hug. Harry didn't hug back, he had just stayed quiet.

"Harry," Ron called, "Here, I think that you should read this." Ron handed Harry a parchment tied in a red ribbon. "It's addressed to Harper, but I think that you should read it Harry."

Harry untied the parchment and read the letter. It read:

Dearest Daughter,

It brings us unconformity to request for your return. We understand that you have found great joy and warmth in the presence of your new friends and especially, in Harry Potter. But the family is in dire need of your presence and aid. Daughter I completely understand your obligations that you have for Harry Potter but you must understand that you have obligations to your family as well. I have already made arrangements for your schooling in Beauxbatons; Madame Maxime welcomes you in open arms. I have already informed Headmaster Dumbledore of our family's dire situation and your necessity for transferring. Daughter, I trust that you make the right decision.

Your Loving Father,

Count J.A. Pryce

Harry walked to the fireplace, to get better lighting.

"They knew we were together," Harry began, "and they still took her away from me!!" He passed the letter to Hermione to read, "How could they!!"

Hermione read the parchment out loud, and then placed it down on the table.

"Harry her family needed her, you must understand."

"I understood that they knew we were together and in love and they still forced her to come home." Harry felt nauseous and needed to be alone. So he ran out of the common room an went to the place where he felt safe, Under the Old Oak tree.


	11. Feelings of Being Lonely

Chapter 12- Confession

"Harry, c'mon, you're going to have to eat someday," Hermione called for him as she stood outside of the boy's dorm, along with Ron, knocking for Harry to come out. "Ron, what are we going to do? He's locked himself in the room."

"Well, have you tried a charm?"

"Ron, I've been standing here longer than you have, don't you think that I would've tried it by," Hermione grunted, "he had cast an overriding enchantment, that no one could break other than the person who had cast it."

"What the bloody hell is an overriding spell?"

"You don't pay attention in class do you?" Hermione exclaimed, "It an enchantment to protect on anything or anyone from other spells or jinxes."

"Wicked, why wasn't I paying attention when this was being taught?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued knocking on Harry's door. It proved to be useless, when Harry didn't respond.

"Hermione, I think that we should just leave him alone. His girlfriend had just left him, for crying out loud. We should just give him his time."

Hermione had stopped knocking on the door, "Yeah I guess I have to agree with you on this one, Ron. I'm just worried about him."

"We all are Hermione," Ron cited. They both made their way down to the common room, to join Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood.

"Any luck?" Ginny asked, concerned as Hermione and Ron took a seat next to her.

"No," Ron replied, glumly.

Harry sat on his bedside, gazing at the picture of him and Harper, his snow- white owl Hedwig had perched itself on Harry's window sill. He read his letter, which he had just written to her, one last time. He rolled it up and secured it on Hedwig's leg.

"Be sure Harper receives this," Harry commanded. The owl hooted three times, before Harry had allowed it to leave. He watched Hedwig soar into the distance, while enjoying the cool breeze of the wind.

Harry made his way down to the common room, where he saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, sitting in front of the fireplace, quietly.

"Hey," Harry greeted all of them. They all looked towards him and smiled.

"Hey Harry!!" Neville greeted him, cupping his pet toad, Trevor, with both his friends.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Great Hall to eat?" Hermione suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed, "I'm sort of hungry."

They all made their way to the Great Hall. The Hall wasn't as crowded so they made their way easily to the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat, eating utensils appeared out of thin air and soon followed the afternoon snacks. They ate and had conversations on random subjects, which got Harry's mind off of Harper.

After they ate, Ron and Harry went into playing wizard's chess, while Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna watched. After three games, Hermione and Ron left to attend to their prefect duties while Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry stayed behind.

While they were debating about topics mentioned in the latest issue of the Quibbler, Harry had spotted Cho Chang standing in the entrance of the Great Hall along with a group of girls.

"So are you guys ready to back to the common room?" Ginny asked, feeling very bored.

"Uh, yeah sure," Harry replied.

They got up from their seats and headed to the exit, where Cho was standing. As Harry approached the entrance, he had noticed Cho looking at him with a warm smile. He looked at her and smiled back as he passed them. Cho's friends seemed to have noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and looked the same way she was and when they saw who she was staring at; they groaned and sighed in dismay.

As Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry were about to turn to a corner leading to the staircase, a voice called out to Harry. He turned around to see who was calling him and to his surprise it was Cho.

"Harry, may I ask you something in private?"

Harry turned to his friends, who stopped to see what was happening, "You guys go on ahead I'll meet up with you guys later." So they turned and left to common room.

"Ok, what were you going to ask?" Harry asked anxiously. He felt excited to hear what cho was going to ask.

"Well, actually I just really wanted to talk to you," Cho began, "I miss talking to you Harry."

Harry stunned by what she had just said. She missed him, as in she missed talking to Harry Potter.

"About our last conversation, you were wrong."

"Our last conversation?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"When you said that you were always invisible in my eyes, you were wrong," Cho justified, "I've always seen you. Every time before class, I would always hope to get at least a small glance of you."

Harry couldn't say anything. It just stunned him that the girl who had turned him down when he asked her to the Yule Ball, is right there standing in front of him confessing how she feels, or at least she's getting there.

"Harry," Cho paused, with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I just want to be with you."

Harry looked into Cho's eyes which were filled in tears. There was silence between them. Harry didn't know what to do and what to say. It was all coming to him so quickly, Harper had just left and now Cho had just confessed that she yearns to be with him; he didn't know what to think. Does he still have feelings for Cho?

Cho wiped her tears with her sleeve, "I'm so sorry about this. I don't want you to think that-" She turned and walked away, without finishing her sentence. Before she walked away any further, Harry pulled her by the arm and into a hug and she hugged him back, feeling the warmth of his chest against hers.

The next day, Harry spent his time between classes with Cho. It was the first time Harry had felt wanted since Harper had left. After that they were constantly together, in between classes, after lunch and dinner and any spare time they have.

It has been five days, since Harry and Cho had first started to constantly be at one another's side. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the wind was cool. Harry and cho spent most of their time out in the courtyard just talking away, lost in each other's eyes, ignoring the other people surrounding them.

"Hey, let's ride our brooms in the Quidditch pitch," Cho suggested.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah c'mon please??" Cho begged, giving the puppy- dog pout.

Harry smiled, "Ok, c'mon."

They both headed to the field and from there Harry conjured his broom and Cho's. They soared around the quidditch pitch chasing one another. As they were flying, near the ground, Harry leaped from his broom to Cho's, causing the broom to lose balance and fall. They laughed at the hilarious moment. Harry landed on top of Cho as her back touched the grass. They caught each other's gaze.

Harry examined Cho's eyes and caressed her pink cheeks, while Cho gazed in Harry's green eyes feeling the touch of his fingers against her cheeks. Lost in each other's gaze, Harry moved towards Cho until their lips had touched. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Her tongue entered his, bringing him into a passionate kiss. While he kissed her back, the vision of Harper had flashed into his mind, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Harry lied. Kissing Cho had stirred a nerve in Harry; it made him feel like he was kissing Harper. "C'mon let's go eat." Harry placed a spell that had sent their broom to their dorms before they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

It was finally lunch time and students went to the Great Hall and sat on their respective house tables. Harry and Cho walked in the Great Hall holding hands. Students who had seen them, whispered to one another of what they had just seen.

Harry walked Cho to her friends who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Before she sat, she kissed Harry on the lips, causing quite a stir at the table and everywhere else. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, with eyes looking at him every step of the way.

He was relieved to see Ron and Hermione. He walked towards them as fast as he could.

"So you and Cho are an item already?" Ron asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Oh so what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh um.."

"Harry, its ok to say that you're falling for Cho, I mean Harper left and she may never come back," Ron exclaimed.

"How can you that?" Harry bellowed, "How can you say that Harper is never coming back to me!!!"

"Harry, I-"

Before Ron could explain what he had meant, Harry stormed out of the Great Hall. The conversation had caused quite a stir, bigger than the one that Harry and Cho had previously caused.

The sky had suddenly turned dark and the breeze had turned icy cold. The rain had started to fall from the night sky, just as lightning and thunder roared through and through. The crescent moon glowed along with the stars lighting up the night sky.

Harry ran to the old oak tree, feeling both sadness and fury. Harry was on the verge of breaking down as he got there.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?" Harry screamed, as he kicked the tree several times. Finally, his sadness, depression and fury, had all came to him at once causing Harry to break down to his knees, cupping his face with his hands. He looked up towards the moon hoping that something would happen to bring his lover back to him. As the rain soaked him from head to toe, still falling upon his face, he yelled:

"PLAEASE… BRING HER BACK TO ME."

Cho, who had seen what had happened, ran after him and had spotted him down on his knees, crying. She ran under the rain to get to Harry. As she had finally reached him, she fell to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Cho, I'm sorry"

"Shh, Harry its ok, I understand," Cho replied, trying her best to comfort Harry. They both knelt their under the tree as the rain fell harder and harder. Cho understood why Harry acted the way he did that night, why he had suddenly lost his temper, I mean after all she went through the things he's currently going through.

The rain drops crash against the window as Harper sat in the dark, cold common room, sitting, all alone, in front of the fireplace. For the past hour, she watched as the flames of the fire dance in the fireplace. Thinking of nothing else but how things would've been between her and Harry if she had stayed in Hogwarts.

She pictured herself along with Harry, sitting under the old oak tree in a sunny day. Laughing and smiling on various things and just outrageously having fun, just as how they used to. The dream had suddenly come to an abrupt end when the door had opened.

"'Arper," Fleur called as she entered the room, "Madame Maxime wanted zis delivered to you."

Fleur handed Harper a parchment with the crest of the Beaux batons headmistress, Madame Maxime.

"Thanks, Fleur."

"'Arper, are you sure you zon't want your zinner?"

"Yea, I'm sure, thanks Fleur."

After Fleur had exited the room, Harper unrolled the piece of parchment and read:

Harper,

Please meet me at the entrance of the school tomorrow night. Your father has made arrangements for a meeting tomorrow and requires your presence.

Madame Maxime

"What could father possibly want now?" Harper whispered to herself. She looked at the letter again, thinking of what her father could possibly say or things that can happen in this meeting. Harper stood up from her seat, and walked to the fireplace holding the parchment on her right hand. She then threw the letter in, watching it burn and every inch of the parchment shrivels and turned into nothing more than ashes.


	12. Confessions

Chapter 13- Family Matters

Harper stepped into the carriage, along with the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime.

The carriage made its way to Hogsmeade, on the gloomy afternoon. It made its way past the stores and stopped in front of the entrance of The Tree Broomsticks. As soon as the carriage halted a woman in her late twenties exited out of the Three Broomsticks, followed by a tall, athletic man, dressed in a sharp tux, with a black cloak trailing behind him, and a tall black hat placed over his neatly hair. The man was about thirty years of age and had an extremely handsome face; his chiseled cheekbones matched his prominent nose and brought out his light brown eyes even in the darkest of nights. He carried the typical look and posture of a perfect gentleman.

He walked to wards the carriage then opened the carriage door and escorted Madame Maxime out.

"Ah, Count Pryce, 'ow it pleases me to see you again," Madame Maxime said, as she stepped out of the carriage.

Now, the Count is one of the richest wizards of the age. He has completed numerous, countless services to the wizarding world which is why he is extremely well known and most talked about.

"As to you Madame Maxime," Count Pryce replied, bowing. Count Pryce lent out his hand for his daughter, escorting her out of the carriage.

"Father," Harper greeted, giving her father a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you. You look like you haven't aged a day."

"Well, you're ol' man likes to look as sharp as he can," Count Pryce replied, laughing, "well, go on to the 2nd floor and give your mother a hug."

"Afternoon, Madame Rosmerta," Harper greeted as she approached her, "Business is well I presume?"

"It's keeping me on my toes, thank you for your concern, Ms. Pryce."

"Please, madam, address me as Harper," Harper smiled and entered the Three Broomsticks. She made her way up to the second floor where she was greeted by her mother.

"I don't know how you can do this to a very charming girl such as your daughter, Count Pryce," Madame Rosmerta stated.

"I must agree with 'er Count, 'vith all due respect," Madame Maxime added, "'e doesn't deserve her."

"Please let us discuss this inside," the count replied, extending his hand, allowing the two ladies inside the Three Broomsticks before he did. The three of them made their way up the stairs, where they found Harper in deep conversation with her mother and the ministry of magic, Cornelius Fudge.

As Harper saw her father enter the room, closing the door behind him, she stood up from her seat, "Father, now will you please tell me what's so important that it needed to pull me out of school in the middle of the night? Can't this wait till morning?"

Everyone in the room, including the minister, had held their breath, waiting for his reply. If there was one person that can argue against the count, it would be his only daughter. Anyone who's anyone that attempts to argue against the count loses everything in their life which they hold dearly.

"Well," the count started, "first things first I would like to apologize about forcing you to come back for us."

The count had hesitated to reply, but he had no other choice because what he was about to ask his daughter to do will strongly affect her future and he knew that.

"Father, stop," Harper demanded, "You were never any good in stalling. So why don't you just cut with the chase and just say what you've got to say."

The happy expression on her fathers face had quickly disappeared as he turned to walk towards his wife, Countess Pryce. Together, she and her husband create much controversy to their family than all muggle celebrities put together.

"Darling," Countess Pryce started, "this is the last of what we'll ask from you."

The countess had stood from her seat and wrapped her arm around her husbands. She's around her late twenties but her face hasn't shown a single sign of aging. Her light tan skin was as smooth as the velvety petals of a rose, her chiseled cheekbones and nose brought out her deep green eyes which sparkled on anytime of the day or night. Her silky long brown hair was fixed into a bun, exposing a perfectly built neck. Her slender build was just like her daughter's and her height was just perfect to suit her husband's. She wore a hand made green Georgian gown, which perfectly fitted her body from shoulder to toe.

"Mother," Harper started, walking towards her mother, holding her hands, "Mom, can you just please ask me what it is you want?"

Harper had started to become irritated because she knew something was up. She knew that this meeting or whatever they wanted to call this was just about another controversy that her parents had wanted her to fix. She thought it was basically just another job for her that is until the door had opened. Harper looked towards the door expecting to see another family member of hers, but who she saw, entering the room, was the one person who she never thought she would ever get involved with.

"Cho, you need to go to bed," Madame Pomfrey stated, placing a hand on Cho's shoulder.

"I can't, Madame Pomfrey, "not until I know that he really will be alright."

----------FLASHBACK----------

The rage that had came out of Harry earlier that same night, had drawn the last of his energy and has overworked his entire system causing him to pass out. After he had lost conscious on Cho's arms, Hermione ran to the hospital wing to get help while Ron came over to check what had happened. A crowd of students watched from the main hall, while Ron checked to Harry's vital status.

"I can't feel a pulse!!" Ron stated in shock, as he placed his index finger and middle finger on Harry's wrist. He then placed his ear near Harry's mouth, "He's not breathing."

Cho had begun to panic and break down in tears. Ron tried to keep her as calm as possible hoping that his situation can't get any worse.

"Cho, calm down, can you perform that mouth to mouth thing?"

"You, mean CPR?" Cho replied, still sobbing and on the verge of breaking down. After they had performed CPR on Harry numerous of times he still didn't continue breathing. McGonagall, Snape and the Headmaster ran out of the Great Hall after Neville had called for them, and at the same time Madame Pomfrey arrived along with Hermione and a Gurney hovering above their heads.

They immediately brought Harry to the Hospital wing and placed his body on the nearest bed. Hermione, Cho and Ron stood on the foot of Harry's bed watching their friend's lifeless body lying helplessly on the bed as the Professors tried whatever's possible to revive Harry.

Thinking that Harry could be dead, Cho cupped her face in her hands and started crying. Hermione was doing the same, Ron brought his arms around her, hoping and praying that his friend will come back to life.

"He has a faint pulse," Madame Pomfrey stated, as the rest of the professors stared at Harry's body, not knowing what else to try.

"You mean he's still alive?" Cho asked, separating her face from her hands.

"Barely." Snape responded coldly.

Cho ran to Harry's bedside and started to cry out for him. "Harry, please don't die on me!!" She held onto his hand as her tears had started to fall, "I can't loose you too…I need you. Harry…I love you."

"Cho," Hermione called out, pointing at Harry. Cho looked up, and saw that a tear had came out of Harry's eye. Soon, to everyone's surprise Harry coughed and breathed in allowing the oxygen to circulate throughout his lungs. Smiles had grew on everyone's faces, except on Snape's, and relief had floated in the air.

"Hey," Cho greeted Harry, as he opened his eyes, "welcome back."

Harry smiled at her and knew his hand was in hers, so he tightened his grip on hers. "Thanks."

"So scared us there for a minute mate," Ron exclaimed, with his arms still wrapped around Hermione, who was drying her eyes. She then ran to Harry and hugged him with joy and relief. Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry until the night grew late; before they left they had promised Harry that they would come and visit him first thing in the morning. After that, Cho and Harry were by themselves. They talked for awhile, until Madame Pomfrey came and gave Harry that would help his body rest and gain energy.

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

"You should go get some rest and just come back tomorrow."

Cho got up from her seat and examined Harry. She looked at every single detail of his face and felt the softness of his hair and the ruggedness of his arms. She than kissed him goodnight on his forehead and left, waiting for the next day to come.

A family of three had appeared behind the door. Lucius Malfoy had entered the room along with his wife and son, Narcissa and Draco. The Malfoys were all dressed in black robes and cloaks and wore sneers in their faces. Draco stood next to his mother examining Harper from head to toe.

"Count Pryce, it is so good to see you again," Lucius's deep voice started.

"Malfoy"

Harper was in deep confusion. She looked at everyone in the room hoping to get an answer. "Mother?" Harper looked at her mother and realized that she was trying to avoid eye contact with her daughter. Then, it had finally hit her as she turned towards the Malfoys.

"No," Harper whispered to herself, letting her mother's hands free, "No you can't."

"Darling, I'm so sorry," her mom replied with her tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Oh, my gosh I can't believe this," Harper droned as she turned to face her father, "father, an arranged marriage. After all I had done for this family!!"

"Let me explain-"

"NO," Harper interrupted furiously, "it makes sense now. Making those monthly withdrawals at Gringott's…you had nothing left to use as leverage so you used my future. And you lost it……to a Malfoy. "

"Honey, I can explain, I wasn't thinking straight-"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T," Harper yelled furiously as her father attempted to reach out for her arm, "You promised DRACO MALFOY my hand in marriage?"

"Harper-" As the count took a step closer towards his daughter she took one step back, distancing herself.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Here, get rid of him," the Count ordered, handing Lucius a slip of parchment, "I'll pay you."

Lucius unrolled the parchment and read it through carefully like his life depended on it. "I don't want your money."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to promise your daughter's hand in marriage to Draco," Lucius replied, with an evil grin.

"No, that's purely preposterous."

"Well, then I guess I find no benefits for me here," Malfoy replied, handing back the parchment. The Count examined Malfoy's face, he needed the job done and he knew that his only resort had come down to Lucius Malfoy."

"Fine. I'll promise my daughter's hand to your son. Only if you do the job. But I ask you why would you want my daughter for your son?"

"She possesses perfect characteristics as a perfect pureblood and according to Draco, she has something she wants."

"Well, our arrangement will end after you get the job done."

"Done." Before they had parted ways, Lucius conjured a contract based on their agreement and the Count and he himself had then signed.

----------END OF FLASHBACK--------

"Daughter-"

"Stop!!" Harper yelled. She felt blood running through her head and a surge of energy running through her whole body. At this point she didn't know what else to do but she wanted to know one last thing, "What was it dad? What was it that it needed to be taken care of that you were willing to sacrifice your only daughter's hand?"

The Count looked at his daughter, he knew that what he had done she will never forgive him for it, neither will his wife.

"It was a situation gone awry," the Count started, "we, my colleagues and I, were in the center of London. We were in at a party, in celebration of Madame Cloud's financial success-"

The count paused, turning to his wife. He looked at her with deep guilt and she stared at him not knowing what to expect, not knowing what her husband had meant.

"Darling I'm so sorry, I was drunk and- "

At that moment, the Countess finally knew what her husband was trying to say. Tears had fallen from Harper's eyes as her father had confessed. She backed away from him like he was some sort of disease. She longed to not want to have any part of this family. Harper examined her mother, she was hysterically crying, tears falling from her eyes damping her beautifully soft cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME?" Her mom started, "I have supported you in all the things you have done….I HAVE BEEN A FAITHFUL WIFE!!"

Count Pryce held her in the arms, but as he did, his wife had furiously slapped him. Then, the Countess left the room with Madame Maxime and Madame Rosmerta trailing after her. The Count watched as his wife ran from him, then turning to his daughter, who had came up to him.

"You're not my father anymore," Harper hissed slapping him on the same cheek her mother did. She then, stormed out of the room, looking at Lucius and then his son with a disgusted look.

Count Pryce had displayed no emotions but deep inside he was devastated.

"We had a deal," Lucius stated, taking out a parchment revealing two signatures, his and the Count's.

"My family has fallen apart because of me."

As Harper exited out of the Three Broomsticks, she saw her mom crying hysterically and was being comforted by Madame Maxime and Madame Rosmerta. She approached them with a very heavy heart. She understood how much the pain must hurt; she pitied her mother, she was the kindest woman she had ever known.

"Darling, I'm so sorry," her mom cried, cupping Harper's face with her hands, "will you ever forgive me?"

"Shhhh," Harper replied, trying to calm her mom down, "Mother its fine. I forgive you."

"No, you deserve more in life," her mom paused, "Go."

Harper felt confused, did her mother just allowed her to leave?

"You deserve to find true love, my darling. I don't want you to go through what I went through," a warm smile had grown on her mother's face, "Go to Harry."

Again tears fell from Harper's eyes, she hugged her mother. "Thank-you mom."

"Madame Maxime, may you please send Hagrid to come fetch her?"

"Of course."


	13. Family Matters

Chapter 13- Family Matters

Harper stepped into the carriage, along with the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime.

The carriage made its way to Hogsmeade, on the gloomy afternoon. It made its way past the stores and stopped in front of the entrance of The Tree Broomsticks. As soon as the carriage halted a woman in her late twenties exited out of the Three Broomsticks, followed by a tall, athletic man, dressed in a sharp tux, with a black cloak trailing behind him, and a tall black hat placed over his neatly hair. The man was about thirty years of age and had an extremely handsome face; his chiseled cheekbones matched his prominent nose and brought out his light brown eyes even in the darkest of nights. He carried the typical look and posture of a perfect gentleman.

He walked to wards the carriage then opened the carriage door and escorted Madame Maxime out.

"Ah, Count Pryce, 'ow it pleases me to see you again," Madame Maxime said, as she stepped out of the carriage.

Now, the Count is one of the richest wizards of the age. He has completed numerous, countless services to the wizarding world which is why he is extremely well known and most talked about.

"As to you Madame Maxime," Count Pryce replied, bowing. Count Pryce lent out his hand for his daughter, escorting her out of the carriage.

"Father," Harper greeted, giving her father a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you. You look like you haven't aged a day."

"Well, you're ol' man likes to look as sharp as he can," Count Pryce replied, laughing, "well, go on to the 2nd floor and give your mother a hug."

"Afternoon, Madame Rosmerta," Harper greeted as she approached her, "Business is well I presume?"

"It's keeping me on my toes, thank you for your concern, Ms. Pryce."

"Please, madam, address me as Harper," Harper smiled and entered the Three Broomsticks. She made her way up to the second floor where she was greeted by her mother.

"I don't know how you can do this to a very charming girl such as your daughter, Count Pryce," Madame Rosmerta stated.

"I must agree with 'er Count, 'vith all due respect," Madame Maxime added, "'e doesn't deserve her."

"Please let us discuss this inside," the count replied, extending his hand, allowing the two ladies inside the Three Broomsticks before he did. The three of them made their way up the stairs, where they found Harper in deep conversation with her mother and the ministry of magic, Cornelius Fudge.

As Harper saw her father enter the room, closing the door behind him, she stood up from her seat, "Father, now will you please tell me what's so important that it needed to pull me out of school in the middle of the night? Can't this wait till morning?"

Everyone in the room, including the minister, had held their breath, waiting for his reply. If there was one person that can argue against the count, it would be his only daughter. Anyone who's anyone that attempts to argue against the count loses everything in their life which they hold dearly.

"Well," the count started, "first things first I would like to apologize about forcing you to come back for us."

The count had hesitated to reply, but he had no other choice because what he was about to ask his daughter to do will strongly affect her future and he knew that.

"Father, stop," Harper demanded, "You were never any good in stalling. So why don't you just cut with the chase and just say what you've got to say."

The happy expression on her fathers face had quickly disappeared as he turned to walk towards his wife, Countess Pryce. Together, she and her husband create much controversy to their family than all muggle celebrities put together.

"Darling," Countess Pryce started, "this is the last of what we'll ask from you."

The countess had stood from her seat and wrapped her arm around her husbands. She's around her late twenties but her face hasn't shown a single sign of aging. Her light tan skin was as smooth as the velvety petals of a rose, her chiseled cheekbones and nose brought out her deep green eyes which sparkled on anytime of the day or night. Her silky long brown hair was fixed into a bun, exposing a perfectly built neck. Her slender build was just like her daughter's and her height was just perfect to suit her husband's. She wore a hand made green Georgian gown, which perfectly fitted her body from shoulder to toe.

"Mother," Harper started, walking towards her mother, holding her hands, "Mom, can you just please ask me what it is you want?"

Harper had started to become irritated because she knew something was up. She knew that this meeting or whatever they wanted to call this was just about another controversy that her parents had wanted her to fix. She thought it was basically just another job for her that is until the door had opened. Harper looked towards the door expecting to see another family member of hers, but who she saw, entering the room, was the one person who she never thought she would ever get involved with.

"Cho, you need to go to bed," Madame Pomfrey stated, placing a hand on Cho's shoulder.

"I can't, Madame Pomfrey, "not until I know that he really will be alright."

----------FLASHBACK----------

The rage that had came out of Harry earlier that same night, had drawn the last of his energy and has overworked his entire system causing him to pass out. After he had lost conscious on Cho's arms, Hermione ran to the hospital wing to get help while Ron came over to check what had happened. A crowd of students watched from the main hall, while Ron checked to Harry's vital status.

"I can't feel a pulse!!" Ron stated in shock, as he placed his index finger and middle finger on Harry's wrist. He then placed his ear near Harry's mouth, "He's not breathing."

Cho had begun to panic and break down in tears. Ron tried to keep her as calm as possible hoping that his situation can't get any worse.

"Cho, calm down, can you perform that mouth to mouth thing?"

"You, mean CPR?" Cho replied, still sobbing and on the verge of breaking down. After they had performed CPR on Harry numerous of times he still didn't continue breathing. McGonagall, Snape and the Headmaster ran out of the Great Hall after Neville had called for them, and at the same time Madame Pomfrey arrived along with Hermione and a Gurney hovering above their heads.

They immediately brought Harry to the Hospital wing and placed his body on the nearest bed. Hermione, Cho and Ron stood on the foot of Harry's bed watching their friend's lifeless body lying helplessly on the bed as the Professors tried whatever's possible to revive Harry.

Thinking that Harry could be dead, Cho cupped her face in her hands and started crying. Hermione was doing the same, Ron brought his arms around her, hoping and praying that his friend will come back to life.

"He has a faint pulse," Madame Pomfrey stated, as the rest of the professors stared at Harry's body, not knowing what else to try.

"You mean he's still alive?" Cho asked, separating her face from her hands.

"Barely." Snape responded coldly.

Cho ran to Harry's bedside and started to cry out for him. "Harry, please don't die on me!!" She held onto his hand as her tears had started to fall, "I can't loose you too…I need you. Harry…I love you."

"Cho," Hermione called out, pointing at Harry. Cho looked up, and saw that a tear had came out of Harry's eye. Soon, to everyone's surprise Harry coughed and breathed in allowing the oxygen to circulate throughout his lungs. Smiles had grew on everyone's faces, except on Snape's, and relief had floated in the air.

"Hey," Cho greeted Harry, as he opened his eyes, "welcome back."

Harry smiled at her and knew his hand was in hers, so he tightened his grip on hers. "Thanks."

"So scared us there for a minute mate," Ron exclaimed, with his arms still wrapped around Hermione, who was drying her eyes. She then ran to Harry and hugged him with joy and relief. Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry until the night grew late; before they left they had promised Harry that they would come and visit him first thing in the morning. After that, Cho and Harry were by themselves. They talked for awhile, until Madame Pomfrey came and gave Harry that would help his body rest and gain energy.

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

"You should go get some rest and just come back tomorrow."

Cho got up from her seat and examined Harry. She looked at every single detail of his face and felt the softness of his hair and the ruggedness of his arms. She than kissed him goodnight on his forehead and left, waiting for the next day to come.

A family of three had appeared behind the door. Lucius Malfoy had entered the room along with his wife and son, Narcissa and Draco. The Malfoys were all dressed in black robes and cloaks and wore sneers in their faces. Draco stood next to his mother examining Harper from head to toe.

"Count Pryce, it is so good to see you again," Lucius's deep voice started.

"Malfoy"

Harper was in deep confusion. She looked at everyone in the room hoping to get an answer. "Mother?" Harper looked at her mother and realized that she was trying to avoid eye contact with her daughter. Then, it had finally hit her as she turned towards the Malfoys.

"No," Harper whispered to herself, letting her mother's hands free, "No you can't."

"Darling, I'm so sorry," her mom replied with her tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Oh, my gosh I can't believe this," Harper droned as she turned to face her father, "father, an arranged marriage. After all I had done for this family!!"

"Let me explain-"

"NO," Harper interrupted furiously, "it makes sense now. Making those monthly withdrawals at Gringott's…you had nothing left to use as leverage so you used my future. And you lost it……to a Malfoy. "

"Honey, I can explain, I wasn't thinking straight-"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T," Harper yelled furiously as her father attempted to reach out for her arm, "You promised DRACO MALFOY my hand in marriage?"

"Harper-" As the count took a step closer towards his daughter she took one step back, distancing herself.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Here, get rid of him," the Count ordered, handing Lucius a slip of parchment, "I'll pay you."

Lucius unrolled the parchment and read it through carefully like his life depended on it. "I don't want your money."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to promise your daughter's hand in marriage to Draco," Lucius replied, with an evil grin.

"No, that's purely preposterous."

"Well, then I guess I find no benefits for me here," Malfoy replied, handing back the parchment. The Count examined Malfoy's face, he needed the job done and he knew that his only resort had come down to Lucius Malfoy."

"Fine. I'll promise my daughter's hand to your son. Only if you do the job. But I ask you why would you want my daughter for your son?"

"She possesses perfect characteristics as a perfect pureblood and according to Draco, she has something she wants."

"Well, our arrangement will end after you get the job done."

"Done." Before they had parted ways, Lucius conjured a contract based on their agreement and the Count and he himself had then signed.

----------END OF FLASHBACK--------

"Daughter-"

"Stop!!" Harper yelled. She felt blood running through her head and a surge of energy running through her whole body. At this point she didn't know what else to do but she wanted to know one last thing, "What was it dad? What was it that it needed to be taken care of that you were willing to sacrifice your only daughter's hand?"

The Count looked at his daughter, he knew that what he had done she will never forgive him for it, neither will his wife.

"It was a situation gone awry," the Count started, "we, my colleagues and I, were in the center of London. We were in at a party, in celebration of Madame Cloud's financial success-"

The count paused, turning to his wife. He looked at her with deep guilt and she stared at him not knowing what to expect, not knowing what her husband had meant.

"Darling I'm so sorry, I was drunk and- "

At that moment, the Countess finally knew what her husband was trying to say. Tears had fallen from Harper's eyes as her father had confessed. She backed away from him like he was some sort of disease. She longed to not want to have any part of this family. Harper examined her mother, she was hysterically crying, tears falling from her eyes damping her beautifully soft cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME?" Her mom started, "I have supported you in all the things you have done….I HAVE BEEN A FAITHFUL WIFE!!"

Count Pryce held her in the arms, but as he did, his wife had furiously slapped him. Then, the Countess left the room with Madame Maxime and Madame Rosmerta trailing after her. The Count watched as his wife ran from him, then turning to his daughter, who had came up to him.

"You're not my father anymore," Harper hissed slapping him on the same cheek her mother did. She then, stormed out of the room, looking at Lucius and then his son with a disgusted look.

Count Pryce had displayed no emotions but deep inside he was devastated.

"We had a deal," Lucius stated, taking out a parchment revealing two signatures, his and the Count's.

"My family has fallen apart because of me."

As Harper exited out of the Three Broomsticks, she saw her mom crying hysterically and was being comforted by Madame Maxime and Madame Rosmerta. She approached them with a very heavy heart. She understood how much the pain must hurt; she pitied her mother, she was the kindest woman she had ever known.

"Darling, I'm so sorry," her mom cried, cupping Harper's face with her hands, "will you ever forgive me?"

"Shhhh," Harper replied, trying to calm her mom down, "Mother its fine. I forgive you."

"No, you deserve more in life," her mom paused, "Go."

Harper felt confused, did her mother just allowed her to leave?

"You deserve to find true love, my darling. I don't want you to go through what I went through," a warm smile had grown on her mother's face, "Go to Harry."

Again tears fell from Harper's eyes, she hugged her mother. "Thank-you mom."

"Madame Maxime, may you please send Hagrid to come fetch her?"

"Of course."


	14. Harper's Return

Chapter 14- Harper's Return

It has been two days since Harry has been released from the hospital wing and since then his relationship with Cho seemed to have gotten more intimate. She helped him in trying to move on from his previous relationship with Harper Pryce and it seemed have to work. Although from time to time Harry couldn't help but to still think of her.

Classes for the day has just ended, Harry and Cho made their way to the Great Hall, holding each others hand, to have their evening meal. Cho sat with the rest of the Ravenclaw students while Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, Harry seems like you and Cho are doing pretty alright."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, gazing across the room at Cho, "she saved me. She helped me get over you know-"

"Harper?" Hermione interrupted, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Harry groaned, hoping that Hermione hadn't said her name. Hermione looked at him with disappointment; half of her is happy that Harry had found someone else yet the other half is disappointed that Harry's relationship with Harper didn't quite turn out as she expected it to be.

Harry knew what Hermione was thinking deeply. He felt that she didn't fully approve of his relationship with Cho, which disappointed him a little because he did feel like he moved on to quickly. It was not like he had a choice. With his mind lingering in the memories he had with Harper was killing him inside little by little and he had nearly lost his life because of the depression the memories had brought to him. Being with Cho helped him move on, it taught his heart to open up to someone new.

After students had finished their meals, group by group, they left the Great Hall to their dorms or to the library. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had decided to linger around the Great Hall for a little while longer. They talked about certain issues that they had found interesting in the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

Harry had noticed Cho sitting by herself in front of the fireplace of the Great Hall. He walked towards her wondering why she was all alone and whether she was feeling okay.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "are you ok?"

"I am now that you're here."

"You seemed like you were thinking of something. What were you thinking about?" He rested his head on her shoulder, admiring her scent and the softness of her hand on his.

"Actually now that you've asked I was thinking of you."

"Of me? I'm flattered," Harry joked. They giggled as Harry had made the joke, lightening up her mood. "Why were you thinking about me?"

"Why, because," Cho paused, turning her head to face him, "it was just amazing how you've captured my heart. How do you do it Harry Potter?"

"Well since you asked I'll demonstrate," Harry said, turning Cho to face him, "I look deep into her eyes, admiring her beautifully soft skin…" Harry brought his hands to her face, caressing the softness of her beautifully radiant face. "…enjoy the warmth of her soft skin then I do this," as he said those words, he slowly moved towards her until their lips connected. He kissed her slowly and passionately as she kissed back. At that moment they were lost in each other's touch and were yearning for more.

"Awww, they're so sweet together aren't they?" Ginny asked as she was watching Harry and Cho by the fireplace.

"I guess," Hermione droned in reply. Ginny joined her brother and Hermione shortly after Harry had left to Cho.

"C'mon Hermione you're one of his best friends, you should be supporting his decisions not going against them," Ron explained, while he was reading an article on his favorite Quidditch team. Hermione looked at him and was about to reply until she saw Harper entering through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Ron," Hermione called out, while pointing towards the entrance of the Great Hall, "it's Harper."

"Bloody Hell, what is she doing back here?" Ron asked in a panic.

"Never mind that," Ginny began, "if she sees Harry and Cho over there she'll be devastated."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked in his squeaky- scared voice.

"Calm down, Ron. Let's just try to get her out of here without," Hermione emphasized, "being suspicious, got it Ron?"

Ron nodded as Harper had arrived and greeted them. Hermione and Ginny got up from their seats and gave Harper a welcoming hug, Ron was the last one.

"I missed you guys so much!!" Harper exclaimed with a smile on her face, "Where's Harry? I expected him to be with you guys."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny froze, looking at one another, not knowing what to say next. Fortunately for them Hermione was able to think of an answer to Harper's question.

"Well, we haven't seen him all day actually." Ron, Hermione and Ginny started to panic where they stood; they hoped that Harper wouldn't turn and see Harry kissing Cho because that would just devastate her.

"Oh well ok… I guess I'm just going to head up to the-"

Then, Harper did the one thing that they hope she wouldn't do, she turned around. She instantly saw Harry and Cho locked in each other's kiss. Harper had first thought that her eyes were playing with her but when she squinted her eyes; she knew that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Harper, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized placing her hand on Harper's shoulder.

"How can you not tell me?" Harper asked, devastated. Without a reply from Hermione she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody Hell, we're in deep trouble now!!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione ran after Harper out of the Great Hall, but Harper ran so fast that Hermione had lost sight of her.

"Where could have she gone?" Hermione asked to herself then it came to her, "the tree."

She ran to the tree and there she saw Harper, sitting all by herself on the base of the tree. She approached her gently and disappointed in herself for allowing this to have happened.

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?" Harper asked knowing that Hermione was able to hear her. She looked at Hermione as she approached her, while her cheeks grew red and as her tears fell from her eyes.

"He thought that you were never going to come back," Hermione replied as softly as she could, as Harper continued to sob. Hermione pulled her into a hug, comforting her as best as she could.

"I should've seen this coming. It is my fault, if only I hadn't left-"

"No, its not you're fault you're family needed you-"

"NO!!" Harper interrupted, "my father used my future as leverage in an arrangement with Lucius Malfoy and guess what, he lost with whatever he offered in the arrangement and now I'm promised to Draco."

"WHAT?" Hermione blurted out, "How can he do that to you?"

"What's done is done I guess," Harper said wiping away the last of her tears.

"Harper, there's something that you should know," Hermione began, "two days ago Harry had been confined in the hospital wing."

"What!! Why?"

"Well, since you left Harry's hasn't been the same you know. He was always depressed and he hardly ever ate. That is until-"

"Cho came along," Harper interrupted fully listening at Hermione.

"But the depression never really left him. The night he was confined both guilt and depression got to him for having deep feelings for you and feelings for Cho as well. He stormed out of the Great Hall and ran here. It was horrible Harper; he kept kicking and screaming out your name and demanded that you were brought back to him at once. Then Cho ran to him and comforted him, just as how you did, then that was when the worst came. Harry lost conscious in Cho's arms. Ron and I saw what had happened so I ran to get help while Ron went to check on Harry. According to Ron, he couldn't feel a pulse or hear Harry breathing; that was when we had started to worry. Fortunately, when we had brought him to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey had found that Harry was still alive but only just. After a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey and the rest of the professors were able to revive him."

"He nearly died because of me," Harper expressed, "she was there to comfort him. She saved him- from me."

Just then laughter rose out in the hallway, there she saw Harry and Cho, holding each other's hands, walking and laughing together; enjoying one another's company. He wore a smile that Harper hasn't seen in quite a long time; she sensed from where she stood that he yearned for Cho's company and so does she.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked, as she and Harper watch the happy couple walking down the hallway, enjoying the last rays of sunlight.

"Live life as it is," Harper paused as she watched Harry with Cho, "He's happy with her now, she can give him more happiness then I ever can."

"Are you going to stay or are you going to disappear from Hogwarts again?"

Harper turned to Hermione after she had asked the question, "I can't exactly go back to Beauxbatons, my father would be looking for me and he's the last person that I would want to see right now," Harper paused looking back at Harry from afar, "I'm just going to have to keep my distance from him, I don't think that he would want to see me after all the pain I had caused him."

"That's not exactly how it usually works Harper-"

"Well, it will this time."


	15. Painful Times

Chapter 15- Painful Times

The next day Harper had officially moved back into the girl's dormitory. She asked the girls if they would just keep Harper's return to themselves. Luckily, for Harper the girls of Gryffindor were not gossipers; a few of the boys including Ron, had known that Harper has returned, just like the girls Harper had made the boys promise to keep her return a secret, especially from Harry. As for the professors, Harper had met up with all of them the night she had returned and had approved of Harper attending all her regular classes again.

"Why did I have to come back on the day before the weekend?" Harper asked, as she was lying down on her four poster bed. Hermione was sitting on her bed, dressed in muggle clothing just like Harper, reading a book on Egyptian symbols.

"Because you thought you had someone to go back to…" Hermione replied, without taking her eyes off of the words on the pages.

Harper sat up from her bed and looked out of the window. It is a perfect day. The sun was based in the blue sky, hovering among the clouds. Birds were chirping and the trees swayed as a cool breeze had blown by them. Harper had sat there in silence, not knowing what to do and how to spend her time.

"Hey you okay?" Hermione asked placing her book down, disturbed by Harper's silence, "Do you want to go take a walk or something?"

"No," Harper paused, turning to Hermione trying to keep a smile on her face, "it's best for everyone if I stayed here. You should go though, you might miss breakfast."

"Well, what about you? You haven't had breakfast either."

"Don't worry about me Hermione, I had a big dinner with the professors last night," Harper lied. In fact she was the opposite of what she had just said. She wasn't fine, she didn't have a big dinner with the professors, in fact since Harper had found out about Harry and Cho, Harper hadn't eaten anything. Simply thinking of what Harry and Cho are up to seemed chase away Harper's appetite.

"You have to eat, Harper," Hermione continued, "Don't do what Harry did. It may just destroy both of your lives."

"It doesn't seem like he cares…"

"Well, guess what Harper, he does," Hermione paused, "he still cares about you more than you know."

"And how do you know?" Harper bit back.

"He tells Ron and me everything, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Harper had breakfast with Hermione at the Great Hall and was soon joined by Ginny; the three of them sat on the opposite end of the table from Harry and Ron. The three had made sure that Ron kept Harry company during breakfast, while trying to keep off of the subject of why Hermione and Ginny hadn't joined them for breakfast. Harry questioned the girl's absence, luckily for Ron, Hermione has told him a bunch of excuses that he could use to cover up for her absence.

From a distance Harper couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. She yearned to sit beside him, to talk to him, to see his smile and enticing green eyes looking right back at her. It killed her inside knowing that she couldn't do it, I mean, not if she had wanted to hurt him again.

Harper didn't talk much during breakfast, she nodded several times, as Hermione and Ginny made comments, but that was pretty much the closest they've had to a decent conversation. After breakfast, Harper, Hermione and Ginny made their way out of the Great Hall, but before they had reached the exit, Harper had noticed Cho making her way to the Gryffindor table. As she approached Harry, he instantly pulled her into a hug. Harper watched as Harry caressed Cho's face, just as how he used to do to her and she saw how he kissed Cho, with passion and love. Harper missed that feeling, her lips locked with Harry's and their arms intertwined.

"If there was one thing that I regret, it would be not being there for you when you needed me," Harper whispered to herself, hiding behind the wall.

"Harper?" Hermione called out, silently.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Harper's shoulder.

Tears had quickly formed in Harper's eyes and fell, "I just need to be alone." Without much hesitation, Harper fled to the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Ginny was about to go after her until Hermione had placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I think that it's best if we leave her be," Hermione stated, "she needs to think things through."

"Remember what happened the last time we had done that?"

"Yes, but this is Harper we're talking about. She'll know what to do and what not to do. Trust her."

"Ok Hermione, I just hope that you're right."

"C'mon, let's go to Harry," Hermione said, "Let's not keep Ron suffering. We all know his acting skills really isn't award- winning."

Ginny giggled as they re-entered the Great Hall. Cho and Harry were talking to Neville and Dean, while Ron tried to pay attention. The look on Ron's face had suddenly turned relieved when he had spotted Ginny and Hermione walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted as she and Ginny approached them.

"Thank Goodness you guys are here," Ron whispered to his sister, "I would've died in a couple of minutes."

"Darn, I knew it that we should've took our time coming down here," Ginny retorted.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Brady Bunch have been re-united," an evil voice stated. Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, have approached them with evil gazes and smiles.

"Looks like Potter has found himself a new hubby," Pansy citied as she scanned Cho and Harry, "don't they look cute together?"

"You move on quite quickly eh, Potter?" Draco criticized, while Pansy made herself comfortable under Draco's arm.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Oooo…not very friendly," Draco continued, "So now that you're with her that leaves you're ex-girlfriend available for me to bang."

Harry's temper was beginning to rise and Cho had noticed Harry's hand developing into a fist. She intertwined her fingers with his, hoping to calm him.

"Why don't you just piss off, Malfoy you have no business here," Harry ordered trying to control his temper.

"Oh, did I forget to mention," Draco paused as he moved closer to Harry, "I'll give her the time of her life. I'll screw her as hard as you can ever imagine-"

Before Draco could finish, his jaw had made physical contact with Harry's fist. As Harry punched him, Draco's jaw had cracked and had started to bruise. Hermione and Ron held Harry, preventing him from laying another punch on Draco's swollen jaw.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked, as she examined Draco's swollen jaw. Draco had ignored Pansy and focused on Harry and his fury.

"Ha! You sure are pathetic Potter, just as pathetic as you'll ever be. You're blind, and so distracted not to notice."

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Harry furiously asked.

"What, you don't know?" Draco asked, pretending to looked stunned, "You'll see on Monday."

After Draco had said his final words, he and his goons had walked away, with evil grins planted upon their faces. Harry on the other hand, was confused and curious on what Draco had meant.

'What the Bloody hell did he mean?' Harry thought to himself, 'what couldn't I see?'

"Harry," Cho began, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what he meant by that."

"Same here."

The hours passed and the sun has settled, Harper had locked herself in the girl's dorm since breakfast. The whole time she was alone, she thought and to herself. She thought of the memories she had with Harry, knowing that it's the only thing she has left of him.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"I want you," Harper whispered, as they broke their kiss. Harry smiled and pulled her back into a kiss.

They broke their kiss again, and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Harry whispered. Harper looked at him in shock. She didn't reply making Harry nervous.

"Now would be a good time to say something……Harper?"

She simply looked at him without saying a word. She finally came to her senses and said, "Harry," Harper paused.

Harry felt very nervous and anxious of what Harper was about to say. Harper smiled and said the very words Harry longed to hear.

"I love you too."

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

The memories had started flashing in her mind, which made her cry more. She took a pillow and brought it into her arms hoping that it'll help to relieve the pain but it didn't. She needed him, and wanted to talk to him.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"I wish I didn't have to attend practice," Harry stated, caressing Harper's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be finished helping Professor McGonagall by the time your practice ends, so I'll be here." Harper replied, leaning her forehead to Harry's.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now go before you get in trouble. I'm just going to drop my stuff and then I'll head on over to Professor McGonagall's Office. Go."

Harry kissed her and kissed her again.

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

She took the picture of her and Harry in her hand, and examined the looks on their faces.

"Now I know how you felt," Harper whispered to herself, "Baby, I'm so sorry that I was never around when you needed me."

Tears fell onto the picture, which she was to hurt to mind. She longed for time to go back so she could change what had happened, but she knew that that would never happen.

"Harper?"

Harper looked up in surprise. She didn't hear Hermione and Ginny enter the room. Ginny ran to her and pulled Harper into a hug, and that was when Harper had let all her guard down and broke into painful cries. Hermione took a seat on bedside Harper, comforting her and allowing her to cry.

"Go ahead, Harper cry it all out," Hermione whispered.

"I wish that there was something that we could do," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione responded.

Ginny and Hermione had waited until Harper fell asleep. Once their friend was put to sleep, they quietly exited the room and made their way down to the common room. They had noticed that Ron was sitting all by himself, looking at the flames dancing around in the fireplace.

"Hey," Ron greeted them, "How is she?"

"Asleep," Ginny replied, "where's Harry?"

"Uh…he's somewhere in the grounds with Cho, they hurriedly left after that encounter with Malfoy."

"Oh," Hermione began, "Poor Harper, she cried the entire afternoon."

"Seems like she's going through what Harry went through."

"Yeah, pretty much," Ginny said.

Silence had filled the common room as the three of them had started to think to themselves.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Go ahead, Harper cry it all out," Hermione whispered.

"I wish that there was something that we could do," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione responded.

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

"I have a brilliant- beyond- brilliant idea!!!" Ginny blurted out, breaking the silence. She turned her attention to Hermione, "remember when I said that I wish that there was something we could do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have just thought of something that may help Harper."

"Well, come on say," Ron ordered anxiously.

"We'll cast a spell to help her get over her previous relationship!!!"

"What?!" Hermione started, "Ginny that's ridiculous."

"Oh c'mon Hermione I think it's a good idea, tell that you're not at least a bit worried that what had happened to Harry may happen to Harper as well," Ron expressed.

"Yeah, I have to side with Ron on this one, Hermione, I mean she going through the same things he did and…she's doing what he did."

"You both do have a point and yes I'm worried that history may repeat itself, ok I'm in."

"Yes!!" Ginny cheered, "So when do we do it?"

"I say as soon as possible," Ron suggested.

"Tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Tonight," Hermione agreed, "I have the perfect spell, but first we're going to need a couple of things."

Hermione had listed down all the things that they needed. Then, Hermione and Ron went of to do their rounds while Ginny stayed to gather the things that they needed in the common room and in the girl's dorm.


	16. Astronomy Tower

Chapter 16- Astronomy Tower

"Harry," Cho began, "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

Harry looked at Cho as they walked through an empty corridor. He wrapped his arms around Cho as they stopped in the balcony overlooking the Old oak tree.

"Yeah I'm okay," Harry said, "I was just thinking of a couple of things."

"Harry, do you still think of her?"

"Who? Harper?" Harry asked. Cho nodded, while looking ahead, towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. From time to time yes, I do." Harry had seen a look of sadness growing on Cho's face.

"Hey," Harry said as Cho turned around to face him, "I think of you more than I think of her."

Cho didn't reply, she just simply turned away. Harry placed his hand on her face and slowly moved towards her. As soon as their lips grazed, Cho slightly opened her mouth allowing Harry's tongue to enter. They kissed each other so intimately.

"Harry," Cho called out with out breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I Love You."

At that moment the kiss was broken. Harry looked at her blankly, still taking in what Cho had just said.

"Harry??" Cho said, "Please say something."

Harry didn't know what to say. He knows he has feeling for Cho but he didn't know how deep those feelings were. He returned to his right state of mind and replied, "I love you, too."

Cho wrapped her arms around Harry, and hugged him. He hugged her back but in his mind he thought if he really had meant what he had just said.

As the clock had rung 10, Harry dropped Cho to the Ravenclaw Tower and then headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. A couple of the students were lingering around the common room, talking about the upcoming Quidditch matches. Harry didn't feel comfortable staying a second longer around the other people, so he headed straight for the boy's dorm. As he got there majority of the boys had already fallen asleep. Ron however wasn't in bed at all for he was still doing his rounds around the school grounds.

Harry allowed himself to fall landing on his mattress of his four poster bed. Lying there, he closed his eyes, and allowed his nerves to relax. His nose had picked up a scent in the air, which reminded him very much of Harper.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"I love you," Harry whispered. Harper looked at him in shock. She didn't reply making Harry nervous.

"Now would be a good time to say something……Harper?"

She simply looked at him without saying a word. She finally came to her senses and said, "Harry," Harper paused.

Harry felt very nervous and anxious of what Harper was about to say. Harper smiled and said the very words Harry longed to hear.

"I love you too."

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

Harry got up and walked to his trunk. He removed all the books that were placed on top and searched for what he wanted. There he saw it, lying face down under his robes in the bottom of his trunk where he had last placed it. He took it out of his trunk and brought it back with him to his bad. He examined the picture, and it seemed that the more he looked at it the scent of Harper had gotten stronger. Harry was convinced that he was only imagining it so he didn't bother to what had caused the scent to linger around in the air.

"Harper," Harry whispered to himself, "I wish that things could've gone differently between us… I miss you…I miss us."

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Harry, this is so-"

"Romantic?" Harry interrupted as he hugged Harper from the back and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Well, I was going for amazing but Romantic works too," Harper replied, kissing his cheek.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her in the eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you look extremely gorgeous under this light?" Harry asked seductively.

"Oh shut up," Harper replied, giving him a kiss on the lips. She ran to the couch which is positioned in front of the fireplace and lied down. "Oh my gosh, this is my heaven."

Harry approached her, sitting on the floor while she lay down on the couch, "You're my heaven."

-----------END OF FLASHBACK-----------

'I love you'

A faint whisper had wisped into the air, loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry sat on his bedside surprised by what he had just heard.

'The voice, the whisper, just as how she said it,' Harry thought to himself. He looked around the room expecting to see someone but everyone around him was asleep on their four poster beds. He, then, placed the photo under his pillow and had instantly fallen into a deep slumber.

The common room was empty and the only source of light was the fire in the fireplace and the moon, shining brightly against the night sky. Hermione and Ron came back from doing their rounds.

Hermione looked at her watched for the time, "Perfect with just 30 more minutes to spare. Quick Ron, grab the supplies under the couch, while I go get Ginny."

Ron did as he was told and Hermione ran up the flight of stairs to the girl's dormitory. She quietly opened the door and saw Ginny sitting on her bedside reading a book. The rest of the girls including Harper had already fallen asleep on their four poster beds nearly two hours ago.

"What took you so long?" Ginny whispered as she placed her book back into her book bag. Hermione tip- toed to her trunk and took out a huge, dirty book, which she secured under her arm.

"Sorry, Hogwarts isn't a small school you know. Did you get it?"

Ginny took out a vial with a couple strands of hair, "yeah, snipped it from Harper when the other girls had fallen asleep."

"Excellent," Hermione said, examining the hair in the vial, "Quick, c'mon we have 30 minutes left."

Hermione and Ginny, tip- toeing out the room and silently closing the door behind them, then they hurried down the stairs and into the common room where they had met up with Ron.

"Ok, we got all the supplies," Hermione paused while checking off all the supplies they needed, "ok c'mon."

They made their way to the Astronomy tower, unlocking locks and doors. Ron was about to settle the cauldron on the middle of the classroom until-

"No, Ron, the spell needs to be performed under the stars and moon," Hermione informed. Ron picked up the cauldron and went to the balcony, where the astronomy classes usually took their star gazing assignments.

"Perfect. Ready?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ron. They both nodded in approval of their readiness. "Ok now we gotta do is place the ingredients in the cauldron."

Ron took the ingredients for a gray sack that he took from under the couch and placed its contents in the cauldron. Lastly, Ginny placed the strips of hair that she snipped from Harper.

"Now, Ginny please stir, three times clockwise then three times counter clockwise."

Ginny did as she was instructed to do, and the cauldron was starting to give off smoke; luckily the smoke didn't give off a very nasty odor just as other mixtures they would make in class.

Ginny placed the stirrer down after she had completed her task.

"Perfect and now for the easy part, we say the spell." Hermione took out the book and opened it to a page which was marked by a piece of torn parchment. Hermione took out the parchment and placed the book on the floor. "Okay ready?" They huddled closer together, in order to get a better view of the spell written on the paper.

Hermione signaled them to start reading, so they read:

In this place, upon this night

Show Harper the power and will to fight

Add power of the stars for the length of days

Add power of the moon for the power to stay

Lover to Harper alone be true

Please keep our friend from feeling blue

As they finished reading the last line to the spell their eyes fell upon the cauldron. The smoke coming out of the cauldron had started to grow thicker and started to glow a yellow-ish color. The yellow smoke had started to pour out of the cauldron uncontrollably, and gathered around their ankles.

"Ugh, Hermione," Ron moaned, panicking, "Is it supposed to do that?"

As all the smoke had poured out of the cauldron, it started to gather creating a tower of smoke just as tall as Ron. The smoke took form the shape of a human and soon the spell was complete. What the three of them had conjured was ultimately jaw dropping and not exactly what they had expected to happen.

"Hermione, was that supposed to happen?" Ginny asked as calmly as she could.

Out of the smoke human shaped figure, came Cedric Diggory. He looked just as how he did on their fourth year, third year for Ginny.

"Holy Shit, we conjured Cedric Diggory!!" Ron exclaimed in a panicky- excited voice, "We are so dead."

"Holy shit is right, how the hell did I get here?" Cedric's deep enticing voice had flung in the air. He wore his black and yellow Hufflepuff sweat suit and trainers; his hair was fixed just as how he would usually fix it on a regular school day, overall Cedric looked just as he did 3 years ago.

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?" Hermione panicked, "We are so dead!! How are we going to explain this?"

"Hermione, Ron calm down," Ginny said, staying as calm as she can. She turned to Cedric, who was still standing at the same spot, examining himself.

"I'm alive," Cedric stated looking towards Ginny and Hermione, "I'm alive. You guys brought me back."

"Okay, we'll discuss this tomorrow morning, we just need to get back now, if anyone sees us out here we'll be in so much trouble," Hermione expressed. Once Ron had calmed down, they gathered all of the things they used and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Problems had arisen when they had finally reached the common room.

"OK, this wasn't supposed to happen," Hermione started, "The spell was supposed to help Harper get over Harry-"

"There that's it!!" Ginny interrupted, "You just said it, maybe Cedric is the only way that Harper can get over Harry."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Ginny on this one," Ron commented.

The three of them started to talk to themselves, while Cedric explored every inch of the Gryffindor common room. He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace while the three were silently arguing about what had just happened.

"Never mind that, our major problem now is where is he going to sleep? He can't exactly sleep with the rest of the guys, what if they wake up and see him in one of the beds?" Hermione asked furiously.

"I think Cedric solved that for us," Ginny answered, pointing at Cedric, who had already fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'll sleep here, you girls go on up," Ron started heading to one of the neighboring couches, "Don't worry we'll be up and gone by the time anyone wakes up."

"Okay."

"Yeah, in the mean time I'll think of how we're going to bring this up to the professors tomorrow." Hermione stated.

"What do you mean bring up?" Ron howled.

"We're going to have to tell them Ronald!!"

"Fine, I guess you're right," Ron replied, "Night."

"Yeah, night." Hermione and Ginny climbed up the stairs and headed into bed. Hermione stayed up a little later, thinking of how they were going to explain this. After all, what they had just done was strictly dangerous.

As the first rays of the sun had struck the morning sky and before anyone had risen from their deep slumber, Hermione, Ron and Cedric made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Hermione, I still don't see why we must tell them right this instant," Ron whined, as he tried to keep up with Hermione.

"Yeah I have to agree with him," Cedric agreed, walking alongside Hermione.

"Because Ronald, it's our responsibility as prefects to keep everything in order. Not telling the professor before the day starts will cause a whole lot of racket, especially for the fact that we've conjured the dead," Hermione explained, "no offense."

"None taken."

As they ascended the flight of stairs leading to the headmaster's office, they knocked hoping that he was there, to their surprise the headmaster responded. When they entered they noticed that the headmaster was seated comfortably behind his perfect polished study, seeming to have expected them.

"Morning, Professor," Hermione greeted nervously.

"Ah, morning Hermione, Ron and," Professor Dumbledore paused in surprise, "and Cedric Diggory… Oh my."

Professor Dumbledore summoned the rest of the teachers to his office. They were extremely dazed to what they've seen. A student, a former Triwizard champion, conjured from the dead. It took a few minutes for some of the professors, such as Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, to take in the fact that a student had arisen.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley explain yourselves," Professor McGonagall demanded.

For a few seconds, Hermione and Ron had stood still, unable to talk, but if they stood their quietly a few more seconds McGonagall would've exploded in fury.

"Well, professor, first I must say that this wasn't done on purpose," Hermione began, "we were just trying to help our friend get over a certain relationship which she was previously involved in. It killed us to see what was happening to her. So we decided to do something about it."

"We found this spell, in a book from the library. We made a few adjustments to it to suit what we needed and well," Ron paused frightfully, "well, you guys know what happens."

"This is out my hands," Professor McGonagall stated.

"You both have just broken 13 decrees of our world," Professor Snape spat, "You both should be on your way home…TONIGHT!!"

"No they will not," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "I understand what they have done, Severus, I having written a few of those bylaws myself but as to where they stand in the school system I do not believe that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would favor to do such a thing on purpose. So as punishment, I leave it to Professor McGonagall judgment."

Silence had filled the room, while Professor McGonagall observed them where Hermione and Ron still stood. For a moment Hermione had felt like passing out. The feeling had gotten stronger when Professor McGonagall began to speak once again.

"First and for most 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your bad judgment and second of all you are both on probation of having the position as a prefect one more mistake," Professor McGonagall emphasized, "then I will be force to strip you of your positions in this school."

After Professor McGonagall had stated their punishment, Hermione was able to breathe a little. Ron on the other was fully relieved.

"Now that's taken care of," Professor Dumbledore began, while turning to Cedric, "we shall need to contact your parents at once and in the mean time, you will stay under Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley's care

"But Professor, why can't I go back to the Hufflepuff house?"

"You will in due time Mr. Diggory. The students just aren't prepared to handle a situation such as this," Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on Cedric's shoulder, "we shall hold a welcome back ceremony for you in two day's time."

After they were all dismissed, Hermione, Ron and Cedric made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, avoiding anyone to spot them. Fortunately for them, it was Sunday morning; hardly any student wakes up early enough to catch breakfast. As they got to the common room, Ginny had settled in the couch waiting for their arrival.

"Well, it certainly took you guys long enough," Ginny howled, as she was getting up from the couch, "How did it go?"

"It went well, actually," Hermione responded as she took a seat beside Ginny. Cedric and Ron, however, took a seat on each of the couches neighboring the girls.

"Yeah, we just left you out of it," Ron added, as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"They'll be informing my parents on what had happened and according to Professor Sprout I'll be under your care until the ceremony two days form now," Cedric informed the currently confused, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh ok then. So until then we must do everything we can to avoid anyone from seeing you," Ginny stated.


	17. Shocking Surprises

Chapter 17- Shocking Surprises

Since the morning Hermione and Ron had confessed their actions to the professors, they have kept Cedric's resurrection a secret to the whole school and especially to Harry, Harper and Cho. In the next couple of hours, the Diggorys came over to Hogwarts and had a dramatically beautiful reunion with their son, Cedric. They talked for hours, laughing and simply starting where they have left off. After the reunion, Amos Diggory and Professor Dumbledore had set up a welcome back ceremony for Cedric; of course it would be a surprise ceremony for the students. The ceremony has been set, two days from now, a Wednesday.

It has been two days since then and a lot of things have happened and a lot of things still haven't change. Harry's relationship with Cho Chang has grown more intimate and more serious. Harper on the other hand, had watched as the relationship grew from the shadows of the walls; and Harry still not knowing of Harper's location, had continued to believe that it really was his time to move on.

"Harper, I miss you and I'll love you forever," Harry whispered to himself as he walked to the fireplace with the picture of him and Harper in his hand, "but I just can't do this anymore."

No one was present on the common room, giving Harry enough privacy as he wishes. Harry glance at the picture one last time then he gently placed it in the middle of the dancing flames inside the fireplace. "I'll love you forever," Harry said as he watched the picture crumble and fall into particles of ashes. He stared at the clump of ash in the fireplace for a moment, and then left for the Great Hall for unexpected evening ceremony, where majority of the students have gathered.

As Harry had left the common room, Harper stepped out of the corner from where she was hiding behind.

Harper had waited for the time to go to the Great Hall when she can't be seen was, but as she was making her way down the flight of stairs she heard whispers coming from the common room. She was about to set off and back to her room when she had instantly recognized the voice. When she came back down and saw Harry standing looking into the fireplace holding their picture in his hand. She watched and listened to what he had said and done, and as he left Harper had felt sadness rushing through her. She ran to the fireplace and saw the clump of ashes which was once was the picture of her and Harry.

"I love you too," Harper whispered to herself, as she sat on the couch next to the fireplace. after she had collected herself she made her way to the Great Hall just as the unexpected ceremony was about to begin.

As Harper arrived at the Great Hall, everyone in the whole school had already been gathered. She took a seat next to the Patil sisters who were sitting at the opposite side of Harry and the rest of her friends.

"Hey Harper," the Patil sister greet simultaneously.

"Hey," Harper replied with a smile. They talked about numerous of things such as school and the upcoming Quidditch games. Harry, on the opposite end, was talking to Ron and Hermione on why the Amos Diggory and his wife was doing sitting next to Professor Sprout on the teacher's table. Ron and Hermione shook their heads showing that they don't have a clue as to why the Diggorys are here; but of course they were lying.

Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked over to the neighboring podium.

"Now you all must be wondering," Professor Dumbledore started, "why we are all gathered here tonight. Well, with the help of two gifted souls, a spirit has returned to us, to rejoin us in our everyday lives."

As Professor Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall a great sense of confusion has befallen the students.

"He has been taken from us three years ago," Professor Dumbledore continued, "and now we welcome him back in open arms. Welcome back CEDRIC DIGGORY!!"

Whispers and cheers had started as Cedric appeared behind the doors of the Great Hall, making his way to the front of the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore was standing.

Harry sat frozen on his seat while the rest of his friends and the rest of the Gryffindor students clapped and talked to themselves about what had happened. Cho, sitting on the Ravenclaw table, was as stiff as a board. A couple of her friends looked at her, while she was watching Cedric make his way to the Professors table. They were both experiencing some difficulties trying to take in what was happening. It had just seemed impossible for Cedric to come back when Harry and Cho had started seeing each other, but know they both realized that nothing is impossible to the wizarding world.

"Impossible," Cho said under her breath.

"Cho?" On of her friends called out to her, "Are you ok?"

As her friends asked her that question, she had just realized that tears had fallen from her eyes. She had instantly wiped it away hoping that no one else had seen her.

"Harry," Hermione called out as her friend was staring blankly ahead, "Harry?"

Harry shook his head bringing his attention to Hermione without any response.

"Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry hesitated to reply. What was he going to say? Yes, when he really isn't ok or say that he really isn't because Cho's ex- boyfriend had just arisen from the dead.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Harry replied just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

As Cedric made his way to the Great Hall, he had instantly spotted Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw, table to his right. As he turned to his left, sitting on the Gryffindor table, there he had seen her, looking at him with those enticing light brown eyes, flashing him a gorgeous smile yet he can detect a great deal of sadness and depression in her eyes. Their eyes had met and had continued to gaze at each other. The gaze was broken as Cedric continued to make his way to Professor Dumbledore.

'Who is she?' Cedric thought to himself, 'She's……beautiful."

"Harper, what was that about?" Padme Patil asked Harper, as she and her sister watched as Harper and Cedric gaze at one another, "I think you and Cedric Diggory just had a 'moment'."

"Oh c'mon I don't even know the guy," Harper retorted, "I doubt that 'that' was called a moment."

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, welcome back," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed as Cedric approached the podium.

"It's good to be back, Professor," Cedric replied. A sudden scatter of whispers had spread among the students. Amos Diggory and his wife also had approached the podium standing at each side of their son.

"Cedric Diggory, everybody!!" Professor Dumbledore announced. Everyone in the Great Hall had cheered. Students of the Hufflepuff house, screamed, cheered and clapped for the sudden excitement that had rushed through them. Cedric soon joined the house which he had once left behind him.

"Now, LET THE FEAST BEGIN," Professor Dumbledore announced. Food utensils for every student and Professor had first appeared out of thin air, and then it was followed by the food. Everyone enjoyed the feast, excluding Harry and Cho.

"Cho, are you okay?"

Cho had sat on her seat, quietly, barely touching her food.

'I wonder if he still remembers us. DAMN IT, what the bloody hell am I going to do?' Cho thought to herself furiously. 'I mean its been three years, since he died. Did he expect me to move on or to hold on to his image forever? DAMN IT, what am I going to do?'

"Cho?"

"Cho?"

"Harry?" Ron called out.

"Harry, you must eat," Hermione added.

"How can I?" Harry paused, "She's all that I've got."

"Look," Hermione began, "There's a possibility that he might not even remember about Cho."

"Yet there's a possibility that he might," Harry bit back.

"Well, yes but, there's a greater chance that he might not have the same feelings for her as he did back then."

"Harry, why must you worry," Ron began, "Cho confessed her feelings to you and now you both are together, you both are practically inseparable."

'Who is that girl?' Cedric thought to himself, as his friends talked excitedly beside him. He looked around the Great Hall, in his seat, hoping to spot the girl who had instantly charmed him.

"Ced, who are you looking for?" Ernie McMillan asked.

"This girl, I think she's in Gryffindor, long brown hair, round, light brown eyes, gorgeous face, enticing smile-"

"Oh, you mean, Harper Pryce," Ernie interrupted.

"You know her?"

"I know of her," Ernie emphasized, "Yeah, she's Harry's girlfriend."

"Harry? As The Harry Potter?"

"Well, yeah but then she left to Beauxbatons. Poor fellow nearly died of depression."

"Really?" Cedric paused, "but wait you said until she left to Beauxbatons? How can that be possible I just saw her hear a few minutes ago?"

"No mate, she transferred back to Beaux batons. Your eyes must be playing with you," Ernie replied returning to his food.

'That's impossible," Cedric continued to think to himself, 'She's here I know she is.' He continued to search to Great Hall, until he had finally seen her. He had spotted her in the Gryffindor table next to Padme Patil and her sister, talking and laughing among them.

"Ernie, there, look," Cedric said, pointing towards Harper while holding onto Ernie's shoulder.

"Bloody Hell, that is her," Ernie blurted out.

"Who is?" another Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Harper Pryce, you know Harry's ex," Ernie replied, pointing towards Harper Pryce from the distance.

"Bloody Hell that is her."

"Wait you said that she is Harry's Ex? But I thought that you said that they're still together." Cedric asked, confused.

"No mate you assumed that they were still together," Ernie retorted, "Harry's with someone new."

"Who?" Cedric asked curiously.

At first, Ernie had hesitated to answer, the boy who had joined their conversation immediately left and returned to his plate. "Well, I don't know how to tell you mate, but um… since you asked, his current girlfriend is Cho Chang."

"Cho?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Cedric said under his breath, "Cho." Memories of the times he spent with Cho had flashed in his mind. He remembered everything that they did together and he remembered the things they had said to each other. As he thought of the memories, Cho's presence had suddenly felt stronger, her scent was more stronger and her touch seemed to have caressed his skin.

"So what's Cedric's story?" Harper asked, as she ate her chicken.

The Patil sisters had stopped what they were doing and looked at Harper. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Cedric was the Triwizard champion that died in the tournament three years ago," Padme explained, "according to you know- Harry, he was killed by you- know–who."

"Voldemort?" Harper whispered.

"Shhh…" Padme quaked as Harper had said his name.

"Cedric was the one that died that year?" Harper asked, "my father told me of the story, but he never mentioned Cedric's name.

"Well, now you know."

Harper returned to her plate as the twins talked to the other students surrounding them. She recalled Cedric's deep brown eyes gazing back at her. For a moment, Harper was mesmerized by his charm and masculinity. She had felt peace and passion from his eyes; it was something that she knew she would never forget.

As the evening nearly came to an end, Harper left the Great Hall before anybody, especially Harry, had seen her.

"Hiding is getting really tiring, Harper," Harper whispered to herself, as she strolled down an empty corridor. The corridor felt cold and damp, it was lit by torches placed up against the wall and by the moon shining through the balconies.

"You know I find it weird that you're talking to yourself," a voice rang out from the corner, "but that's okay, as long as I get to have you for myself."

The person who had just spoken had revealed himself from behind the corner coming from the Great Hall. It was Draco Malfoy, who seems to be unaccompanied by his ever present goons. Harper had stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice, which had sent uncomfortable chills down her spine.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Harper growled, turning around to face Malfoy.

"OOO someone's in a bad mood," Malfoy retorted, approaching Harper, "that's not really attractive."

"Who said I was trying to attract you?" Harper roared, "you're the last thing on earth I would want to attract."

"Ouch, you shouldn't be talking to your fiancé like that," Malfoy chuckled as he reached Harper.

"You're not my fiancé," Harper growled, "and you never will be, you pathetic, desperate git."

"How dare you!!" Malfoy raged, as he pinned Harper to the neighboring wall. Harper whimpered as her back was slammed against the wall, she tried her best not to show that she was in pain but it was too much for her to handle.

"Oh you like that huh?" Draco asked, as he pushed himself against her.

Harper had felt his chest press against hers, and she had felt him poking against her, the more he had pushed. She tried to fight him off of her, but he was too strong for her to handle.

"You perverted son of a-"

"Don't you dare continue," Malfoy angrily ordered, "for the only reason why your father is living is because of me."

Harper had stopped struggling for her freedom and had stared at Malfoy's mischievous grin. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know, just right after you stormed out of the pub that night, my father had planned to kill," Malfoy began, "fortunately for you, I was around to ask to spare your pathetic father's life and your dear mother's."

"You're lying," Harper glared madly, "you just made up that story as leverage."

"You wish, I was," Malfoy responded, "now they only way you can spare your father's life is by-"

"Is there a problem here?" a causal voice rang out from the corner.

Malfoy turned his attention to the person who had just spoken.

"What are you doing here, Diggory?" Malfoy questioned, as he tightened his grip on Harper.

Harper whimpered as the searing pain on her arms had worsened. A tear had fell from her eyes, as Malfoy's grip on her had tightened.

"Let her go," Cedric ordered, as he took out his wand from his robes, which was given to him by Mr. Ollivander on the first day he had been resurrected. He examined Harper from where he stood and saw the pain she was enduring

"Let her go, Malfoy, you can't win this. You know it."

Malfoy looked at Harper and slowly licked her from her neck to her cheek. Harper screamed out in disgust, and as every inch of Draco had touched her body. Cedric ran to Harper's aid as she began to scream and placed the tip of his wand against Draco's neck.

"LET HER GO!!" Cedric yelled.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Malfoy whispered into Harper's ear, releasing his grip on her.

As he released her, Harper fell to the floor bring her wrists against her stomach hoping to stop the pain. Cedric kept wand up pointing at Malfoy.

"I don't see why you're protecting her, Diggory. Last I checked you were screwing Chang."

"Unlike a desperate git like you, I have a heart to see that you don't deserve her." Cedric replied furiously.

"What are you trying to say," Malfoy retorted, "that you can give her what I can't? Pleasure and money? Last I checked Diggory, you're father did nothing else but grieve over your pathetic grave, and slacked off at work. Your family is poorer than any common rat in the streets of London."

Cedric had raised his wand higher, aiming for Draco, prepared to fire a spell, but a soft hand had landed on Cedric's hand, stopping him. Draco, on the other hand, had already took out his wand and was about to recite a spell, but he was a second too slow.

"Expelliarmus!!" Harper yelled.

The spell had sent Draco flying backwards, hitting his back against the wall. He stood back up on his feet, while Cedric and Harper prepared for a counter- attack from Draco. They got what they had expected but, the spell had missed.

"Rictusempra!!" Cedric yelled.

A jet of light had hit Malfoy square on the stomach and had sent him against the wall. Weak, Malfoy got up from where he had fallen.

"I'll get you both one day," Malfoy threatened, "Especially you, Harper Pryce, you'll be mine if it's the last thing I do."

"You must be brave to be still making threats, Malfoy," Harper said. Draco, had held onto the shoulder which was damaged most during their duel, as he walked away. Cedric watched Draco to make sure he doesn't pull anything tricky. Harper rested her back against the wall, still placing her injured wrists together.

As Draco disappeared into the corner, Cedric turned to Harper, who was back up against the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cedric asked, as he cupped Harper's face in one hand, and then turned to her injured wrist, "You fought pretty well, and I'm definitely impressed."

"Thanks," Harper replied, looking at Cedric, "I know I should be grateful but, why did you help me? You could've just turned back to avoid trouble."

"Well, first things first, it seemed like you needed help and plus no one deserves to be treated like how Malfoy treated you."

"I'm touched," Harper replied sarcastically.

They both giggled as they slowly gazed into each other's eyes. Harper looked up to gaze at Cedric's deep brown eyes and felt a warm feeling climbing down her spine. Cedric had looked down on Harper, and was instantly charmed by her soft spoken eyes as it shined under the moon's rays. At that moment, they were lost in each other's gaze. Cedric had brought up his hand and caressed the softness of her face, as she brought her hands down on his arms and explored every contour of his muscles on the palm of her hands, which made her knees weak.

The moment was soon ruined when students had all of a sudden appeared out of the corner from the Great Hall.

"Cedric," Cho called out devastated, as she stood in front of the group of students. Cedric broke the gaze and looked at the person who called out for him.

"Alright people get the move on," Hermione ordered as she, Ron and Harry made their way to the front of the group. As she and Ron saw at what the students were looking at they to stopped dead in their tracks and soon Harry followed.

As Harper saw Harry, making his way to the front of the group, she attempted to hide her face by facing away from the group but it was too late.

"Harper?" Harry questioned curiously.

Harper knew that Harry had just called out to her and saw that there was no use in hiding anymore.

"Harry."


	18. Collided

Chapter 18- Collided

Harry stared at the picture before him. His first love, who, he had thought had left him forever, is standing there in front of him with the boy who was killed in the Final Triwizard challenge. Harry's gaze had fallen upon Harper as she and Cedric stood frozen, before the whole school, and unable to speak.

"Harper," Harry's faint voice started as he approached her.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Harper stated as she started to cry softly. As her tears started to fall, Cedric gently wrapped an arm over her shoulder hoping to comfort her.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked taking a few steps closer to Harper.

"Four days," Harper replied, looking at Harry with teary eyes.

"And since then, you haven't said a word to me-" Harry broke off, as his head rushed with all the information presented to him, and as his temper began to rise.

"I'm so sorry, Harry I couldn't-"

"WHY NOT?!" Harry raged, as he started to feel confusion and depression seeping back into his mind. The whole student population had their attention focused on the scene occurring in front of them.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD HER!!!" Harper replied back with tears falling from her eyes while pointing at Cho, who stood silently beside Harry. Harry had fell silent, his mind had suddenly blanked out by Harper's reply, but he saw her point.

As she had looked at him, Harry had seen the sorrow deep in her eyes. He had seen that she had been suffering the same things as he did.

"You have no idea Harry, how painful it was for me to come back and see your arms wrapped around her," Harper sobbed, looking at Cho, "to see YOU, kiss HER just as how you use to kiss me."

Without saying another word, Harper turned and fled to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harper," Cedric called out, as Harper fled. He stood where he stand because he had felt that she needed time to think things through. As Harper disappeared in the shadows of the corner, Cedric turned to face Harry, showing no expressions.

"You had no right to yell at her, like you did," Cedric stated, "you have no idea what she has been through."

"Why don't you mind your own business," Harry angrily bit back, "you have no business with her, so stay away."

"Why? So she can stay lonely and sad? Cuz that's all I see she's feeling and it's all because of you," Cedric replied, with a harsh tone.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!"

"NO," Cedric replied, "You know I'm damn right. So I'm going to be with her and stay with her, nothing you can say or do will ever stop me. Anyways why should you complain? You took the one that had ever meant to me." Cedric glared at Cho and Harry, who had looked back at him with, then Cedric walked furiously to the same direction which Harper had taken.

"Harry," Hermione said, as she, Ron, Ginny and Cho approached him.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked lifelessly, as Cho intertwined her fingers with his.

"Since she had arrived four days ago," Hermione replied.

"You too?" Harry asked facing Ron and Ginny, whom both nodded in reply.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she and the other professors started to arrive. The whole crowd was silent, left shocked and speechless by the scene that had just occurred. There was absolute silence.

Harry stormed off in the opposite direction from where Harper fled, leaving his friends and Cho behind. He ran furiously, not knowing where he was going just as long as he could get away with what had just happened. Then, he had seen it, the old oak tree, standing under the moonlight, undisturbed by the things surrounding it.

'How could I have not known?" Harry thought to himself, as his temper started to cool down. He stood under the frame of the building, just watching the tree, sway as the wind blew.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked taking a few steps closer to Harper.

"Four days," Harper replied, looking at Harry with teary eyes.

"And since then, you haven't said a word to me-" Harry broke off, as his head rushed with all the information presented to him, and as his temper began to rise.

"I'm so sorry, Harry I couldn't-"

"WHY NOT?!" Harry raged, as he started to feel confusion and depression seeping back into his mind. The whole student population had their attention focused on the scene occurring in front of them.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD HER!!!" Harper replied back with tears falling from her eyes while pointing at Cho, who stood silently beside Harry. Harry had fell silent, his mind had suddenly blanked out by Harper's reply, but he saw her point.

As she had looked at him, Harry had seen the sorrow deep in her eyes. He had seen that she had been suffering the same things as he did.

"You have no idea Harry, how painful it was for me to come back and see your arms wrapped around her," Harper sobbed, looking at Cho, "to see YOU, kiss HER just as how you use to kiss me."

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

'How could I have not known?' Harry thought to himself. Harry mind had started to race as thoughts kept pouring into him. Tears started to gather in his eyes, he felt confused, and lost just as he did when Harper left.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower and he stopped just as he got to the painting of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady was dressed in her usual gown, reading a book written by Jane Austen. Her concentration was broken as Harry had arrived.

"My, Mr. Potter, what a riot you sure have caused tonight," the Fat Lady stated, "and Ms. Pryce, that poor thing."

"Are you going to ask me for the password or not?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business but-"

"You're right it is none of you're business so why don't we just get on with the asking of the password," Harry bit back angrily.

The Fat Lady had felt disrespected, her temper was rising but she kept it under control for she knew that it would just makes matters worse. Instead, she looked at Harry and examined the expressions on his face.

"You know," the Fat Lady began, "I've been watching you and Harper before she left and I've never seen two people happy as you two have been together. Now it breaks my heart to see the both of you like this."

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"Now I believe that you're with that Ravenclaw girl-"

"Cho Chang," Harry interrupted, "Her name is Cho Chang."

"Ok. Now I believe the reason why you are with Cho Chang is because you are scared."

"Me, scared? Of What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Scared of not being loved. You're scared of loosing that feeling you had with Harper."

After the Fat Lady said those words, the room had turned silent. Harry stood there, looking towards the floor, feeling simply stunned.

"I'm right aren't I?" the Fat Lady questioned, finally breaking the long, unnerving silence.

Harry looked up at her and told her the password, "Magnifico Baublio."

"Make the wisest choice, Potter," the Fat Lady stated as her painting swung open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry walked towards the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room only to find that it was empty. The only source of light was the flames in the fireplace and the moonlight rays seeping through a small opening on the window curtain.

Harry made his way to the largest couch in the common room which was directly facing the fireplace. To his surprise, not all of Gryffindor were fast asleep in their four poster bed.

Harper was sleeping silently on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, which she and Harry had used during their times spent under the Old Oak Tree. Harry watched her as she slept, and knelt down to get a closer view.

She was just how he had remembered her; calm and always taking things easy. Harry brought up his hand against her face. He felt the softness of her skin which had brought back a feeling that he surely missed and he could hear the gentleness of her heart beating, it chased away his feelings of being lonely.


	19. Feelings of Friends or Lovers

Chapter 19- Feelings of Friends or Lovers?

The next few days had been awkward on everyone. Students have been talking about the whole Harry- Cho- Harper- Cedric square. Students would stop and stare when Harper, Harry or Cedric would pass by and on most occasions they would start whispering to one another.

After her Potions class, Harper made her way to the Old Oak tree. Under it, she stood there remembering all the memories that had happened there between her and Harry. She placed her books at the base of the tree, just as how she usually does, stands, looking towards the Quidditch field in the distance. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to keep her tears from falling.

Cedric was making his way to the Great Hall in search for Harper, whom he longed to see. He approached those whom he assumed to might've seen Harper, but his search had came to an end when he had spotted her, standing under the Oak Tree by herself.

"Harper?" Cedric softly called, as he approached her under the tree, "are you okay?"

Harper quickly wiped away her tears before she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cedric placed his books next to Harper's, and walked up behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and slowly turned her to face him.

"No, you're not," Cedric stated, as he saw her tears continuously falling from her eyes. He cupped Harper's face, wiping away her tears. He examined every inch of her radiant face. He saw the deep sorrow, the pain, and the depression that she was experiencing. Cedric wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob louder. Cedric soon started to fell her pain, her loneliness.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she approached Harry.

Harry has been standing at the same spot since his Potions class ended, the balcony overlooking the Old Oak Tree.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to concentrate in Snape's class?" Harry asked, "Do you know how hard it is for me to concentrate on anything at all?"

Hermione didn't respond. She felt like there was absolutely nothing she could say or do that would help Harry with his pain.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"She's crying again," Harry said after a long period of silence, while watching Cedric comfort Harper, under the tree.

"And that's all she has been doing every night since she returned."

Harry instantly looked at Hermione. He knew she was telling the truth, he knew she was right.

"How could we have caused so much pain to each other?" Harry quietly asked, facing Hermione.

"You're both madly in love with each other," Hermione began, "all I know is that you both will work it out. I have faith in the both of you."

With that said, Hermione left to allow Harry to think on his own.

Harry continued to watch Cedric and Harper from the balcony. Cedric had got Harper to stop crying and they were now sitting down on the green, freshly cut grass, talkind.

"So why do you allow these emotions to linger?" Cedric asked as he took out two pumpkin pasties for himself and Harper.

"Because I fell in love."

"Did you really?" Cedric asked, "And up till I mean what about all those things that he's done to you?"

Harper looked at Cedric. He seemed so curious and anxious to hear her answer. Harper thought about what she's going to reply, but at the same time she hesitated to answer.

"Well, I don't really blame him," Harper began, "I mean, my parents were involved in some nasty deals and they dragged me into it. Next thing I know they were pulling me out of Hogwarts and they'd dumped me in the steps of Beauxbatons, away form Harry."

"That's horrible."

"Tell me about it," Harper sighed, "Saying good bye to Harry was the most painful thing I ever had to do."

Cedric was struck silent as Harper had said those words.

'She really does love him,' Cedric began to think to himself, 'up 'til now.' He watched Harper think to herself. The wind blew her light brown hair and her eyes glittered under the faultless sun.

Harper was taken away from reality again. She thought of what would have happened if she chose Harry over her parents. She stared mindlessly at the newly cut grass as she thought of it. Then, it had struck her.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Poor thing," Padme started, "he must be devastated."

"Why would he be devastated, I mean he has just been granted a second chance to live," Harper asked curiously, as the Patil sisters looked at each other.

"Well you don't know?" Pavarti asked, giving off a vibe of superiority, "Cho was Cedric's girlfriend the he passed away, and now he's ours for the taking!"

Harper didn't bother to reply, she just simply sat quietly then that's when she started to think.

'Cho and Cedric? Together?'

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

"I'm sorry," Harper had softly blurted out.

"Sorry for what?"

"I know that you and Cho were together before you- you know."

Cedric gave a small giggle at the statement, "It's okay, I can hardly recall how life was when I was with her."

"Do you mean that your relationship with her was-"

"Oh no I'm not saying anything like that, I meant that I literally can't recall how our relationship was," Cedric paused, "I guess its one of the cons of being dead for several years, you forget."

"Oh," Harper continued, "they both seemed devastated actually, when they saw us that night I mean."

"Yeah they did," Cedric replied, "but I'll never for get that moment."

"Oh, I heard about that from Pavarti, I'm so sorry Harry was just-"

"No, not that," Cedric interrupted, "I meant the moment I had with you."

Harper was shocked. She fell into total and complete silence.

"Harper," Cedric said, reaching out for Harper's hand. But before he could reach her, she pulled away and stood up.

"Please don't say that again, Cedric."

"Why not?" Cedric asked as Harper picked up her books and began to walk away.

Harper turned around to face Cedric, who was standing right behind her waiting for an answer. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just continued to walk away from him.

"Harper wait," Cedric said grabbing Harper by the arm, "Harper please. You do not deserve to suffer like this while Harry is off with Cho. I just-"

Cedric broke off, still unsure if he should confess what he has been thinking since he saved Harper from Draco a couple of evenings ago.

"You just what, Cedric?" Harper asked giving Cedric a chance to speak. There was silence between them, but just as Harper was about to turn around to leave again Cedric had just blurted it out.

"Harper, I feel that you need someone else in your life to help you get over this," Cedric continued, "you need me."

"I should have known that you were just like Malfoy, selfish and conceided."

"No, you know I'm not like him," Cedric said, moving in front of Harper to prevent her from walking away.

"Cedric stop, get out of my way," Harper ordered.

As Harry saw what Cedric was doing to Harper, Harry's temper rose. He was prepared to run down after them.

"Okay wait, before you leave do me a favor," Cedric began, "Look into my eyes and tell me right now, this very moment that you have no feelings towards me whatsoever. Tell me that you didn't want me that night after we fought against Malfoy. Tell me that you never want to see my face ever again."

Harper grew very impatient. 'Tell him Harper,' she thought to herself, 'tell him that you never had feelings for him, tell him that you never wanted him that night, and tell him that you never wanted to see his face ever again.'

Harry clenched fist had suddenly unraveled. His heart began to pound, and it started to race, awaiting to hear Harper's reaction.

Cedric's palm had begun to sweat as if his life was on the line. He looked into Harper's agitated eyes, knowing that whatever she says next could greatly have an effect on their friendship.


	20. Delayed Feelings

Chapter 20- Delayed Feelings

"Okay wait, before you leave do me a favor," Cedric began, "Look into my eyes and tell me right now, this very moment that you have no feelings towards me whatsoever. Tell me that you didn't want me that night we fought against Malfoy. Tell me that you never want to see my face ever again."

Harper grew very impatient. 'Tell him Harper," she thought to herself, "tell him that you never had feelings for him, tell him that you never wanted him that night, and tell him that you never wanted to see his face ever again.'

Harry clenched fist had suddenly unraveled. His heart began to pound, and it started to race, awaiting to hear Harper's reaction.

Cedric's palm had begun to sweat as if his life was on the line. He looked into Harper agitated eyes, knowing that whatever she says next could greatly have an effect on their friendship.

Harper's eyes had locked with Cedric's, and without saying a word she turned around and left.

As she walked away, a small hint of a smile had developed on Cedric's face. He had never felt this inexplicable feeling for anyone before, that until he had met Harper.

Harry was devastated. 'She didn't reply, she didn't tell him anything.' A fist soon develops in Harry's right hand. 'How could she?'

Two weeks has passed since Cedric's and Harper's incident and since then Cedric and Harper have been spending their most of their time together. Being with Cedric has helped Harper get her mind off of her situation with Harry, and it's made her happy. Their relationship has gotten stronger for every minute they spend together.

"Cedric," Harper giggled, "no I don't want any."

"Aw, c'mon Harper, you know you want some," Cedric laughed as he was attempting to feed Harper a small spoonful of strawberry cream.

"No I don't want any," Harper muffled, trying to keep her mouth shut.

"Please," Cedric begged with the puppy dog pout, "for me?"

"Well, okay," Harper agreed, opening her mouth.

Cedric, turned to his left where Harper sat, fed her the strawberry cream, which tasted heavenly to Harper.

"Mmmm, this is good, where d'you get it?" Harper asked as she savored the flavor in her mouth.

"Acutally, I bought the ingredients at our last trip to Hogsmeade and I whipped itup this morning," Cedric explained, smiling.

"Wow, this is pretty good," Harper complimented, "Ok it's my turn to feed you."

Harper took the spoon from Cedric, got a spoonful of whipped strawberry cream, and fed it to Cedric.

"Mmm, wow you're right, I am good," Cedric joked.

Harper gave him a small shove on his shoulder and retorted, "You are so full of yourself, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric and Harper spent their whole day together. After having lunch in the Great Hall, Cedric and Harper decided to linger around a little longer. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the exit, trying to avoid prowling eyes. They were both dressed in their regular muggle clothes, jeans and a t- shirt, for it was the first day of a long weekend.

"You know the captain of the Hufflepuff team approached me this morning."

"Really? What did he want?"

"He wanted me to try out for the seeker position on his team."

"Oh my gosh, Cedric's that's great, Congratulations," Harper exclaimed as she pulled Cedric into a hug.

"Harry," Cho called out as she exited the library.

"Hey."

As Cho, got to Harry, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around Cho, and kissed him. Soon they gave into each other's lips and continued.

"Why don't the both of you get a room?" Ron retorted as the couple made out in front of him, Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay, we'll be heading to the Great Hall to do our rounds there if you guys were wondering," Hermione announced as the couple continued to make out, "okay bye guys."

"Wait," Harry said breaking the kiss then was pulled back in, "we're coming with you."

Harry's lips parted from Cho's and they began to walk behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny, holding each other's hands.

"Ey, Hermione, don't you think that they're getting a little out of control?" Ron whispered to Hermione, while they were making their way to the Great Hall.

"Oh really Ron," Hermione replied silently and sarcastically, "of course, I think they're getting out of control!!!"

"If you ask me, I say they have lost control of their sexual desires and have simply unleashed it on each other," Ginny joined in the conversation.

"All I have to say is that sexual beast is not Harry," Ron stated, "something must have happened."

"No duh, Ron," Ginny retorted, "remember his confrontation with Cedric and Harper."

"And let's not forget how close they are now," Hermione added.

"In my opinion, I don't think we could really blame Harper because well, for one thing Harry's with Cho which makes Cedric available, I give Harper a perfect score of 10," Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione gave Ron a confused look.

"Ginny secretly, that is up until yesterday, fancies Cedric," Ron explained.

"Really," Hermione giggled.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Harry interrupted with his arm over Cho's shoulder.

"Oh um, nothing," Hermione quickly replied.

As they arrived the Great Hall, they all had instantly seen Harper's arms wrapped around Cedric's neck.

As Harper slowly pulled away from Cedric, their eyes had met. With her left arm around his shoulder, her right hand slowly moved down and rested on Cedric's chest. Cedric looked at Harper's enticing eyes, he then brought up his hand and began to caress Harper's soft skin.

"Hey, Harper," Ginny interrupted, while she with her brother Ron, Hermione, Harry and Cho were heading their way.

"Oh hey," Harper greeted pulling away from Cedric as fast as she could.

Harper looked at Harry who was glaring back at her. She knew he was still mad at her for not telling him that she had returned. Harper had felt a lot of anger coming from Harry. Despite the unconformity it brings her Harper couldn't help but notice that Harry had his arm wrapped around Cho.

"Hey," Harper greeted, trying to show a smile and keeping it on her face.

"Hey Harper, "Ginny, Ron and Hermione greeted simultaneously, causing small giggles among them, excluding Harry.

"Hey Harry," Harper greeted softly.

'Her voice, just as soft and gentle as I remembered,' Harry thought to himself.

"Hey," Harry replied, shifting his hand on Cho's shoulder.

Harper shifted in her seat again, drawing Cedric's attention to her.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, casually placing his left arm over Harper's shoulder.

Harper looked at Cedric. With his arms over her, she felt major tingles climbing up her back, and she liked it, a lot.

"Oh nothing, everything's fine," Harper replied, smiling at Cedric.

"Oh you guys must have a lot of things to talk about," Hermione began, "We'll just see you back in the common room Harper."

"Oh okay," Harper replied, waving at them. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Cho headed for their usual seats, at the middle of the Gryffindor table.

As they began to walk away, Harry turned to look at Harper. To his surprise, Harper was watching him.

'Smile at her Harry,' Harry ordered himself, 'do something, tell her your so sorry, tell her you still love her.'

Before Harry could smile, at Harper, she had turned her attention to Cedric, who still had his arms around her.

'Damn it!! Good Job Potter.'

As Cedric lifted his arm from Harper's shoulder, Harper directed her attention to him.

"No," Harper blurted out, "I like your arm over my shoulders, makes me feel safe."

Cedric's heart was lifted. He gave Harper a kiss on her forehead. Then they both continued their conversation they were having earlier.

"So when are you going to try out for the team?" Harper asked, eating another spoonful of Cedric's strawberry cream.

"Next week, probably," Cedric replied. Harper scooped up some strawberry cream and fed it to Cedric.

"What do mean by 'probably'?" Harper asked, Cedric gave her a smile.

"Whether or not I feel safe without you," Cedric replied, seriously.

Harper was stunned by what Cedric has just said. It made her heart jump and it made her want to do a lot of things, but one things for sure she just couldn't keep still anymore.

Harper quickly stood up from her seat and walked behind Cedric.

"Hey where are you going?" Cedric asked, anxiously. Next thing he knew, Harper grabbed a hold on his arm, pulling him out of his seat.

"Let's go take a walk," Harper replied.

Harper and Cedric exited out of the Great Hall, holding each others hands.

"Man, I just needed to get out of there I felt a lot of tension growing between me and Harry, I just can't take."

Harper and Cedric walked along the crowded hallways, hand in hand. They continued until they got to a part of the hallway where it was much less crowded. Harper leaned her back against the wall as Cedric faced her.

"Ced, did you really mean what you said?"

"About sacrificing the quidditch team tryout just to stay with you?" Cedric asked. Harper nodded. "Of course," Cedric replied, inserting his hands in his jacket pocket, "I love you Harper, from the very first time our eyes connected. I had instantly fallen for you. I just didn't know when to tell you."

"Cedric." Harper was shocked. She never expected this to happen, especially not in this moment.

"Harper, I need to know how you feel about me? Please tell me," Cedric begged as he stepped closer to Harper.

"I don't know Cedric," Harper replied, feeling Cedric's warmth approaching her.

"I need to know," Cedric whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips connected. Cedric kissed Harper, and soon enough she kissed him back. As the tongues massaged each other, Harper pulled Cedric closer to her so that every inch of the bodies touched.

"I Love you," Cedric whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Harper replied, as she placed her hands on Cedric's back pockets. They smiled at each other as they brought their lips back together.

At the end of the hallway, Harry had seen them, wrapped in each others arms, kissing. That's when he had realized how Harper had felt.


	21. Chapter 21 You and Me

Chapter 21- You and Me

A week has passed since the Cedric confessed his feelings for Harper. They built a relationship, which was more than friendship. They spent every free minute they had together. Cedric and Harper would always be seen together whether it's in class or outside of it. On the other hand, Harry's relationship with Cho has gotten more and more intimate. Majority of the time they are intertwined in each others arms, always seen together, just as Cedric and Harper.

It was a bright, sunny Tuesday. Harper had woke up a little earlier than usual so she got ready to attend her classes and headed down for breakfast to catch an earlier start. She grabbed her book bag and her school robe and headed for the Great Hall. There she met up with the Patil sisters who had their heads buried in the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Hey," Harper greeted, taking a seat across from the sisters.

"So is it true?" Pavarti started, as she and her sister placed the daily prophet down, "You and Cedric are together?"

"Well-"

Before Harper could respond, Cedric had arrived.

"Morning," Cedric greeted Harper giving her a kiss, "Morning girls."

"Morning Cedric," the Patil sisters replied simultaneously.

"Morning," Harper replied.

"Harp, can you please help me?" Cedric asked, showing his untied tie, which was hung around his neck.

"Oh sure," Harper answered, as she started to fix Cedric's tie. The Patil sisters watched the couple before them.

"Did you eat yet?" Harper asked as she adjusted Cedric's tie.

"Yeah I did," Cedric replied, moving closer to Harper, "Don't worry so much." Cedric leaned towards Harper until their lips connected. Harper's hand moved from Cedric's tie down to his leg, as their tongues massaged each other.

"Not bad," Harper stated breaking the kiss, 'but I think you could do better."

"Do you want me to try?" Cedric asked, leaning closer as he did earlier.

"Uh-uh, lover boy," Harper said, stopping Cedric from coming closer, "we got to get to class."

Cedric helped Harper gather their things and prepared to leave. Harper had told the Patil sisters that they would get a chance to catch up this afternoon, and then Harper and Cedric headed out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, I almost forgot, when are you going to try out for your House team?" Harper asked as she intertwined her fingers with Cedric's.

"Well, supposedly it would be this afternoon but-" Cedric trailed off.

"But- what?"

"But what about us?" Cedric asked, "I looked over our schedules, if I make the team we won't have time for each other anymore, and I don't want that to happen. I care for you to much."

"Don't worry, we'll work around that later, for now you've got to worry about making that team," Harper convinced.

"Yeah, you're right," Cedric stated, "But the practice won't end till late at night."

"Really why is that?" Harper asked, concerned.

"Well, a lot of people signed up for the position and a lot of people were recommended," Cedric explained, "they have a long list of names of people who are eligible for the position."

"Wow, so I guess I won't be able to see you till tomorrow."

"Technically, yeah."

"It's okay, we'll just have lunch together later," Harper suggested.

"Yeah, it's fine by me," Cedric replied, "but I really wanted to spend more time with you."

"I know me too, but I don't want you to regret about not joining the team," Harper began, "Cedric you're good at this game, you're damn good at his game, don't let this opportunity fall down the drain. I'll always be here waiting for you no matter what, besides I always wondered how you would look like wearing the Hufflepuff Quidditch robes."

Harper clung her arm onto his, smiling that she has finally convinced Cedric to take the opportunity to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. As they entered their Charms class, they had noticed that the whole class was silent waiting for the last few to arrive. Majority of the available seats have been reserved by the students for their friend. The only two seats available was next to Cho and Harry. Cedric and Harper looked at each other, both wondering whether or not they should take the seats.

Unfortunately for them, Professor Flitwick had insisted for them to take the seats or to leave the class, and so they took the seats. Harper felt like she couldn't move, or even breathe, when she sat next to Harry. Awkwardly, at time she felt scared and she didn't know the reason why. She would noisily fiddle with her pen, which drew Cedric's attention. He then slipped his hand under hers and they would intertwine their fingers.

"Calm down," Cedric whispered to Harper, who then nodded.

'Why is she scared?' Harry asked himself, as he watched Harper fiddle with her pen through his peripheral vision.

'Wait is she scared of me? Maybe she thinks that I'm a walking time bomb that could explode any minute? Great, just great Harry, you scared away the only girl you've ever loved.'

Harper had felt relieved when the class had ended. She and Cedric exited the class before anyone else did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cedric asked his girlfriend, as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I just felt really uncomfortable in there," Harper replied, hoping that Cedric will get the picture, "Let's just go have lunch ok?"

"Ok," Cedric replied as he placed his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

After the class ended Harry had planned to speak to Harper about their situation together. As he gathered his things he noticed that Harper was doing the same thing except she was doing it in quite a rush. Before Harry the chance to get Harper's attention, she quickly pulled Cedric and rushed out of the classroom. Harry grabbed his things and tried to chase after her.

"Harry?" Cho called out, as her boyfriend dodged through the students. Cho grabbed her things and followed her boyfriend out of the door.

When Harry had finally exited the classroom, he spotted Harper and Cedric in the distance, walking towards the Great Hall. He watched as they walked; he saw Cedric putting his arms around Harper, while she wrapped her arm around Cedric's waist and at the same time Cedric had laid a kiss on Harper's forehead. Harry felt heartbroken as he watched the love of his life walk away in another guy's arms.

"Harper," Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Cho called out as she got out of the classroom, "Why did you rush out of the classroom? Is everything okay?"

"Oh I um," Harry stuttered, "the class was quite stuffy; I was on the verge of suffocating." Harry lied, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to, he had to.

"Are you okay now?" Cho asked, caressing Harry's arm and forehead.

"I am now that you're here," Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Cho's waist.

"Okay, that's great," Cho replied, giving Harry a kiss, "Let's go have lunch."

When Harry and Cho arrived at the Great Hall, Harry dropped Cho to the Ravenclaw table before he headed to the Gryffindor table.

Majority of Gryffindor students were having lunch outside of the Great Hall, so there were a lot of occupied seats. Harry spotted Hermione, Ron and Ginny eating at their regular spot, and close to them sat Harper having lunch with Cedric.

As Harry walked towards Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry kept an eye on Harper. He watched how sweet and play they were to each other, just as how Harry and Harper were. At that very moment, Harry began to envy Cedric; he envied how he was with Harper when it should be him. Harry wished that he was with Harper. Then Cho popped into his mind. He had feelings for Cho, true feelings since he met on his fourth year, but at the same time he wanted to be with Harper. Harry had began to feel lost and confused.

"Harry," Ron greeted, as he transferred food onto his plate.

"Hey," Harry responded, glumly. Harry sat beside Ron, getting a better view of Harper.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, in a very worried tone.

"Yeah, of course, why would you ask?"

"Because it seems like someone knock you over with a broom," Ginny replied quickly.

"Yeah, and broke my heart," Harry stated, looking towards Harper. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked towards where Harry was looking at and they had finally understood why Harry was so depressed.

"Look mate, you've got Cho now," Ron groaned, turning towards Harry, "and she has Cedric. There is absolutely nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, there is," Harry bit back.

"He meant there is nothing we can do that would keep anyone from getting hurt," Hermione argued.

"How did things go this way, Hermione? Everything was perfect just as it was," Harry asked, in a very saddened state, "I just want things to return to the way it was, when we were together."

"Look Harry, we understand that it's painful for you, but you've got to move on."

"How can I? She's on my mind in every waking hour and most of the time I dream about being with her." Harry stated, turning his attention to Harper.

"Hey, I've got to go," Cedric stated, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Harper replied, as Cedric stood up, gathering his books. Cedric stood up and gave Harper another kiss on her forehead, which made Harry wish that he would stop doing that. Harry and Ron continuously watched Harper and Cedric from the distance.

As Cedric began to walk away, Harper aggressively pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You know, you're making it pretty difficult for me to leave," Cedric whispered as their lips grazed.

"That's the whole point," Harper seductively replied, kissing him again.

"You have no idea how hard I'm trying to keep myself from grabbing you," Cedric whispered, as he brought his hand under her skirt.

"And you have no idea how late you're going to be if we continue this," Harper replied, as she brought her hands to his chest.

"Yeah, you're right," Cedric said standing up, "I'll see you later." Cedric stooped back down and kissed Harper on the lips and left.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron apologized, as they watched the scene.

"It's okay, I guess now I understand how she felt when she came back and saw me with Cho that day."

A minute later Harper, gathered her things and as she was about to leave, she has spotted Harry looking at her from the distance. She looked quizzically at him, and for a moment it seemed like she had seen a smile developing on Harry's face.

'Did Harry just smile at me?'

'She's looking at you Harry. Do something damn it,' Harry thought to himself as Harper looked back at him. As Harry attempted to smile, Harper returned a quizzical look. A minute later, she took a her book bag and left.

'ok what was that about?' Harper thought to herself, 'that was awkward.'

'Perfect Harry, just perfect, first you scared her now you had actually chased her away.' Harry thought to himself furiously as Harper left.

"Harry, look we're pretty sorry that things didn't work out with you and Harper, but you have Cho now and Harper has Cedric. There are just some things that you're just going to have to accept," Hermione commended.

"You know what, you're right Hermione," Harry gleefully replied. Cho approached him from the back, and wrapped her arms around Harper.

"Hey Cho," Harry greeted, turning to his girlfriend, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Cho replied as Harry, grabbed her and pulled her into a tight kiss.

"C'mon," Harry said, standing up from his seat. Harry grabbed Cho by her hand as they ran out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"Trust me."

Harry brought Cho to the secluded balcony which overlooked the lake.

"Oh Harry this is beautiful," Cho said in awe as she laid her eyes at the beautiful scenery.

"But not as beautiful as you."

Cho turned to face Harry, just to see him smiling at her. He moved closer towards Cho. He brought his hand to her face, then began to caress her baby soft skin. Cho closed her eyes, concentrating on the softness of Harry's hand and his warmth of his body pressing against hers.

"I want you," Cho whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to pause.

He looked at her blankly, absorbing in what she had just said.

Cho started to panic inside, 'Oh my gosh, What do I do now? Damn it I wasn't supposed to say that.'

Before Cho could say anything, Harry aggressively pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue aggressively searched for hers and began to massage it. He pinned Cho to the wall, while she brushed his hair with her fingers.

"I want you, too," Harry whispered, as Cho guided his hand down her thigh and under her skirt.

Just as Harper made her way to the library, she came upon a very unfortunate scene. As she turned to a secluded hallway, she instantly saw Harry and Cho having a very intimate moment. She retreated behind the corner which she had previously turned from and hid. She was shocked by the scene she has just witnessed and of course, she was hurt.

"Oh my gosh," Harper whispered to herself as tears had started to well up in her eyes, "Harry."

A second later she fled to the Gryffindor common room, where the Patil sisters are hanging out.

When she arrived at the common room, the Patil sisters weren't there but Hermione, Ron and Ginny were.

"Oh my gosh Harper," Hermione yelled, as Harper rushed in crying. Hermione and Ginny ran to her and brought her to the couch next to Ron.

"Harper, what happened?" Ron asked concernedly.

"Oh um nothing," Harper replied attempting to hide her tears.

"There's no use denying your problems Harper," Ginny stated, "What's wrong?"

Harper sat quietly, with her tears falling down her cheeks. "I saw Harry," Harper paused, "kissing Cho in this secluded hallway to the library. I mean you should have seen them Hermione."

Harper turned to Harper, as the three attempted to comfort her. At that point, Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't know what to say, but…

"I'm so sorry Harper," Hermione began, "we all are."

"Thank-you," Harper whispered, wiping her tears, "he chose her, and I chose Cedric. He wants to be with her and i want to be with Cedric. So- I don't even know why I'm crying over this, I'm sorry guys but I have to go."

Harper stood from where she sat and left in a hurry, before Hermione or any of them could say anything. Silence fell upon the trio until Harper disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

"They both got it bad, Ron," Hermione stated as she fell to the couch.

"What are we going to do? Play cupid and get Harry and Harper and Cho and Cedric back together?"

"No. it's a little to blurry to tell who they want to be with," Ginny replied as she stared into the fireplace.

"I agree with Ginny, it's best to let things work themselves out."


	22. Everywhere

Chapter 22- Everywhere

Wednesday afternoon, Harper was hanging out in the hallway talking to the Patil sisters about the latest gossip in the wizarding world. Nearby, Harry and Cho, along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny were engaged in a debate on which house would conquer the upcoming Quiddtich game.

"Harper!!" Cedric yelled from across the hall causing everyone to stop and stare. "I MADE IT!!"

Cedric ran towards Harper, very anxious and excited to tell his girlfriend the very exciting news.

"I made it, I'm Hufflepuff's new seeker," Cedric yelled.

"Oh my gosh congratulations," Harper cheered as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "I knew you could do it."

"Of course, I couldn't do it without you as my motivation," Cedric stated, as he hugged her and spun. Everyone, including Harry and Cho, watched them as they hugged and laughed to Cedric's success.

As Cedric placed Harper back on her feet, he moved towards her as their noses touched. Their lips grazed and they soon kissed each other ever so gently. Oooh's and aw's rose from the scattered students watching them. Harry heard a neighboring Hufflepuff students conversing with one another.

"They are the cutest couple aren't they?"

"Yeah and they are so sweet to each other."

"They are definitely meant for each other."

"I'm so proud of you," Harper whispered into Cedric's ear. Harper, then, looked into his eyes, which glittered as the afternoon sun seeped into the hallway. She brought her hand to his face and felt the softness of his skin.

"Meet me after dinner?" Cedric asked, as he brought his hands to her hips.

"Of course."

That night, Harper and Cedric were the gossip of the night. Students and some teachers were talking about them like crazy.

After dinner, as the prefects were leading the first years to their dormitory, Cedric pulled Harper away from the group of students and they snuck away into the darkness.

Cedric pulled Harper out of the school building and headed towards the shore of the lake, with a lamp providing light.

"Cedric, were not supposed to be here, we're going to be in trouble if we get caught," Harper stated, as they ran. Harper was soon astounded by the scenery they soon came upon.

The full moon had settled high in the dark night sky, giving the lake a very mysterious characteristic and lighting the rest of the shore. A red blanket is perfectly laid under a tree, closest to the shore.

"Oh, Cedric," Harper said in awe, "this is-"

"Romantic?" Cedric interrupted, wrapping his arms around Harper's waist.

"Very," Harper replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Harper and Cedric headed down to the red blanket and as Harper sat down on it, Cedric walked to the back of the tree and revealed a basket and a bag. Harper looked at the beautifully calm surroundings as Cedric unloaded the basket.

"You planned this?" Harper asked, as she watched Cedric take out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a bowl of cream and pumpkin pasties from the basket.

"Oh, I hoped for it," Cedric replied, removing the last of the baskets' contents, "There, I guess, were all set."

"You are one hell of a romantic you know?" Harper complimented as she sat in front of Cedric, leaning her back against him, who then leaned his back against the tree.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, yeah," Cedric said, unpacking the last bag. He took out two blankets, which he placed over Harper and himself.

"Wow, you came prepared."

"Yes, I did because I want this night to be a night you'll always remember," Cedric replied, while taking a chocolate covered strawberry, then feeding it to Harper.

"Yum," Harper replied, and then feeding Cedric, "this is pretty good, I love it."

"I knew you would."

Harper turned to face Cedric and kissed him passionately.

"Your kiss tastes so much better," Cedric stated, kissing Harper again, "I wish we could do this all night."

"Me too," Harper whispered back, as they continued to kiss each other passionately.

Cedric cupped the back of Harper's neck as he gently laid her on the blanket. Their lips had kept in contact as Cedric positioned himself on top of Harper. She brushed his hair with her fingers as he caressed the softness of her thigh. Their bodies simply began to tighten as they came into contact with each other. Harper began to feel the ruggedness of Cedric muscles as he began to nibble on her ear.

"I want you so bad," Cedric whispered in her ear.

Harper paused, shocked by what he had just said. Cedric noticed that Harper's hands had instantly stopped what it was doing.

"Harper?" Cedric asked, as he examined his girlfriend, "Harper, I'm-"

As Cedric began to get off of her, Harper aggressively pulled Cedric into a passionate kiss.

"I want you too," Harper whispered, as Cedric made his way under her skirt. They continued to kiss and rub against each other but before Cedric could go any farther from caressing her thigh under her skirt, Harper had pulled away.

"Harper, I'm sorry."

"No, Cedric, I'm sorry," Harper blurted, sitting up, while Cedric sat closer to the base of the tree.

"No. Don't be. I understand truly, I do," Cedric replied softly, "Harper, I just want you to know that I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

Harper watched him saying those words. It lifted her heart from pressure and it made her feel very lucky that Cedric was different than most of the boys she had met.

"Thank-you for understanding," Harper thanked, as she leaned towards him and planted her lips to his.

"I'm willing to wait for you forever."

Harper had laid her back on Cedric's chest as he leaned towards the tree. They both cuddled under the tree, while they talked and ended up sleeping under the base of the tree.

"Good Morning," Cho greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Morning, had a good night's rest?"

"Definitely," Cho replied, as she intertwined her fingers with Harry.

Today was the beginning of a new weekend and to start it, a quidditch match between the Hufflepuff house and the Slytherin house will begin that very afternoon.

"So what do want to do today?" Harry asked, as he brought his arm around Cho's waist.

"Well, I was wondering if we could walk by the shore of the lake today?"

"You know that not a bad idea," Harry responded, flashing Cho a smile.

Harry woke up in a very good mood earlier that morning because the night before he sorted out his priorities and it just so happens, Cho became his very first.

'Ok Harry, you mustn't let anything get to you today, remember what you iscussed last night,' Harry happily thought to himself.

----------FLASHBACK----------

'Ok, I have Cho and I love her but, I love Harper as well, NO, I don't I love Cho."

Harry thought furiously to himself as he lay uncomfortably on his four poster bed. While Neville, Seamus and Dean slept peacefully, closest to them slept Ron snoring and from time to time whimpering something about monkeys.

'You need to forget about Harper, she has Cedric,' Harry continued to think to himself. You have Cho and she loves you and you love her. She cares about you and most importantly she'll always be there no matter what.'

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

"C'mon Harry," Cho yelled excitedly, jogging ahead of Harry. Harry smiled at the beautiful sight of Cho and ran after her.

"Gotcha," Harry said playfully wrapping his arms around Cho. But their playfulness was soon to end just as fast as it began.

As they got to the shore, they had noticed something under the tree, wrapped in a red blanket. They approached to the figures under the tree; soon they had come closer to see that the figures under the tree are actually Cedric and Harper.

The sight of Cedric and Harper sleeping comfortably in each others arms had had hurt Harry terribly than he had thought. He stared at them from where he stood which was just a couple of feet away. Cho stood beside him and intertwined her fingers wit Harry's.

"Hey, you okay?" Cho asked, ignoring the fact that she knew what Harry was truly feeling, "c'mon you'll miss this gorgeous sight of the mountains and lake."

Cho and Harry took off their shoes and Harry folded his jeans to the point where the water won't reach it. In her skirt, Cho pulled Harry into the shallow shore of the lake as they stared out to the great mountains, enjoying the breeze. Harry stood behind Cho and wrapped his arms around her. A few seconds later, Harry drew his attention to where Harper laid under the tree with Cedric.

He had watched them waking up in each others arms, giggling playfully.

Harper leaned in towards Cedric, planting a kiss. Cedric leaned towards Harper, gently placed her on the blanket and positioned himself on top of her. They kissed each other and started to tickle each other playfully.

Harry could hear Harper's playful giggles from where he stood, which made him wish that it was him on top of her.

"Cedric," Harper giggled as Cedric kissed Harper's ticklish spot, which was under her ear, "Cedric, c'mon we need to get dressed."

Cedric continued to tickle Harper because he enjoyed the sound of her laughter and her natural scent.

"Cedric."

"Ok, ok," Cedric responded, lifting up his head. They both got up from where they laid and began to gather their things. Cedric placed a spell on the things they used on the previous night.

"Wait," Harper blurted, "Can I keep this blanket?"

"Of, course," Cedric responded, as he made the rest of the things disappear.

"Something to remember the night we had," Harper stated as she began to fold the blanket. Just as they were about to leave, she saw him.

She saw Harry standing in the shore with Cho in his arms, looking towards the mountains. She watched them peacefully, 'He looks so calm, and happy.'

Next thing Harper knew, Cedric held onto her hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Harper replied, flashing him a big smile, "Hey, Quidditch competition today."

"Yeah that's right."

Cedric and Harper finally got to main hallway leading towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh Cedric I'm really excited," Harper said as she held onto Cedric's hand, "I'm sure you guys will win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

A deep maniacal voice sounded from behind them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Cedric asked as Draco revealed himself from the shadows of the corner from where he came.


	23. Cedric v Draco

Chapter 23- Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, Cedric vs. Draco

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Cedric asked furiously, as Malfoy began to approach them with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

The hallway was seemingly empty due to the fact that students were in their dorms preparing for the upcoming quidditch match. As for the professors and the rest of the school staff, they were all gathered in the library in search of a student whose spell to conjure a book, seemed to have backfired and turned that particular student into a book. The student had been randomly placed somewhere in the hefty library, so it required the participation of the whole school staff to find the missing student.

"Its quite kind of you to ask," Draco began, "See, I was simply planning to cause my usual riot for the day, but since you asked I want…her."

Draco glared at Harper, who then held Cedric's hand. Malfoy continued to walk towards them which triggered Harper's patience.

"If you come any closer Draco I swear I-"

"Or you'll what, Harper?" Draco retorted, "Tell your mommy and daddy?"

From his hand, Draco revealed a locket with the Pryce family crest.

"That's my mother's locket!!" Harper glared, as she stared at the golden family crest embedded on the locket, "How did you get your hands on that?"

"Well, let's just say that your father hasn't been the only one banging her," Draco sneered evilly.

Harper's anger had appallingly rose, it became uncontrollable. Just as she was about to run to Draco to hit him for what he had just said, Cedric held her back.

"No, let me," Cedric said, as he held Harper to her place. After that moment, Cedric blazed towards Draco and laid the first punch right on his left eye. Draco attempted to return a hit but unfortunately for him, Cedric had the advantage of height and apparently the length of his arms. Cedric laid 2 more punches on Draco, before Crabbe and Goyle had intervened.

They pulled Cedric, by his shoulders, away from Draco and held him tightly. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle had experienced what we would consider a major growth spurt over the past month. Now they're nearly twice as big as Cedric was.

"Cedric!!" Harper yelled, as she ran towards Cedric, who was being tightly held by Crabbe and Goyle, "Let him go, damn it."

Draco wiped the blood trickling down from his lip, and punched Cedric several times, by his sternum. Cedric groaned from where he stood and bent to impede the searing pain.

"No!!!," Harper yelled, running in between Cedric and Draco. She cupped Cedric's face and brought his to hers and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't' be," Cedric replied, having a difficult time speaking and at the same time breathing in for air, "I love you, remember?"

Harper stared into Cedric's brown enticing eyes and was brought into a sense of empowerment.

"Well, how romantic," Draco criticized, clapping his hands to a droned beat. He leaned in closer as Harper turned to face him.

"If you touch her I swear I'll kill you," Cedric threatened in a raspy voice. Draco grabbed Harper and held on to her wrist tightly. Harper whimpered as Draco grabbed her, due to the pain caused by the way he tightly held her and from the big ring he wore.

"Oh really, Diggory," Draco scoffed, punching Cedric again, "and how are you supposed to do that?"

"No!!" Harper yelled, as her captor punched her boyfriend. She savagely began to hit Draco as hard as she could, while at the same struggling to be free.

"Why you stupind little-" Draco raged, pinning Harper against the neighboring wall, "my, my you must be enjoying this? I mean, how many times have we been in this position?"

"Get off me, you sadistic git," Harper bellowed.

Cedric's anger got the best of him and he began to fight of Crabbe and Goyle and struggled to get them to release him. He fought off the pain from Draco's punches and pulled his arms away from their grips. Fortunately, their attention was on Draco and Harper; they laughed at the drastic scenario taking place. As he got himself free, Cedric laid two punches on each of them. By that time Cedric's anger, was so great that his punches had knocked out the two great goons.

As two of Draco's goons fell to the floor, Cedric ran to Harper's aid. Cedric pulled on Draco's back, separating Draco from his girlfriend. He then, punched Draco by the sternum and as Draco fell on the floor holding on to where Cedric had just punched him, Cedric turned towards Harper, who was sitting on the floor cupping her throat gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

Harper couldn't speak, so she replied by nodding.

Out of nowhere, Draco pulled Cedric away from Harper and punched him. They, both grappled each other, which soon turned into a fist fight.

As Harry and Cho made their way towards the Ravenclaw tower, they stumbled a riot taking place. Harry saw two unconscious bodies on the floor which he distinguished to be Crabbe and Goyle. A couple of yards away from the two unconscious bodies, he had noticed Cedric engaged in a big fist fight against Draco. As he and Cho, got closer to the fight taking place, Harry had seen her, Harper sitting against the wall, cupping her neck, and at the same time yelling for the two boys to stop.

Without hesitation, Harry immediately ran to her aid.

"Harper," Harry called out as he approached her. He kneeled down beside her.

"Harry, please help Cedric," Harper begged, with her eyes flowing with tears.

Harry stared at her, as tried to comprehend Harper's request. He was stunned by Harper's honesty, care and her faithfulness towards Cedric.

"Harry please," Harper begged again, this time with even more tears falling from her eyes.

Harry got up from where he kneeled and took out his wand. Cho approached Harper, and began to comfort her.

Harry felt numb and at the same time he was hurt.

'She cares about him,' Harry began to think to himself, 'Do it for her at least.'

Without anymore time to waste, Harry brought up his wand and aimed.

"Rictusempra!!" Harry yelled, without any care in the world who he would hit.

Just before Harry had fired the spell, Cedric had pushed Draco away, causing the spell to hit him which sent him flying across the room.

Draco gathered what was left of his energy, stood up and took out his wand.

"Expel-"

"Expellariamus!!" Cedric yelled, just before Draco could complete reciting the spell. Again, Draco was sent into the air, then he crashed against the wall. Draco had no energy left to continue, but he had still managed to get up from where he fell.

"If you ever come near Harper again, I'll be sure to do more than just send flying across the room," Cedric threatened. He retreated back to Harper, who was already on her feet.

Harper opened her arms, and wrapped them around Cedric's neck as he brought her into a hug. They laid their foreheads against each other, as they cherished each other's presence.

"You okay?" Cedric asked, as he caressed Harper's mildly red face.

"Fine, you?" Harper answered, as she wiped away a little amount of blood trickling from Cedric's lip.

"Perfect," Cedric replied, as he wrapped his arm around Harper. They began to walk away from the scene that had just taken place, forgetting what had just happened.

"Another job well done Mr. Potter," Cho stated as she cuddled under Harry's arm, watching Cedric and Harper walk away.

"Thank-you for comforting Harper, Cho," Harry said, kissing Cho on her forehead.

"You're welcome," Cho began, "And I know how important she is to you, Harry. And I completely understand that I could never take her place but I'm also hoping that maybe to you, I come close to being how she was to you?"

"You come very close, Ms. Cho Chang."

After the big fight against Draco, Cedric and Harper headed to the deserted girls lavatory in the second floor to avoid any exasperating questions.

"Are you sure we won't get caught here?" Cedric asked, as he allowed Harper to lead him further into the girls lavatory.

"I'm sure," Harper replied, "c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Cedric followed Harper as she led to a nearby sink and sat on top of it, as Cedric stood in between her legs, facing her. Harper conjured a white wash cloth and soaked it in water. She strained all of the excess water and began to clean up Cedric's face from all the blood.

"I'm so sorry about this," Harper began to apologize; "if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, it's not your fault," Cedric replied. "Look, I would do anything for you, Harper. Hell, I would give up my life for you, so stop apologizing because I chose to fight for you. alright?"

Harper nodded touched by his words. She looked at his enticing, beautiful brown eyes and was suddenly pulled into a new reality where everything felt so honest.

"I love you," Harper whispered, as Cedric cupped her face.

His heart jumped by Harper's sudden statement. All the pain he was feeling had suddenly disappeared and felt like it had gone forever.

"I love you too," Cedric replied. He pulled Harper into an extremely scorching kiss.

Their lips seductively rubbed against each other, making them want more. Their tongues pleasantly massaged each other, increasing the intensity of the kiss. But all was broken when a massive sharp pain had revived in the area where Cedric was punched several times by Draco.

"Cedric, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Cedric replied, attempting to hold back the pain. The pain was just too much for Cedric to keep back, so he pushed his stomach in attempt to reduce the pain. Fortunately, the pain was reduced and Cedric was able to endure the pain once again.

"Let me take a look at it," Harper said. Slowly, she relieved him of his robes and began to undo his tie. She looked at him with soft eyes, making him week in the knees. She then, began to unbutton his shirt with both of their hearts racing fast. As she was about halfway through, she nearly find it hard to swallow. It made Cedric giggle at the sight of Harper trying to swallow. As she took off his shirt, she had seen it. Below Cedric's muscular chest were big, purple bruises.

"Oh, Cedric," Harper gasped at the sight of Cedric's injured body. She placed her palm on his perfectly toned chest, and slowly began exploring.

"I experienced worse remember?"

Cedric placed a smile on his face but Harper didn't return the gesture.

"We have to bring you to Madame Pomfrey, I can't fix this."

"And I'm not asking you to."

"So you'll go to Madame Pomfrey?" Harper asked curiously, placing her palm back onto his chest.

"No, I won't."

"And why not?"

"Well, don't you find me sexy when I'm all injured and vulnerable?" Cedric asked, seductively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe that you're using your serious medical injuries to gratify your sexual desires," Harper replied, totally astounded with Cedric's reply.

"What?! It seems like a good idea, you nursing me back to health on a rainy night in front of the fireplace."

"What about the game? You can't play like this."

"Yes, I can," Cedric blurted out, "As long as I have you supporting me, I can play like this."

Harper got off of the sink and walked away from Cedric. "Alright, fine, you win, but can you please tell me why won't you go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Because I just need to prove to myself that I don't need magic in order to live."

"Oh Cedric," Harper began as she wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck, "After what you did today, you don't have to."

The quidditch pitch filled quickly, with every student anxious to know the outcome of the game. Harper and Cedric have parted ways an hour before the game. Apparently, Moaning Myrtle had appeared in the middle of their conversation and disrupted the privacy Harper and Cedric longed to find.

Harper, along with the Patil sisters, made their way to the pitch and entered the Gryffindor box, where all Gryffindor students usually stayed and cheered. Across then sat the Slytherins, beside them are the Hufflepuff, and lastly beside the Gryffindors were the Ravenclaws.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat behind Harper and the Patil sisters, who sat in the front.

The sun had settled perfectly in the afternoon sky. Not a cloud was present. The wind blew at a perfect temperature which helped cool down the rest of the pitch.

Soon, without hesitation, the Slytherin team came soaring out, in their green uniforms. All the Slytherins cheered from where they stood. After the Slytherin's made their immense presentation, the Hufflepuff team flew out.

Harper got up from her seat and began to cheer with the rest of the Gryffindor students supporting Hufflepuff. The Patil sisters began to cheer along, as Harry watched them from behind.

Ron placed a hand on his Harry's shoulder as Harry continuously watched Harper from where they sat.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked leaning over Ron to face Harry.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Harry lied, as he faced Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am."

Students were going berserk because of how the points were so close to each other. The game has been going on for more than an hour and the points are already up with Hufflepuff leading, 520- 510.

Cedric hovered above all the other players, and began searching the rest of the pitch for the golden snitch. As he savagely searched the area, his attention landed on the Gryffindor box. In an instant, he saw Harper cheering for him in the crowd of students. Seeing her being so supportive had motivated him to work harder. He, then began to fly around the pitch in high hopes that he would stumble upon the very one thing his team needed to win.

When he was flying over the Professor's box, Cedric had finally spotted the snitch. He quickened his pace and soon he was flying as fast as his broom can. A minute later, Draco flew into view.

"Mind if I cut in, Diggory?" Malfoy hollered.

"Unfortunately, I do mind, Malfoy."

Soon they were neck on neck, racing towards the golden snitch. Slytherin chasers were constantly on the prowl for more points. The game had gone awry. Only two of the Hufflepuff chasers and only one of the beaters were left and the Hufflepuff post had remained unguarded. One of the beaters of the Slytherin team had purposely attacked the Hufflepuff keeper with their bludger. With the Hufflepuff post left unguarded, Slytherin had taken the advantage and scored several time. The Hufflepuff score was down, 550- 575.

Cedric knew the danger his team was in; three on his teammates were already on their way to the Hospital wing. So, Cedric pumped out his broom, while the snitch did several sharp turns and twists, with Draco slightly falling back. As Cedric had gotten close enough, he stretched out his arm for the snitch.

As Draco was watching Cedric reaching out for the snitch, he jumped from his broom to Cedric. Draco had landed on Cedric broom, causing Cedric to loose balance but lodged him forward, close enough for him to catch the broom. Cedric began to fall while Draco hung on to Cedric's broom, 100 feet above the pitch.

Harper watched the scene taking place way above their heads. She saw what Draco had done and saw Cedric fall him off of his broom. Before any more time had passed Harper bought out her wand from her robes and pointed it towards Cedric.

"IMMOBULUS!!"

Just as he was about to crashed into the ground, Cedric had instantly stopped in midair. As he opened his eyes, he saw the green grass just a few feet below him. Harper ran down the box, to Cedric, the Patil sisters, Harry, Hermione and Ron all followed.

"CEDRIC!!" Harper called, as she ran towards him. She gave her wand a light flick and Cedric easily landed on the ground with his own two feet. Harper wrapped her arms around him as he landed safely. "Oh my gosh, I was so scared I thought that I wouldn't be fast enough."

Cedric giggled as Harper placed her head on his chest.

"Thank-you," Cedric said, as he kissed Harper on her forehead, "I love you."

As they entangled from each other's arms, Harper had noticed something squirming in Cedric's palms. As the professor's arrived, Cedric had revealed the Golden snitch from his hand. Everyone in the pitch began to cheer and clap. At that moment, Hufflepuff was declared the winner.


	24. A Champion's Prize

Chapter 24- A Champion's Prize

After the whole incident subsided, Cedric met up with the whole team. Harper accompanied him to the Hospital to check on his teammates who were injured during the game.

"So are they okay?" Harper asked as Cedric went up to her after checking up on his teammates.

"Yeah they'll be fine."

"Will you?" Harper retorted, placing her palm gently on the area of Cedric's bruises, "You know Madam Pomfrey can fix you right up before dinner."

"No, I'll be fine," Cedric replied, wrapping his arm around Harper, "Stop worrying too much, I'll be fine."

They exited out of the Great Hall and then went their separate ways. Cedric went to the Hufflepuff dormitory to change for dinner, while Harper headed back up to the Gryffindor dormitory to do the same.

Cedric was greeted by Ernie McMillan and every Hufflepuff of the house.

"Hey, there's the Hufflepuff champion," Ernie announced. Cedric was instantly surrounded by Hufflepuff students cheering and congratulating him for the team's success.

"Hey Cedric, how about a few words from the champion?" Ernie suggested.

"Sorry Ernie," Cedric began, as he tried to make his way out of the crowd, "I've got a date tonight."

"Ah, I see, you win one game and already you have girls throwing themselves at you," Ernie chanted. The rest of the male students who were listening in their conversation began to applaud.

"Stop, stop," Cedric ordered, "If you guys want to know, I'll be on a date with my one and only."

Aw's rang out from the neighboring group of girls who were waiting for their chance at Cedric. After that, Cedric began his to the boy's dormitory, where he was followed by Ernie.

"So Cedric," Ernie began to ask just trailing behind Cedric, "You and Harper have been together for some time now right?"

"Yeah."

"So has she shown you her-"

"No." Cedric blurted out before Ernie could finish his sentence.

"Oh."

"Hey for your information, we have a healthy sex life," Cedric informed, "Listen Ernie, you're a great friend and all but there are just some things that you don't need to know."

Cedric told Ernie off before he could ask anymore questions which Cedric really didn't want out in the public.

"Yeah, sure , you both have a healthy sex life, fine," Ernie replied, backing away, "you just go in there and get ready for your date."

"Great."

Cedric headed down to the Great Hall to have dinner. He met up with Harper before dinner was served. They talked for several minutes before Cedric headed to the Hufflepuff table before they had dinner. After they ate, Harper decided to head to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric was surrounded by his team and a couple of girls. As Harper reached their table, Harper wrapped her arms around Cedric. The girls surrounding them gave out an irritated sigh, which awkwardly pleased Harper.

"Sorry boys, but may I borrow you're seeker? We have some score to settle," Harper said, smiling hoping to make all the other girls jealous.

"Sure, settle away," the keeper said, as the rest pf the team started to laugh.

Cedric got up from his seat, while he took Harper's hand. She led him out of the Great Hall and they ran towards the Black Lake. With the moon lighting the sky, Harper led Cedric back to the spot where they were at the night before. As they got there, Harper pushed Cedric against the tree and relieved him of his black robes.

Harper was heated, she wanted him. She kissed him passionately and began to undo his uniform. Cedric placed his hand under Harper's skirt and lifter her leg onto his waist. She gave a slight moan as Cedric squeezed her thigh.

"I want you," Harper whispered. Cedric had detected a slight change in Harper's voice. He listened in as she continued to whisper, while their tongues had just begun to wrestle. As she whispered again, her voice had gone deeper. Cedric instantly broke the kiss as Harper's voice had drastically changed. To his surprise, the person he had just locked lips with isn't the person he loved, but someone else.

"Millicent, what the bloody hell?" Cedric raged as he tried to get Millicent off of him.

"Cedric?"

Cedric brought to his attention to the direction where the familiar voice came from. It was the real Harper.

"Harper, look," Cedric began to explain, "it isn't what it looks like. She tricked me." Cedric pushed Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin off of him and walked up to Harper, who was staring at him in shock.

"How could you?" Harper droned, just as is her life had been sucked right out of her.

"No, baby please believe me," Cedric began, cupping Harper's face, "she tricked me, she used polyjuice potion, Harper please."

"Oh really, she tricked you?"

"Yeah she did."

"Well, it sure seems like it," Harper retorted, scanning at Cedric's ruffled hair and unbuttoned uniform, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Harper, wait," Cedric said, as he grabbed Harper just as she began to walk away, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh really?" Harper retorted, turning to face Cedric. She looked from Cedric to Millicent. For a moment, Harper detected a slight hint of an evil smile developing on Millicent's face, which just seemed all too familiar. Harper pushed Cedric out of her way as she confronted Millicent.

"Are those my robes?" Harper asked Millicent grimly.

Without saying a word, Millicent cowardly removed the black robe she was wearing and handed it to Harper. As Harper received it, she punched Millicent as hard as she could. The punch sent Millicent to fall into the shallow waters of the Black Lake. Harper then turned away to and leaned as close as she can towards Cedric. She laid her lips to his, and wrestled his tongue a little, then broke off.

"If you kiss her again, I'll kill you," Harper whispered.

Cedric smiled and laughed, "I promise."

Harry was spending his afternoon in side the Gryffindor common room, along with Ron and Hermione. Apparently, they're working on an essay based on benefits of toads until Ginny walked in. she walked passed where the trio were sitting at.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted, "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at them hesitating to answer the question.

"Alright Ginny spit it out," Ron demanded.

Ginny walked up to Harry, still debating in her mind whether to tell him or not. She calmly sat beside him and began, "Harry you probably shouldn't be hearing this from me but as your friend, I feel like I'm practically lying to you by not telling you the truth."

"Ginny, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Ok. Um, this morning the Patil sisters told me that something happened between Cedric and Harper."

"WHAT?!" Harry howled, "What happened? Is Harper okay?!"

"Harry, Harper's fine but-"

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"Well, the other night, Harper walked in on Cedric and Millicent Bulstrode by the shore of the Black Lake, they were.." Ginny paused. Anticipation grew in Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Ginny, what were they doing?"

Ginny hesitated before she answered, "They were making out."

Harry threw his things to the floor and raged out of the room. Hermione and Ron began to run after him.

Harry ran to the courtyard where he had spotted Cedric with the Hufflepuff team.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked Cedric.

"Yeah sure," Cedric said, following Harry to the corner, "Harry, listen I never got to thank you for helping me out."

"Listen, I heard what happened the between you and Harper the other night, and it if you ever hurt her like that again, I swear I'll kill you."

Harry turned his back, to leave.

"Harry, look I swear to you that hurting Harper is the last thing on my mind right now," Cedric explained, "If you haven't heard yet Millicent Bulstrode took Polyjuice Potion in order to pose as Harper. I had no idea it was her."

"Hurting Harper better be the last thing on your mind, in fact you shouldn't be thinking it at all."

Harry left, to walk out his anger and rage towards Cedric. He walked to the Old Oak tree, and to his surprise he saw Harper. She was facing out towards the pitch with her mind blazing through the year she's having so far. Harry quietly approached her. She heard afew leaves rustling on the ground which caused her to look back.

"Harry," Harper greeted, happily, "Oh, how are you?"

Harper met Harry right under the tree and pulled him into a hug. The hug had brought them back a sense that they had thought was gone forever. Harry wrapped his arms around Harper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry enjoyed the warmth of her body, the scent of her beautiful, long brown hair, overall he missed her just being in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as they pulled apart.

"Of course I am why would you ask?"

"Because I heard of what had happened.." Harry trailed off as Harper looked down to the ground.

"Oh that. It was just misunderstanding," Harper explained, "Millicent drank polyjuice potion and stole my robes to pose as me. Everything was settled out straight after that. Millicent got what she deserved and Cedric and I are okay."

"Oh good," Harry glumly responded. For awhile, they fell silent. Harry began to think of what should he say next, while Harper became preoccupied with some other issues that needed to be dealt with.

"Listen Harry I never got to thank you for helping Cedric out the other day," Harper stated.

"Harper, don't worry about that."

Harry stared at her for as long as he could, while she continued to stare anywhere but right at him. The more Harry looked at Harper, he suddenly detected a small worry in Harper's expressions. It seemed to him that she was trying her best to conceal such a problem.

"Harper, are you sure that there's nothing wrong?"

Harper finally looked up at Harry. She hesitated greatly to reply but eventually she gave off. She instantly broke out into tears and fell to the ground. Harry placed himself right down beside and began to comfort her.

"Harper, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"It's just-" Harper stopped herself from saying anything else, "I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't get you more involved in this than you already are."

"But Harper-"

Before anything else was done Harper got up and ran away, with tears falling from her cheeks.

Cedric and the rest of his teammates continued to chat in the other half of the courtyard, basically talking about their last game. All of a sudden, Cedric saw Harper running in the hallway, with tears falling from her eyes. Cedric was instantly put in a state of alarm. He got up from his seat, and began to run after her.

"Hey, Cedric where are you going?" One of his teammates asked but Cedric didn't respond for he had already ran into the hallway.

"HARPER!!" Cedric yelled running a few feet behind hid girlfriend. All the students in the hallway, stopped and stared as he ran across their paths, "HARPER, HARPER."

As she heard his voice calling out for her, she instantly stopped and looked back. As Cedric reached her, Harper ran to into his arms and continued to cry. They walked to a more isolated place where they began to talk.

"Harper, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know what to do anymore Cedric," Harper cried, "I just keep thinking about what Draco had said and now I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Here," Cedric revealed, a small locket from his robes and placed it in Harper's palms.

"It's my mother's locket," Harper gasped in surprise, "but how did you-"

"I nicked it from Draco this morning," Cedric replied before Harper could finish his sentence.

"Thank you so much." Harper got up and hugged Cedric, feeling slightly less saddened by the situation. "The only question now is, how the hell did Draco get his hands on this?"

"I think that I can answer that for you." a soft voice rang out from where Cedric and Harper stood. They turned around to face whoever had just spoken and who they saw was the very person Harper had longed to talk to.


	25. A Mother's Care & the Love of a Past

Chapter 25- Mother's Care and the love of a Past

"Mom!!" Harper yelled in surprise, as her mother stood in front of her in a black cloak, "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you," Countess Pryce replied, walking closer.

Harper approached her mom, while Cedric stood closely behind her.

"Why, who is this strapping young gentleman?" Countess Pryce asked, turning her attention towards Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory," Cedric introduced himself extending out his arm.

"Countess Pryce."

The countess shook Cedric's hand and returned her attention back to her daughter. She looked at Harper questionably and in deep concern.

"Oh um, Cedric's my boyfriend," Harper said as if reading her mother's mind.

"Oh I see, well, about the locket," Countess Pryce began, "it was nicked from me three days ago, I'm assuming by Narcissa. How it got to Draco, I've not a clue."

"never mind that mother I'll deal with him later," Harper began, "What about dad?"

There was silence between them. Harper knew that something was wrong, she felt sudden and cold chills as her mother prepared herself to tell Harper what was really wrong.

"You're father," Countess paused, "He's missing."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"That night we all met up at Madame Rosmerta's pub."

"But, mother, that was over three months ago," Harper said, "you're telling me that he's been missing for three months and this is the only time you're telling me about this?"

Harper began to feel confusion and impatience surging through her. Fortunately, she was able to keep it in control.

"Darling, I'm so sorry-"

"Why didn't you go to the proper authorities about this?" Harper asled her mother impatiently.

"Because-" Countess paused uncomfortably.

"Because- what mother?"

"Because Lucius and Narcissa threatened to hurt you if ever I go to the proper authorities."

"how can they hurt me? I'm constantly surrounded by people and the headmaster and professors are around."

"They have their ways darling," Countess replied, looking a bit extreme.

Harper had noticed a great change in her mother. Their family issues have destroyed every delicate part of her mother.

"Mother, after today or any time sooner, I want you to get out of London," Harper stated, "Stay with Aunt Prissy in Kent, and I'll come and visit you as soon as I can."

"No, no, I won't do it," the countess argued, "I just can't abandon my child in the midst of a war created by me and my thick husband."

"You're not abandoning me," Harper explained, "you live like this mother. I am safe here, the Malfoys can't touch me here and Cedric's constantly with me, and he's already fought for me several times."

Harper wrapped her arm around Cedric's, and gave him a smile while he returned the gesture with a kiss.

"I can assure you countess Pryce you're daughter will be safe with me," Cedric explained, "You don't need to worry."

"Yes, I know Cedric, I just need to know for sure."

"Mother, don't worry I will take care of myself and now you need to take care of yourself."

With that said, Harper was able to convince her mother to go to Kent. A few words later, Harper was saying good bye to her mother, hoping that they will see each other again soon. The Countess placed her black robe on and parted ways with her daughter. As she watched her mother leave, Harper began to cry. Cedric pulled her closer to him and into a hug.

"You'll see each other soon," Cedric said, "I promise you."

"Hermione!!" Harry yelled, as he entered the Gryffindor common room, "Do you know anything on why Harper returned? And please tell me the full story."

"Harry, I'm so sorry but I don't-"

"Yes, you do," Harry interrupted, "Hermione, if there's one person Harper will open up to its either you or Ginny, and please don't lie to me. I think that you at least owe me the truth."

Hermione looked down at her opened potions book then at Ron, whose face looked blank and confused. She was mentally debating whether she should confess the whole truth about Harper's return. The room had fell silent, there was absolutely no one else in the room, except for the three of them.

"Hermione, please, I need to know she could be in deep trouble and I could be her only chance of getting out of it. Hermione please you need to tell me."

The room again, was silent. Harry stood up when Hermione didn't reply and just as he made his way to the exit, Hermione spoke.

"She is in trouble, Harry" Hermione confessed.

Harry stood next to Hermione as she continued to confess.

"Her father made some sort of a arrangement with the Malfoys and used Harper's hand in marriage as leverage. Apparently, something went awry and now…Harper's promised to Draco."

Harry sat very still. He had fully comprehended what Hermione had just confessed, and it angered him. Hermione and Ron suddenly felt scared on what Harry might do next. Without saying a word, Harry got up and made his way out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked, concerned.

Harry didn't reply, he just slipped through the door and into the hallway.

"Ron, I think that we should follow him," Hermione suggested.

"C'mon."

Harry furiously searched every corner of the hallway for Draco Malfoy. At that moment, anger and deep hatred surged through Harry and wanted nothing more than to see Draco dead. He felt tireless, and exerted much energy as he searched for Draco.

He had finally spotted his rival on the courtyard surrounded by Slytherin students, laughing at passing students. Harry blazed towards them and as he got close enough, Harry laid a hard punch on Draco's left eye.

Crabbe and goyle held Harry by the arms, as Draco got up from where he fell.

"Well, well, ol' potty mouth her lookin for some trouble," Draco said, punching his enemy by the sternum, "Well, you got it."

Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to release Harry and prepared for a immense fist fight. As he was released, Harry lunged himself at Draco, bringing him down to the ground and continuously kept punching him. Draco shoved Harry off of him, and whenever he saw a chance to hit Harry, he took it.

Harper and Cedric were walking through the hallway arm in arm. Harper told him about her family reunion at Hogsmeade. Their conversation was abruptly disturbed by a crowd of students hastily forming in the courtyard.

"I wonder what's happening now?" Harper asked. Just as they were about to walk away, she saw Harry. His face had been beaten badly by the fist fight he was currently involved in.

"Cedric," Harper said, pointing towards the two people engaged in a fist fight. Cedric looked, and he had seen Harry. They both immediately ran to where the fight was taking place, and soon they both ran through the crowd.

Cedric pulled Draco away from Harry, as Harper positioned herself in front of Harry, hoping to keep him from punching Draco.

Draco refused to be held back, and tried to fight off Cedric. At the same moment, Hermione and Ron arrived.

"Immobulus!!" Hermione casted. Draco was instantly immobilized, and was hovering a few feet above of the air.

"Harry, stop please," Harper begged Harry from going after Draco, as she placed her hand on Harry's chest. She looked at him, as his face bled from deep cuts and as bruises began to form.

"How can you not tell me?" Harry aggressively asked, as the crowd of students turned their attention towards them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play thick with me Harper; you know what I'm talking about?"

"Harry-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE PROMISED TO HIM?" Harry's anger had got the best of him. His anger towards Draco and also infected his feelings towards Harper, "HOW CAN YOU NOT COME TO ME ABOUT THIS?"

"Because I knew you would react like this, not to mention your relationship with Cho," Harper replied, with tears falling from her eyes. She backed away from Harry, putting a certain amount of space between them.

"I deserved to know," Harry cried weakly.

"Why? Why would you care?" Harper cried, "What we had was over. The moment I left you in that common room, everything we had was over. So tell me Harry, why would you still want to know-"

The whole crowd was silent. Their full attention was on Harper and Harry.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU, I STILL DO," Harry yelled. He walked closer to Harper, who continued to cry.

Harry cupped Harper by her arms and said, "since the moment I first met you, I've never stopped loving you, Harper."


End file.
